하는 외국인
by LynCliff
Summary: Ancaman kembali datang di Korea Selatan. Kepolisian mendapat kasus yang menantang. Di tengah panasnya kasus itu, Inspektur Choi Siwon kedatangan orang asing yang... /BAD SUMMARY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ / CHAP. 9 UP! LAST CHAPTER! XD / Fanfic Hard, Author Nubi / SPREAD WONKYU EVERYWHERE! -plak
1. Chapter 1 : Emergency Alarm

** 하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

* * *

.

Seoul, 4 April 20xx

11.30 p.m

Rintik hujan mengering. Bau tanah menguar dengan jelas di jalanan yang mengkilat itu. Lampu jalan dengan setia menunjukkan dimensi di bawahnya. Tak jauh dari jalanan yang mengering itu berdirilah sebuah gedung. Keadaan kantor kepolisian itu sepi. Mengingat jam sekarang yang sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam, membuat sebagian staf di sana menguap lebar, ingin sekali mengakhiri sihft mengantuk mereka. Sejauh ini keadaan masih adem ayem tidak ada masalah. Lembaran laporan mayoritas terisi hanya sebuah kasus kecil. Perampokkan, pencurian, pelanggaran lalu lintas. Hanya itu saja, membuat para polisi itu menganggap remeh ancaman di luar sana.

Seorang staf keluar dari ruangannya, melewati ruangan lain yang sedang digunakan untuk rapat. Dia membawa kunci sebuah ruangan, lalu menghilang di balik lorong. Mata cantik itu berkilat, melirik sebentar staf itu. Lalu dia minta ijin keluar, pintu di belakangnya jelas sekali sedang menampilkan sekumpulan orang yang sedang rapat. Dia mengamati orang-orang di belakangnya, lalu keluar dari pintu mengikuti staf tadi. Mata cantiknya menajam mengawasi orang-orang di sekitar, aman.

"Itu hanya rumor, tapi prioritas kita tetap masyarakat. Lalu dengan melihat grafik di sini, sejauh ini kondisi tetap aman." Seorang Komisaris Jendral yang kala itu sedang berbicara di tengah sekumpulan orang-orang penting pelindung negeri. Lee Teuk. Grafik perkembangan kasus-kasus yang dulu di selesaikan tertampang jelas di belakangnya. Orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap grafik itu khidmat tanpa ada raut kantuk atau bosan. Meski sekarang bulan sudah berada di puncak kepala mereka. Mendekati tengah malam.

"Tapi bulan kemarin muncul satu kasus pembunuhan. Apa anda tidak mengira kalau-" Ucapan orang itu terpotong, dia membenarkan letak poninya, lalu menghela nafas menyilakan Lee Teuk berbicara. "Itu sudah ditutup. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus manapun, mungkin kau sedang lelah, Inspektur Yoona?" tanya Lee Teuk . Yoona memegangi kepalanya. "Ah iya, mungkin memang kasus di pelabuhan minggu ini memberatkan otakku." Katanya, membuat coretan panjang di note kecil.

"Oh? Rumor sabu-sabu dari cina?" tanya Yesung, dia kembali memutarkan kursinya. Kangin terpaksa mengunci baut di kursi Yesung agar pria itu tidak main-main dengan kurisnya lagi. Yesung mendengus pelan, lalu kembali mentap Lee Teuk. "Dan tidak ada apapun." Balas Yoona. "Aku minta laporanmu selanjutnya, jika ada yang melaporkan berati-"

"Seharusnya itu memang terjadi." Siwon bersuara. "Ya, seharusnya. Baiklah, Rapat diakhiri, selamat malam." Lee teuk tersenyum sebagai penutup. Yoona merapikan seluruh perlengkapannya. Jessica menepuk punggungnya sebelum keluar, bersama yang lain. Siwon menghabiskan kopinya dalam satu teguk. "Siwon-ah? Sudah berapa gelas?" tanya Yoona. Siwon mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Dia melempar gelas plastik itu ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan sebelum melangkah keluar pintu.

"Oh iya." Seakaan ada yang lupa, Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke Yoona. "Inspektur Heechul di mana? Bukannya tadi dia keluar?" tanyanya. Yoona mengerutkan dahi. Benar juga, dimana pria cantik itu? "Mungkin urusan perut. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya sedang mengumpat di samping kedai. Jadi, sakit perut. Iya, sakit perut."

"Oh." Balas Siwon singkat. Tapi hatinya masih tetap ganjil. Ada yang aneh. Hawa di ruangan yang satu jam lalu dia gunakan sebagai rapat mendadak asing.

TEEEEEEEEEEET

Dan benar saja. Siwon berbalik ke arah Yoona. Dia menatap Yoona yang juga kebingungan. Suara yang jarang sekali terdengar, malam ini mereka mendengarnya. Alarm darurat. Tidak ada gempa, pipa penyemprot air yang biasanya otomatis keluar jika ada kebakaran juga tidak keluar. Siwon meninggikan sebelal alisnya. Kemungkinan terbesar, seorang pencuri memasuki daerah penting di kantor ini.

"Ayo!"

Dua orang yang tersisa itu berlari. Yoona meninggalkan map laporannya di lantai. Dia berlari mengikuti Siwon. Siwon mengikuti bunyi Alarm. Letaknya agak jauh dari tempatnya, sekitar ruang penyimpanan. Hati kecil pria itu berdegup. Ruang penyimpanan? Penyimpanan berkas maksudnya? Dia terus berfikir. Di sana ada beberapa bagian, lalu dimana pencuri itu? Ini sudah lebih dari dua menit. Kemungkinan menangkap pencuri itu hidup-hidup kecil. Siwon dan Yoona melewati toilet yang menurut Yoona sedang Hechul gunakan. Pintu itu tertutup, Hechul masih ada di sana. Pikir Siwon sesaat kala dia melewati pintu itu.

"Kau ke berkas yang sebelah sana. Sialan, kita kehabisan waktu!"

"Baik."

Jantung pria itu berpacu. Siwon masuk ke bagian berkas. Di sana terjejer rak-rak dan komputer-komputer negara. Berisi banyak data negara. Siwon mengeluarkan pistolnya, mengambil posisi siap. Siapapun di sana, dia siap menembak pelakunya. Dua tiga langkah membawa pria itu semakin dalam dengan ruangan berkas. Siwon menurunkan pistolnya, baru sadar dengan sesuatu. Alarmnya tidak berbunyi. Ada yang salah, hanya staf khusus yang bisa menonaktifkan Alarmitu. Dan lagi kemana semua rekannya? Siwon percaya pasti orang-orang itu belum keluar jauh dari kantor. Kemana?

"Yoona!"

Pekiknya. Jika nalurinya tidak salah, jika memang pencuri itu ada di sini, dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Yoona tidak diculik apapun itu. Dia tidak akan membiarkan rekannya dalam bahaya. Siwon keluar dengan cepat dari ruang berkas.

"Yon-"

"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon melihat Yoona sehat tidak terluka, namun wanita itu bersama Hechul. Sepertinya sedang asik berbincang sebelum ini. "Kenapa alarmnya mati?"

"Oh? Maaf saja, aku tadi mengenai sensor. Jadi aku membunyikan alarmnya, hehe. Aku sudah mematikannya." Ujar Hechul dengan polos. Siwon mengusap mukanya. Tengah malam begini, ada-ada saja Hechul berbuat aneh. Apalagi itu alarm darurat. Semua orang di kantor juga pasti akan langsung bereaksi sama seperti Siwon. Tapi ternyata itu hanya ketidak sengajaan Hechul?

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak ikut rapat? Lama sekali keluarnya." Kata Siwon. Pistol yang sedari tadi pria itu pegang, kembali di masukan kekantong celana. Dia kembali mengusap bulir keringat akibat panik mendadaknya. "Perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ya sudahlahh. Aku mau pulang, sudah larut."

"Hm."

"Aku juga, Siwon-ah."

Usai dua orang itu melambai padanya. Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Masih saja hatinya terganjal. Alarm bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Jika memang tadi Hechul menyentuhnya, seharusnya pria itu berada di sektor penyimpanan. Memang benar, toilet tak jauh dari sektor itu. Namun letak sensornya bukan di toilet melainkan di lorong lain tak jauh dari toilet, jadi kalau memag Hechul menyentuh sensor itu, hechul pasti juga main-main di sekitar lorong. Lalu untuk apa? Kalau ada urusan perut, seharusnya Hechul langsung ke toilet. Siwon mengusap mukanya lagi, dia kembali menelusuri lorong menuju penyimpanan. Di sekitar sana, Siwon mengamati ujung dari ujung tembok di kiri-kanannya. Dia hapal dengan sensor – sensor itu. Lalu pintu yang tadi dilaluinya, di sana masih normal. Tidak ada paksaan.

"Tunggu."

Dia kembali teringat sesuatu. Saat dia berlari, pintu penyimpanan sudah terbuka, berati sebelum dia sudah ada yang masuk. Siapa itu? Yoona? Tidak mungkin, wanita itu berpencar dengannya di lorong sebelumnya. Hechul? Bukannya Siwon bertemu dengan pria itu setelah- atau, yang membuka pintu penyimpanan ini hechul? Tidak, Siwon melihat dengan jelas kalau Hechul baru keluar dari toilet langsung berbicara dengan Yoona. Ada orang lain. Apa Hechul mengira dia yang membunyikan alarm itu lalu mematikannya? Sementara mungkin yang membunyikan itu bukan Hechul sendiri?

"Argh..kenapa ini membingungkan?" gumam Siwon. Langkahnya tersandung oleh sesuatu, sepatu orang lain. Siwon mengamati itu lebih jauh, kaki orang lain. Siwon menghampiri orang itu. "Bukannya dia staf yang mengurus bagian ini?" dan Siwon mendapati orang itu sudah pingsan. Jadi? Yang masuk mendahuluinya itu staf ini? Kenapa pingsan?

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya, memencet sebuah nomor yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

"Teuk-ssi, kau ada dimana?"

_"Ada di parkiran, memangnya ada apa, Won?"_

"Apa kau mendengar alarm tadi?"

_"Tidak, tapi sepertinya iya, ada bunyi 'tet' sebentar. Tapi Henry bilang itu hanya naluriku."_

"Apa kau yang terakhir?"

_"Hm, semuanya dengan cepat membawa mobil mereka. Suara pembangunan proyek sebelah membuat telingaku bising."_

"Henry ngapain di sana?"

_"Dia membawa berkasnya yang telar kemarin. Kau ini! Apa maumu?"_

"Tidak apa, bisakah aku kerumahmu?"

_"Untuk?"_

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan ini, sangat penting."

_"Aish, baiklah."_

_._

Siwon menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Dia menilik staf yang pingsan itu sekali lagi. Hanya pingsan, dengan teknik di pukul sepertinya. Siwon menyimpulkan itu saat melihat luka memar di punggung pria paruh baya di depannya. Leher masih utuh. Ya, hanya luka memar di punggung. Siwon beralih ke komputer, barang kali menemukan siapa penjahatnya lewat CCTV yang terpasang.

"Ini.."

.

"Teuk-ssi!"

"Donghae? Yoona?"

"Kami menemukan benda asing ini di tanah dekat jendela di sekitar lorong berkas, bekas terbakar di sini seperti tersetrum!" ujar Yoona menjelaskan beberapa cacat di sebuah kaos tangan hitam yang sudah kusut. "Ada seseorang yang memanjat jendela route 6, sepertinya."

"Route 6? Penyimpanan?" ujar Teuk bingung. Donghae mengangguk meski nafasnya masih tersengal akibat berlari.

"Ikut ke mobilku."

"Baik."

Lalu keduanya masuk ke mobil Teuk. Teuk mengambil alih kemudi. Dia menekan gasnya sampai mobil mini bus itu melaju di jalanan Seoul. "Kapan?"

"Ini masih baru. Tapi siapa? Semua staf tidak ada yang menyimpan benda seperti ini." Ujar Yoona membalas pertanyaan Teuk. Dia menunjuk kaos tangan yang masih sedikit basah bekas keringat, jelas sekali baru saja dibuang. "Soal alarm.." Teuk mengalihkan topik

"Aku mendengarnya." Balas Yoona lansung. "Sayang sekali aku tidak." Ujar Teuk, matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan yang mulai sepi.

"Hm, aku juga tidak." Balas Donghae.

"Hanya satu dua detik." Balas Yoona. "Hechul-ssi yang melakukannya." Sambungnya, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Siwon."

"Apa?"

"Dia memintaku bicara, kau bisa mengira apa yang akan dibicarakannya?"

"Alarm?" tanya Donghae. "Mungkin, dia terlihat panik."

"Jadi.."

"Ini kasus baru." Ujar ketiganya, bebarengan dengan Teuk yang memperdalam gasnya.

.

Audi putih itu tiba di depan rumah bergaya country milik Teuk. Siwon keluar, dengan beberapa lembar kertas berisi foto-foto. Langkah besarnya mengundang ketiga orang yang ada di dalam rumah keluar. "Cepat masuk." Perintah Teuk.

"Ini fotonya."

"Aku juga dapat barang bukti." Donghae dan Yoona meletakan sebuah kaos tangan di meja Teuk. Teuk duduk di kursinya, mengamati foto yang Siwon ambil, entah kapan. Juga mengaitkan apa benar kaos tangan itu ikut terlibat dalam kasus alarm ini.

"Biar aku perjelas." Balas Yoona, sepertinya lebih dahulu menangkap apa yang ada di sana. "Kenapa alarm berbunyi? Pasti di pikiran kalian langsung bilang 'ada pencuri' begitu?"

Ketiga pria di sana mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa hanya aku dan Yoona yang dengar?" tanya Siwon. "Karena kalian masih ada di ruangan. Kami sudah ada di lift sepertinya. Siwon, berapa detik kau dengar alarm itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Sekitaran dua detik, hei itu singkat sekali bukan?"

"Hechul-ssi yang mematikan alarm itu, dia bilang dia terkena sensor saat akan ke toilet." Ujar Yoona, masih ingat dengan alasan Hechul tadi. "Tapi, sensor hanya terletak di lorong depan ruang berkas. Sementara meski toilet dekat, tapi untuk ke toilet tidak harus ke lorong tempat berkas kan? Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau Staf tidak termasuk sasaran sensor." Pria bermarga Choi itu terus menjelaskan.

"Jadi pasti ada orang lain, lalu aku menemukan ini." Siwon menunjuk foto hasil printnya. "Staf yang mengurus bagian penyimpanan berkas ditemukan pingsan di pojok ruangan, luka memar di punggung, jelas sekali pelaku kita ini atlit Baseball."

"Oh? Lalu?"

"Sebuah komputer, satu di sana CPU nya remuk, kertas di bawah meja terbakar. Entah kebetulan apa tidak, itu semua hanya kabar hoax yang pers sebarkan saat terjadi isu 'kau tahu kan?'"

"Dan CPU yang terbakar pasti langsung berkaitan dengan kaos tangan ini."

"Oke oke, sejauh ini aku hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Bahwa yang melakukan itu bukan hechul."

"Yah, dia keluar bersama Yoona."

"Tapi dia kabur saat rapat, bisa saja-"

"Maksudmu kau menuduh Hechul, Won? Kau meragukan kinerjanya selama ini?"

"Baik-baik, lanjutkan."

"Dia pernah menjadi bagian staf di penyimpanan berkas, kurasa kalian sadar itu. Pantas saja dia bisa menghentikan alarm. Lalu, untuk tersangka kita kali ini. Dia punya badan kuat karena orang yang dia pukul lumayan gendut. "

"Dan juga mungkin tinggi." Balas Donghae melihat bekas bakaran berkas yang dulu, otomatis itu terletak di rak atas.

"Dia punya barang yang sama. Kurasa Kangin dan anak buahnya bisa melacak orang itu." Ujar Teuk. "Won, kau dan Hae menyelidiki tujuan pelaku, atau apapun itu yang bersangkutan dengan kasus ini."

"Inspektur Hyuk akan kembali, aku kemarin menerima kabar darinya." Ujar Hae mengingatkan. Teuk menyeringai, "Ya ya, kau bisa menambahkan Hyuk ke pasukamu. Dengan satu alasan, jangan pacaran saat bekerja." Kata Teuk, lalu menutup lembaran yang Siwon bawa.

"Yoona, kau sekarang mengawasi penyimpanan. Back up semua data yang ada."

Yoona mengangguk.

"Kalian sadar, kan? Jika ini menyangkut bagian penyimpanan, maka sesuatu yang penting milik negara pasti dicuri atau diincar. Dan aku menginginkan kalian menangkap orang itu."

"Oke, Sir."

.

5 April 20xx

Siwon's Apartmen

02.10 a.m

Siwon meremas rambutnya saat langkahnya sudah terbebas dari sepatu dan kaos kaki. Dingin marmer apartmennnya membuatnya merinding. Kesegaran yang sangat dirindukannya. Dia ingin tertidur , lelah sekali mengurus satu kasus. Pria itu merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di tempat tidur. Pikirannya kembali pada saat alarm itu berbunyi. Dia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkah hechul. Seolah semuanya mengarah pada Hechul. Kenyataan bahwa Hechul pernah menjadi bagian Staf penyimpanan berkas membuat Siwon tersadar. Hechul yang sekarang menjadi anak buah Yesung seolah lepas dari perhatian Siwon. Anak itu memang jarang menonjolkan diri, si. Siwon menggunakan tangannya sebagai tameng dari lampu kamar. Dia ingin tidur, merilekskan pikirannya yang runyam. Hanya 3 jam terakhir, dia sudah stres.

Sebuah bayangan rekayasa kasus alarm tadi berputar di otak Siwon. Saat mereka semua rapat, seorang staf ke ruang penyimpanan. Lalu hechul ikut keluar. Saat si Staf sampai di ruang penyimpanan, ada orang lain yang masuk, lalu memukul staf tadi. Alarm bunyi, Hechul mengira dia pelakunya, makannya Hechul langsung mematikkan alarm itu karena takut membuat panik orang-orang. Yah, paling tidak itu dulu yang dapat Siwon simpulkan. Kepalanya mendadap berputar lagi, pusing. Jadi Siwon memilih untuk menutup mata.

"Ah, tidur.."

.

Sret..

Siwon menggerakan bola matanya. Mimpi tak terasa baginya, hingga hangat sinar matahari membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Pria itu mengubah posisi tidur menjadi terlentang. Suara decit kasur membuatnya sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Ada orang lain? Pikirnya. Siwon menunggu. Benar saja, tempat tidurnya sedikit miring, ada orang lain yang sekarang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Siwon menunngu dengan pura-pura tidur.

Dia mendengar deru nafas yang memburu ada di atasnya. Lalu sebuah benda yag bergesekan dengan angin mengujamnya, tepat di jantung jika Siwon tidak menghindar. Pagi yang sial. Batin Siwon. Dia membuka matanya, sedikit shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Bodohnya Siwon, kenapa tidak langsung hajar?. Siwon bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur yang lain. Dia mengamati orang di depannya. Penuh perban –seperti mumi- dengan sebuah jaket yang usang dan kucel.

"Siapa kau?"

Orang asing di kamar Siwon menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya yang tersembunyi di balik perban itu sayu, hazel coklat yang meredup.

"Kau siapa?" Siwon berteriak untuk meminta perhatian dari orang asing itu.

Lalu orang asing itu bergerak mendekati Siwon. Dia mengacungkan pisaunya lagi, siap menghujam Siwon dengan pisau itu. Siwon mengambil ancang-ancang. Detik berkutnya, Siwon sudah menahan kedua tangan orang itu agar tidak membunuhnya. Pisau karatan itu terjatuh di tempat tidur. Siwon menendangnya menjadi menjauh. Dia mendengar orang di depannya merintih.

"Ah..lepas!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Jawab!"

"Argh! Kepalaku!"

Siwon melepas cengkramannya pada tangan orang asing tadi. Beberapa perban mengelupas akibat ulah Siwon. Orang asing itu merintih, menekuk tubuhnya,lalu berteriak tertahan. Siwon bingung. Selagi nyawanya belum terkumpul semua, ada orang asing yang mungkin gila berteriak-teriak di apartmennya. "hei kau, berhenti berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Argh..Panas..K-kepalaku!"

Orang itu kembali merintih. Siwon mendekat, dia memegang lengan pemuda itu, niatnya menenangkan. Namun malah rekasi pemuda itu kembali berlebihan. Tubuh Siwon dengan mudah di dorong oleh pemuda itu. Siwon ditindih, leher pria bermarga Choi itu dicekik oleh yang lebih muda. "K-Kepalaku..Argh!"

Pemuda itu hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya, masih dengan tangan yang mencekik Siwon. Siwon hanya menahan tangan itu agar tidak mengakhiri nyawanya. Bocah itu amnesia? Pikir Siwon. Dia jadi mengamati muka yang tertutup rapat oleh perban itu. Dia menggoyangkan tangannya, tubuh di atasnya ikut tergoncang. Orang asing tadi semakin keras berteriak. Sampai sesuatu terjatuh, Siwon membelalakan matanya,

"Ini.."

.

To Be Continue...

Next Chapter :

"Hae-ah, aku punya sesuatu yang istimewa." / "Tetap tenang, maka kau tidak akan mendapat kekerasan."/ "Aku..ada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Seseorang mengikatku, lalu aku menjerit..aku takut..takut sekali...waktu itu semuanya gelap...panas...sakit...ada seseorang yang datang..tidak! dia terus mendekat..! aku-" / "Cukup."


	2. Chapter 2 : His Name

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : His Name**

5 April 20xx

Siwon's Apartmen, at 08.00

"Ini.."

Siwon menatap nanar benda yang baru saja terjatuh dari dalam jaket orang asing di atasnya. Pria bermarga Choi itu cukup terkejut, dia tidak mungkin sedang mengalami kebetulan semata. Masih menatap benda itu, Siwon mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka. Orang di atasnya juga semakin dalam mencekiknya. Siwon beralih menatap orang diatasnya. Seperti di luar kendali, meski tangan orang itu mencengkram lehernya kuat, namun raut wajahnya justru kesakitan. Ah soal kenapa pria diatasnya kesakitan itu nanti dulu, pikir Siwon. Pria tampan itu mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda ke belakang. Sekarang Siwon yang menindih si orang asing. Dia mengeluarkan pistol sebagai peringatan. Namun efeknya semakin parah. Orang itu semakin meronta, berteriak-teriak keras. Bilang "Jangan bunuh aku." Berulang kali. Siwon semakin bingung, makannya dia menurunkan pistol itu.

"Ck." Gumamnya. Lalu turun dari tubuh orang asing itu. Yang lebih muda meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur, membuat jarak dengan Siwon selebar mungkin. Masih trauma dengan todongan pistol tiba-tiba dari Siwon. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan-tangan putih itu mencengkram erat jaket usang yang dipakainya. Orang itu masih menggumam kata-kata aneh, entah apa. Sebanyak yang Siwon dengar sama seperti beberapa detik lalu saat dia menodong pistol. Siwon semakin bingung. Dia melirik orang asing itu. Lalu berpindah pada benda yang tadi sempat membuatnya terkejut.

'Dari mana anak ini punya benda..atau dia pelakunya? Ini kebetulan? Atau trap dari musuh?'

Masih mengamati itu. Benda yang sama persis seperti yang Yoona bawa ke rumah Teuk. Ukuran, corak, semuanya sama. Hanya saja yang ini adalah pasangan yang lain. Tangan kiri.

Siwon mengambil benda itu, lalu memperlihatkannya di depan orang asing di pojok tempat tidurnya, "Dari mana kau dapat ini?"

Orang itu hanya mengangkat kepala sedikit. Masih bergetar, trauma jelas sekali mengecap di wajah putih pucatnya yang tertutup perban. "A-Aku tidak tahu..Argh! kepalaku!"

Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Orang ini kenapa si? "Ayo ikut aku."

Orang asing itu berjinggit kaget. Dia semakin gemetar, "Mau kemana?"

"Aku butuh kejelasan. Kau tahu benda ini? Benda ini sangat penting dan kau datang ke apartmenku dengan keadaan seperti itu, juga membawa benda yang sangat penting. Kau pasti tidak akan sengaja menyerahkan diri, kan?"

"Melarikan, apa?"

"Ayo ! Ikut aku!"

Siwon mencoba membujuk orang itu. Dia merangkak perlahan mendekati orang itu. Mengulurkan tangan, tanda bahwa dia orang baik, menurut Siwon. Tapi orang itu tetap bertahan dalam dinding tangannya, bersembunyi dari Siwon. Siwon menarik paksa tangan yang tertutup perban itu. Namun dengan mudahnya juga orang itu menangkis tangan Siwon. Terpaksa Siwon merangkak lebih dekat. Selagi orang itu terus menyembunyikan matanya di balik kungkungan tangan, Siwon tidak akan terlihat. Tangan sedikit tan itu meraup tubuh yang lebih muda dengan mudah. Menggendong orang asing itu di pundaknya yang kokoh. Tak perduli dengan rontaan dan pukulan telak di punggungnya, Siwon keluar dari apartmen dengan mengendap.

.

"Turun! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum aku mendapat jawabannya!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun!"

BRUK

Siwon menjatuhkan orang itu di kursi penumpang mobil audinya. Dia bergegas menutup pintu, lalu berlari menuju pintu yang lain. Siwon melihat orang di sampingnya menggembungkan pipi kesal. Wajahnya terlihat akan menangis, namun ditahan. Siwon tidak perduli. Tidak lupa, saat dia menginjak pedal gas, sebuah benda Siwon lemparkan ke pangkuan orang asing yang Siwon sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Ah, masa bodo dengan nama. Jika orang ini bisa membantu kasus, apa salahnya menggunakan cara kasar? Lagi pula orang di sampingnya sepertinya hanya orang pinggiran.

Orang asing itu mendengus sebal. Lembar demi lembar perban mengelupas. Siwon dapat melihat sedikit kulit dari orang asing itu. Putih, seputih susu. Tapi Siwon yakin orang di sampingnya ini seorang pria. Dadanya saja rata saat Siwon menggendong pria itu di bahunya. Siwon tetap fokus, meski sesekali memperhatikan pria di sampingnya. Memegang kepala, mengernyit, bergumam umpatan untuk Siwon, mengotak-atik tangan, beralih ke benda di pangkuannya, hanya hal itu yang orang asing lakukan. Siwon jadi sedikit merasa perhatian, meski dia sendiri tidak sadar. Berbanding balik dengan si orang asing. Kebencian pada Siwon sudah tertanam di otaknya yang kalau loading itu sakit.

"Kita sampai."

Suara decit ban yang di rem mengagetkan orang asing dari lamunannya. Siwon melepas sabuk pengaman. Dia membuka pintu, juga membukakan pintu untuk si orang asing. Bahu orang itu kembali bergetar saat Siwon memegangnya, Siwon mendapati orang itu menatap takut pada gedung di samping mereka. Gedung kepolisian Seoul. Siwon berdecak, lalu dengan paksa menarik si orang asing. Tak lupa membawa barang penting itu di sakunya.

Lorong per lorong dilewati dua pria yang tingginya hampir sama itu. Siwon menarik perhatian para staf, di samping wajahnya yang tampan, baju dinas tidak melekat pada pria itu. Ini agak aneh, mengingat jabatan Siwon sebagai Inspektur Jendral. Tapi Siwon tidak ambil pusing. Tujuannya hanya ruangan Introgasi. Dia berharap Donghae ada di sana, sudah siap untuk mengintrogasi orang asing yang sejak pintu masuk itu Siwon gandeng.

Siwon membuka pintu kaca gelap itu pelan. Udara AC yang khas menguar masuk ke hidung mancungnya. Dia menilik orang di dalam sana, ada satu. Keberuntungan kembali berpihak padanya, Hae ada di sana. Dengan posisi membelakangi Siwon beserta map-map, entah apa itu.

"Hae-ah, aku punya sesuatu yang istimewa."

Donghae berbalik, dia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Siwon menggeret paksa seseorang yang aneh. Gaya mereka berdua sudah seperti kambing dengan pemiliknya. Sisi ketidak manusiaan Siwon muncul. Donghae sedikit merinding.

"Apa?"

Siwon meletakan sebuah benda di meja di depan mereka. Reaksi Donghae sama, terbelalak kaget.

"Dari mana.."

"Orang ini yang membawanya."

"Aw!"

Siwon mendudukan orang asing yang sejak tadi dia geret di kursi yang sebelumnya Siwon tarik. Benturan pantat dengan kursi yang tidak empuk itu membuat si orang asing mengaduh sakit. Meminta perhatian sebenarnya, dia kesal dengan perlakuan Siwon sejak tadi pagi. Isinya hanya paksaan.

"Baik, Won. Kau boleh ikut duduk."

Orang asing itu jadi berdebar. Dia jadi di introgasi? Pikirnya. Dia melihat pria yang dipanggil Donghae tadi berjalan ke pintu, menguci pintu dari dalam sementara pria yang sejak pagi membuatnya badmood duduk dengan kalem di depannya. Seolah pria yang bernama 'Won' itu tidak punya salah padanya. Orang asing itu menyipitkan sedikit matanya, dia membaca name tag di dada Siwon. "Choi Siwon." Gumamya dalam hati, sebelum terlonjak kembali karena deheman Donghae.

"Langsung saja, dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu.."

Siwon menggebrak meja di depannya, "Jangan bohong!"

"A-Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Kepalaku..aku selalu merasa pusing."

Donghae mengamati orang itu sebentar. Lalu berdiri dari kursi. Melangkah mendekati orang asing itu. Siwon mengamati, penasaran bagaimana seorang ikan teri mengintrogasi pelaku. Jujur, ini kali pertama Siwon mellihat Hae. Biasanya si Hyuk yang menemani Hae mengintrogasi, Siwon tinggal menunggu di luar. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu membungkukkan badannya di atas tubuh si orang asing.

"Won, ikat tubuhnya di kursi. Aku punya beberapa tali di lemari."

Siwon menurut. Dia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan ke pojok ruangan menghampiri lemari, lalu segera mengikat si orang asing.

"Tetap tenang, maka kau tidak akan mendapat kekerasan." Bisik Siwon. Orang asing itu meneguk ludah. Debaran hatinya tidak bisa normal. Firasat buruk menghampiri tulang belakang orang asing itu, naik sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Hae kembali mendekat setelah Siwon duduk. Dia membuka tudung jaket yang dikenakan pria asing itu. Rambut coklat ikal langsung keluar. Hae mengangguk, dia mengamati setiap detail kepala orang asing itu. Tangan pria itu bergerak ke atas, ke bahu lebih tepatnya. Tanpa aba-aba dia menyobek perban di sana. Keseluruhan tubuh orang asing itu nampak. Kulit putih susu, sedikit memerah di pundak. Dada yang datar, menunjukkan betapa muda usia orang itu. Puting yang mencuat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Orang asing itu membelalakan matanya kaget.

Namun tidak semuanya mulus. Jika boleh jujur, Siwon akan bilang 'cantik' jika saja sayatan sayatan biru di sana hilang. Banyak sekali lebam dan luka bakar, juga sayatan dan cambuk. Jelas sekali masih baru, bekas penganiayaan. Donghae melirik Siwon, seolah bertanya kapan terjadinya penganiayaan itu. Siwon mengendikkan bahu, tidak tahu. Toh, sebelum ini dia juga tidak melihat itu karena seluruh tubuh orang asing itu tertutup perban seperti mumi.

Terakhir, Donghae membuka perban yang ada di muka. Sebuah tanda di hapus di sana, tak jauh dari telinga, sekitar bagian pelipis. Entah itu di gosok, atau di keruk. Itu seperti sebuah kode sebelum ini.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau ingat dari kepalamu?" tanya Donghae dengan suara dingin. Hatinya sudah panas melihat bekas-bekas penganiayaan. Bukan panas karena ingin menyetubuhi, tapi panas ingin menemukan pelaku penganiayaan itu. Orang asing itu menunduk, dia menahan nyeri yang menghampiri otaknya lagi saat mencoba mengingat apapun di masa lalunya. Nama saja dia tidak ingat.

"Aku..ada di sebuah ruangan gelap. Seseorang mengikatku, lalu aku menjerit..aku takut..takut sekali...waktu itu semuanya gelap...panas...sakit...ada seseorang yang datang..tidak! dia terus mendekat..! aku-"

"Cukup." Potong Siwon. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Donghae yang mengernyit bingung. 'kau merusak acara intinya.'

"Dia akan meledak, Hae. Bersabarlah." Ucap Siwon, orang asing itu sedikit tersenyum, namun hanya satu detik. Ya, dia masih belum sudi berterima kasih setelah perlakuan Siwon di pagi harinya. Siwon mendekat, melepas tiap ikatan yang dia buat. Orang asing itu merapatkan ke dua pahanya. Btw, sekarang dia telanjang karena Hae melepas perban di tubuh orang asing itu dengan kekuatan maksimal. Siwon berdecak kesal saat si orang asing malah semakin kaku.

"Berdiri." Kata Siwon datar. Namun tidak digubris. Jadilah dia menarik tangan orang itu. Sontak saja Siwon harus menahan berat badan orang di depannya. Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari, kejantanan mereka beradu, meski masih terhalang celana jeans Siwon.

Drrt..

Hae meraba ponselnya di kantong. Lalu meletakannya di telinga. "Baik, dia ada bersamaku. Hm."

"Siapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Teuk-ssi. Back up sudah selesai, kita akan mengungkap siapa pelakunya. Kau juga ikut."

Siwon membuka jas luarnya, lalu menggunakan jas itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos orang asing di depannya. Lumayan lah, meski paha putih itu masih terekspose.

"Kau pakai ini, gulung kembali perbanmu, setidaknya sampai paha atau lutut. Aku menunggu tiga menit."

Tidak menjawab. Orang asing itu hanya menurut.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membuka perbannya?" tanya Hae. Siwon melirik luka-luka yang ada di tubuh orang asing itu. Karena Donghae Gay, jadi Siwon kira ini semacam modus. "Bukan itu, aku menemukan jawabannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar ke rapat pertemuan."

"Tunggulah sebentar Hae."

"S-Sudah."

"Ayo!"

.

Di sinilah orang asing itu. Tengok kanan-kiri seperti orang hilang hanya untuk menunggu Siwon selesai rapat. Dia menengok ke jendela yang hanya diberikan satu celah untuk mengintip. Di sana kedap suara, tapi setidaknya dia bisa memperkirakan kapan rapat itu selesai. Orang asing itu mendesah lagi, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Hal yang sering dia lakukan kala sedang bosan. Kenapa Siwon lama sekali? Ini sudah 3 jam Siwon di sana. Di luar sini orang asing itu malu, juga kedinginan karena hanya jas Siwon lah yang menghangatkannya.

.

Siwon menahan dagunya. Serius menyaksikan bagaimana pencuri itu masuk. Seperti dugannya, ada orang lain yang masuk ke lorong penyimpanan. Karena CPU yang di bakar, juga camera yang waktu itu mati. Makannya video itu hanya menampilkan si pencuri saat masuk memanjat dari jendela. Mematikan camera, lalu sensor bunyi, dua detik berikutnya mati, sudah. Video itu hanya sampai alarm dimatikan. Jelas-jelas hechul melebarkan langkah si pencuri. Hechul sendiri mengira dia yang membunyikan alarm. Apa semua ini kebetulan? Apa sebelumnya pencuri itu sudah tahu kalau Hechul akan ke kamar mandi?

Siwon berdiri, mengambil alih perhatian orang-orang di ruang rapat. "Jadi, bisa disimpulkan, saat kita semua rapat, seorang staf ada yang ke ruang penyimpanan. Lalu hechul ikut keluar. Saat si Staf sampai di ruang penyimpanan, ada orang lain yang masuk, mematikan camera, lalu memukul staf tadi. Alarm bunyi, Hechul mengira dia pelakunya, makannya Hechul langsung mematikkan alarm itu karena takut membuat panik orang-orang. Ternyata itu malah melebarkan langkah si pencuri. Tapi sepertinya si pencuri juga ketakutan, makannya dia langsung kabur. Karena panik, dia sampai lupa dengan kaos tangannya yang terjatuh di bawah jendela."

Yoona meroll matanya, "Kau tahu apa yang hilang, Won-ah? Chip 'kau tahu' itu hilang!"

"APA?"

"CPU di sana menyimpan semua data itu. Dari penuturanmu, seharusnya si staf hanya membuka pintu. Kalau membuka komputer, sepertinya hanya orang penting yang bisa. Tapi Chip yang berisi data penting milik negara itu hilang! Tidak mungkin pencuri itu yang melakukannya, kan?. Tapi dia berhasil membobol password komputer kita. Tidak ada data hilang, dia sukses! Dalam waktu berapa detik? Bukannya itu menakjubkan? Kecepatan larimu ke ruang penyimpanan masih kalah cepat dengan kecepatannya menghack password. Dia Hacker! Hacker profesional! Jadi bukan panik yang membuatnya buru-buru keluar, tugasnya memang sudah selesai!"

Siwon meneguk ludah. Jadi, ini alasan kenapa CPU itu di bakar. Agar kepolisian tidak bisa melacak siapa yang menghack. Ini akan sulit. Melawan hacker profesional, eh?

"Oke, jadi dia hacker handal." Tulis Teuk, dia sedikit mencairkan suasana yang selama beberapa menit lalu itu mencekam. Chip hilang, tambah lagi tugasnya.

"Lalu untuk introgasi beberapa menit lalu." Donghae bersuara.

"Hae-ssi, anda-"

"Ini mendadak, Yesung-ssi. Siwon-ah, menemukan pemilik dari kaos tangan yang lain."

Suasana kembali menegang. Siwon kembali berdiri, siap menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pagi tadi, saat aku baru bangun. Seseorang sudah ada di atasku dengan sebuah pisau yang siap menusuk jantungku. Aku sempat bergulat, lalu benda penting itu jatuh dari jaketnya. Aku segera membawa anak itu ke mari." Ujarnya, kembali duduk.

Hae membuka lembar demi lembar yang belum dia tandai. Sebuah halaman akhirnya dia temukan. "Dari pemeriksaan. Banyak luka di tubuhnya, diduga penganiayaan. Sebuah bekas kerokan di pelipis tertutup oleh rambut, ada bekas kode. Memar di belakang kepala. Di kepala, ada tiga bekas suntikan. Di lengan empat, serta di leher dua."

"Saat di introgasi, dia kehilangan kontrol emosi. Ingatannya hilang. Lalu beberapa ingatan tabu ada di kepala anak itu. Aku menduganya sebagai suntikan LSD. Ini kerap sekali digunakan dalam praktek penghapusan anggota organisasi gelap."

"Dilihat dari kesamaan sketsa, hanya rambut mereka yang sama. Ikal, berwarna coklat. Hanya saja anak yang Siown bawa rambutnya sedikit hangus. Mungkin sebelumnya ada beberapa putung rokok yang sengaja di tusukkan ke kepala anak itu di tahap penyiksaan."

Teuk mengisi paru-parunya kembali setelah mendengar penuturan Hae. Yang lain pun sama. Tegang, kasus kali ini lebih rumit dan juga ekstrem.

"Tadi kau bilang penghapusan anggota organisasi? Apa kau menyimpulkan bahwa musuh kita kali ini sebuah organisasi?" tanya Teuk.

"Sepertinya begitu. Juga Chip yang diambil itu merupakan 'kau tahu' jadi kurasa, ini ada kaitannya dengan tetangga sebelah." Ujar Yesung.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah damai, kan?" gumam Kangin

"Tapi bisa saja mereka masih punya dendam. Jangan sok polos kau Kangin! Kau tahu semua seluk beluknya!" omel Yesung.

"Sudah-sudah. Apa anak ini si pelaku, Hae-ah?" tanya Teuk.

"Aku bingung. Ciri-ciri mereka hampir sama di video itu. Namun kali ini ada kesan 'penghapusan anggota'. Jadi anak ini bisa saja berstatus mantan anggota organisasi itu."

"Tidak. Aku yakin dia hanya kambing hitam." Tiba-tiba Siwon nyeletuk.

"Jika memang begitu, kenapa mereka tidak langsung membunuh anak ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi jika memang benar anak ini mantan anggota tersebut-"

"Aku bilang bukan. Percaya padaku, aku tahu apa yang disembunyikan anak itu. Kumohon, jangan jadikan dia tersangka!" ucap Siwon.

"Apa jaminanmu?"

"Aku percaya dia bisa dijadikan kunci dari permasalahan ini."

Teuk mendesah lagi. "Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu. Kuharap kau bukan pengkhianat, Won-ah."

"Tentu, sir."

.

Orang asing bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Deritnya membuatnya ngilu. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Siwon. Sekelompok orang berlalu begitu saja melewati orang asing itu. Sementara Siwon masih di dalam. Dengan tangan terkepal di meja dan wajah tertunduk. Orang asing itu masuk.

"Mm..h-hyung?"

"..."

"H-hyung.."

"Ayo pulang." Hanya itu yang Siwon katakan. Itupun tanpa memandang si orang asing. Namun orang asing itu kembali tersenyum tipis. Dia memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung Siwon. Mengelusnya pelan dengan susah payah karena tangan satunya menahan jas Siwon agar tidak melorot, menampakkan tubuh telanjang atasnya. "Ke apartmenmu, lagi?"

"Iya, kemana lagi? Kau harus menyembuhkan diri dulu."

'Ternyata orang ini baik.'

"I-Iya."

.

06.45 p.m

At Siwon's Apartmen

Pertama, Siwon membuka gulungan perban yang melekat pada tubuh orang itu. Sebuah sapu tangan tersumpal di mulut orang asing. Siwon pikir obat bius yang digunakan di penganiayaan sebelumnya sudah habis sore ini. Terbukti, saat tadi Siwon sedang menyiapkan air untuk orang asing mandi. Orang asing itu kembali berteriak kesakitan. Membungkukan tubuhnya yang ringkih. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di kamar mandi Siwon. Dengan Siwon yang sigap membasuh luka-luka itu. Dia merasa kasihan juga saat tangannya menyentup tiap inci kulit putih itu. Hampir semua yang di sentuhnya mengakibatkan jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut jelita itu. Siwon terpaksa ekstra hati-hati, meninggalkan pribadinya yang keras.

Usai membersihkan luka dan mengganti perban. Siwon kembali menggendong orang asing itu ke tempat tidurnya. Merebahkannya dengan hati-hati, lalu mulai memilah beberapa pakaian yang kiranya pas melekat di tubuh cantik itu. Sebuah kemeja putih yang kedodoran. Well, tidak buruk. Siwon memakaikan baju itu. Rasanya seperti punya seorang bayi gede.

Siwon melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Ini lebih awal ketimbang jadwal biasanya dia pulang. Usai menyelesaikan kancing terakhir di kemeja orang asing itu, Siwon berbalik. Meredupkan kamar tidurnya, berniat keluar untuk tidak sekamar dengan orang asing di tempat tidurnya.

"H-Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Siwon sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Lalu mendekat kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Mau kubacakan cerita?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Sudah tidur. Kau merepotkan."

Orang asing itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sekali jahat, tetap jahat, pikir orang asing itu. Siwon naik, dia merangkul bahu orang asing itu. Rasanya seperti memeluk sebuah kapas yang harum, pikir Siwon. Saking rapuh dan ringannya orang asing itu.

Chuu..

Sebuah ciuman singkat orang asing itu dapat di keningnya. Dia dan Siwon sempat shock. Namun topeng masing-masing belum retak.

"Good night, Gyu." Ucap Siwon, sedikit parau.

"Gyu?"

"Nama untukmu. Cocok dengan pipi gembilmu. Gyu."

"=="

Lalu Gyu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati rangkulan yang Siwon berikan. Menikmati setiap tarikan nafasnya yang penuh oleh bau tubuh Siwon. Gyu, sekarang dia punya nama. Entah kenapa bibirnya tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan senyuman saat mengucapkan nama itu. Nama untuk dirinya.

Gyu.

To be Continue...

* * *

**Pojok Bales Review : **

**To : meotmeot**

Udah terjawab di chapter ini ^^

**To : Nisa Wonkyu**

UDAH KAKAK! INI KILAT BANGET! SALAHIN INNER AUTHOR YANG NGEBET PENGEN NERUSIN FIC! Yang nyekek? Udah terjawab di Chapter ini ^^ hehe

**To :Wonkyu**

udah kak :3

**To : Wonhaesung Love**

Itu artinya...ORANG ASING :p

**To :Hanna shinjiseok**

Oh, itu masih jadi misteri, ada jawabannya di chapter depan ^^ makannya baca terus ya ^^ -plak, modus-

* * *

**Cuap cuap Author : Untuk yang sudah menebak Kyuhyun, Author ucapkan selamat ^^ JAWABAN ANDA SALAH -plak- /Itu juga Kyuhyun!/ **

**Intinya author cuma bisa ngucapin Gomawo buat reader yang mau baca, juga yang nyempetin Review :3 -bow- Mumpung lagi ada kesempatan main di depan kompu jadi langsung di update :3 Soal nama 'Gyu' itu cuma perasaan author aja. Gyu itu kesannya imut -plak- /bilang aja lu nemu gambar baby Gyutan di google-/Ya begitulah :D Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang udah baca. ;)**

**Next Chapter : **

**"Ya, kalau pun nanti ingatannya kembali dan dia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya." / "Hm, untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, kurasa kau harus mengajaknya keliling." / "Aku akan melindungimu, tetap seperti ini."**


	3. Chapter 3 : Strange mission

**1하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

* * *

6 April 20xx

Siwon's Apartmen at 07.00 a.m

.

Siwon menggerakan bola matanya. Mimpinya berakhir begitu saja, membuatnya harus kembali ke dunia nyata. Merepotkan. Ditambah sorotan sinar matahari yang menembus tirai kamarnya, Siwon semakin terganggu. Pria bermarga Choi itu bangkit, menyingkap selimutnya. Lalu mengucek mata sebentar, mengumpulkan nyawanya. Jam kikuk di dinding menunjukan pukul 7. Siwon menguap, merentangkan tangannya, melemaskan semua otot di tubuhnya sampai bunyi 'krek' melegakan pria itu. Tidak sengaja, tangan tannya menyenggol seseorang. Siwon menoleh ke belakang. Btw dia lupa kalau semalam dia sekasur dengan orang asing. Eh, orang asing itu sudah punya nama. Namanya Gyu, Siwon tersenyum mengingat nama itu.

Anak itu sangat lucu saat tertidur. Kulit putih mulusnya, pipi gembil, juga bibir merah muda yang terbuka sedikit kala orang itu bernapas.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu memulai hari dengan meraih handuk di dalam lemari. Dia menengok –lagi- orang lain di tempat tidurnya itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Memastikan bahwa Gyu baik-baik saja.

.

Siwon keluar, sudah berpakaian rapi. Dia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan bawahan hitam. Tak lupa kartu nama yang menggantung di lehernya. Siwon pergi ke dapur, iseng-iseng membuat waffle untuk pengganjal perut. Juga mungkin jamuan pertamanya untuk orang asing di tempat tidurnya. Pria itu hanya membutuhkan waktu tak kurang dua puluh menit untuk membuat waffle di piring. Cream vanilla dan coklat pria itu pilih. Siwon menjilat jarinya yang sempat kena krim. Manis. Lalu pria itu kembali ke kamar, berniat membangunkan Gyu.

"Gyu..ayo makan."

"Ung.." tangannya di tepis oleh yang lebih muda. Siwon mendengus sebentar, meski kesal tapi dia belum menyerah untuk membangunkan Gyu.

"Gyu.."

"Hyung..Masih ngantuk!"

"Makan dulu hoi! Nanti dingin!"

"Lima menit lagiii!"

"Gyu!" Selimut Siwon angkat. Gyu terlonjak, sesuatu yang hangat menghilang dengan tiba-tiba, pikir Gyu. Dia membuka sebelah matanya, mempoutkan bibir, lalu menatap sebal ke arah Siwon. "Aku bilang lima menit lagi, hyung! Kembalikkan selimutnya!"

Siwon menjauhkan selimut itu dari jangkauan Gyu. "Kapan aku jadi hyungmu?" tanyanya menggoda Gyu.

"Kembalikan, Ahjussi!"

"Aku belum setua itu jadi ahjussi!" getok Siwon pada jidat Gyu. Gyu meringis pelan, namun ini kesempatan. Dengan cepat Gyu meraih Selimut yang Siwon pegang.

"Beri aku lima menit, Siwon-ssi."

Lalu pria gembul itu kembali bergelung di dalam hangatnya selimut. Siwon merasakan otot di dahinya berkedut. Kesal. Dia meletakan tangannya di pinggang. "Tapi salahmu kalau waffle itu dingin."

"Iya iya, kau bisa meninggalkanku, Siwon-ssi."

"Hah, kau ini. Aku berangkat kalau begitu."

"Hm."

Siwon hanya mendesah pasrah. Dia menatap Gyu yang sudah tertidur. Cepat sekali, dasar ulat kasur, pikir Siwon. Pria bermarga Choi itu naik ke tempat tidur. Dia menyibakkan anak rambut yang jatuh ke dahi Gyu, lalu diakhiri dengan menarik selimut putih itu sampai dagu Gyu. "Mimpi indah."

Jadilah Siwon makan pagi sendiri.

.

Mobil audi Siwon berhenti. Empu dari mobil itu turun. Tak lupa dengan membawa map hasil laporan fisum privatnya. Kesempatan memandikan Gyu kemarin tidak Siwon siakan untuk memeriksa luka apa saja yang ada di tubuh Gyu. Tidak ada foto, Siwon takut Gyu malah berteriak dan jadi tidak percaya padannya. Tindakan Siwon juga termasuk pencabulan, karena Gyu sendiri tidak mengizinkan. Namun keadaan memaksa Gyu mau untuk dimandikan Siwon. Pria itu membuka pintu terakhir menuju ruangan Lee Teuk.

"Teuk-ssi."

"Won."

Oh, di sana juga sudah ada Hae rupanya.

"Apa kau sudah?"

"Ini, kebanyakan sama seperti Hae. Tidak ada luka yang lebih parah."

Teuk melihat-lihat kertas laporan Siwon. Dia mengangguk paham. "Tapi ini bukan berarti aku membela anak itu, Won. Kemungkinan masih kuat menuju anak itu."

"Hm. Aku tahu." Balas Siwon malas. Dia ikut duduk di kursi di samping Hae. "Jika dia memang anggota organisasi musuh, ini akan sangat berguna jika ingatannya kembali. Namun, LSD biasanya berakibat fatal. Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku tulis di e-mail, Won?"

"Sudah, dia sudah tidak mengigau."

"Jangan paksa dia, Won. Ingatanya itu penting." Kata Teuk.

"Ya, kalau pun nanti ingatannya kembali dan dia tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, aku tidak akan segan membunuhnya." Kata Siwon dingin.

"Lha? Kenapa? Buh, aku kira kau kasihan padanya sampai melarang kami menjadikannya tersangka. Well, aku sempat kaget juga. Kau kan terkenal kejam selain Kangin di sini." Ledek Teuk.

"Aku percaya padannya, dia bisa jadi kunci dari masalah ini. Meski aslinya dia tersangka, tapi memperlakukannya dengan lembut untuk kali ini sepertinya bukan masalah bagiku." Balas Siwon datar.

"Awas, nanti kau menyukainya." Ledek Hae. Yah, dia gay sendiri di markas itu si.

"Aku bukan gay sepertimu, Teri!"

"Haha! Mau taruhan?"

"Baik. Kalau nanti aku jadi gay dan menyukai Gyu, aku akan membelikanmu dan Hyuk tiket liburan ke Hawai gratis!"

"Baiklah! Omong-omong Gyu itu siapa?"

"Hei kalian berdua, kembali ke masalah." Tegur Teuk. Hae kembali membuka ponselnya, dia membuka file tempat semua rencananya pada misi ini tersimpan. "Hm, untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, kurasa kau harus mengajaknya keliling."

"Keliling? Oh ya, tempat terakhir kau menemukan anak itu dimana?" tanya Teuk.

"Dia yang ada di kamarku. Mungkin masuk jendela? Tapi kekunci semua! Pintupun aku tidak memberikan kunci duplikat pada siapapun."

"Aneh, mungkin memang dikirim dari pihak hotel."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hae!"

"Baiklah, kalian keluar! Won! Kau kerjakan misi tadi!"

"Aku kira tadi bercanda. Kalian sedang menjodohkanku atau bagaimana?" Siwon sampai berdiri, dia melotot pada Teuk untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Yang menjodohkanmu itu siapa? Sudah kerjakan! Ini perintah!"

"Aish, kalian sama saja." Siwon keluar dari ruangan Teuk dengan sedikit berat hati. Pasalnya dia belum tahu maksud dari tugas ini. Ini akal-akalan hae untuk mencomblangkannya dengan Gyu atau benar-benar untuk memulihkan ingatan Gyu? Apa iya harus dengan jalan-jalan?.

"Siwon!" Donghae berlari menyusul Siwon. "Hm? Mau menggodaku lagi?" kata Siwon.

"Tidak, soal Gyu..apa itu nama si anak hilang? Dia sudah ingat namanya?"

Siwon dengan muka polos menjawab, "Itu nama dariku."

Doghae melongo, namun detik berikutnya dia menyeringai setan. Dia bisa merasakan hawa tiket Hawai dari kantong Siwon. Dia menepuk pundak Siwon lalu berlalu. Firasat buruk segera menghampiri Siwon. Dia merasa, kalau dia akan kehilangan uang banyak setelah ini.

.

Siwon mengemudikan mobil audinya kembali ke rumah. Kasus ini rumit. Dia kembali mengingat soal bel, lalu Gyu. Yesung dan Kangin, dua hyungnya itu belum ada kabar. Melacak seorang Hacker itu seperti mencari jarum di dalam jerami. Apalagi itu hacker profesional. Semuanya tidak meninggalkan bekas. Sidik jari, sampai hari ini Siwon belum tahu sidik jari siapa yang ada di kaos tangan itu. Hyuk susah dikorek soal ini. Ryewook, dia bersama Yoona terus mencari pelakunya. Paling dikhususkan itu di daerah sekitar Apartmen Siwon. Tempat diduga Gyu di buang. Henry, Siwon tidak tahu anak itu. Mengingat Henry hanya dekat dengan Teuk sejak kepindahan anak itu dari luar daerah.

Lampu merah menyala. Satu belokan lagi Siwon sampai di apartmennya. Dia menunduk di gagang stir. Chip masih dilacak, tapi belum ketemu juga. Semaksimal apapun itu. Perang, Siwon tidak bisa membayangkan jika kejadian itu terulang lagi di sejarah hidupnya. Perang terlalu mengerikan. Apalagi dengan teknologi seperti sekarang.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Melongok melihat hitungan mundur di lampu merah. Masih sisa dua puluh detik. Dia menengokan kepala ke kiri. Di sana hanya deretan cafe dan toko yang sering Siwon lewati. Entah itu saat joging atau pulang pergi ke kantor seperti sekarang.

Matanya yang ngantuk tiba-tiba terbuka.

Siwon melihat Henry.

Dengan seseorang, entah siapa itu. Mereka terlihat akrab, lalu Henry menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Dan saat amplop itu di buka,

Lampu hijau menyala.

Siwon masih menyipitkan matanya mengamati sedetail mungkin apa yang ada di amplop itu. Sialan, dia tidak punya teropong. Untuk kali ini Siwon merasa butuh pada benda yang sejak dulu dia katai sebagai mainan anak kecil.

Bunyi klakson bersahutan di belakangnya. Siwon mendecih. Dia melihat orang di depan Henry tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Mereka berjabat tangan. Satu foto hampir terlihat saat tangan mereka berjabat. Siwon mengigit bibirnya, sementara kakinya mulai menginjak pelan gas untuk memenuhi keinginan orang-orang di belakangnya.

Sedikit lagi,

Foto itu...

Gyu?

Siwon menginjak penuh gasnya. Dia salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tadi memang seperti Gyu. Dia kembali mengingat foto yang ada di amplop itu, background putih, rambut orangnya ikal pendek, coklat. Mugkin saja itu orang lain, karena Siwon hanya tahu ciri-ciri seperti itu mirip Gyu, maka dia langsung mengaitkan clue itu pada Gyu. Lupakan siapa di foto itu, batin Siwon masih kesal. Sekarang, kenapa Henry ada di sana dengan orang asing dan sebuah foto yang jelas-jelas dengan clue yang masih jadi rahasia polisi. Dengan kata lain, tadi henry sedang membocorkan siapa yang sedang diincar kepolisian. Atau orang yang bersama Henry tadi juga dari kepolisian?

Kenapa tidak ada kabar?

'Sialan, jika saja masih merah. Aku pasti bisa melihat foto dan membaca gerakan bibir mereka lebih lama. Sialan sialan!' rutuk Siwon di dalam hati. Dia memarkirkan audinya di tempat parkir aprtmennya. Keluar, masih dengan emosi sama.

"Ah lupakan, itu misi rahasia dari Teuk mungkin." Kata Siwon berusaha menyingkirkan pertanyaan ini itu di kepalanya soal tadi. Tapi tetap saja, hatiya tetap tidak tenang. Apalagi orang di sana mirip Gyu.

'kenapa aku jadi khawatir dengan Gyu?'

Batin Siwon sebelum tubuh tingginya tenggelam dalam pintu Lift.

.

Sret..

Pintu terbuka setelah kartu itu dideteksi cocok dengan kamar. Siwon melenggang masuk. Sunyi seperti biasanya. Dia menemukan Gyu sedang menonton Televisi sambil bermain laptopnya. Langkah kaki Siwon tidak mengalihkan Gyu dari benda kotak yang sedang menampilkan sebuah game balap mobil. Siwon menghela nafas, dia berdiri di depan Gyu, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menutup layar laptopnya. Siwon tersenyum mendapati Gyu melempar wajah kesal kepadanya. Dengan pipi yang dipoutkan layaknya anak kecil.

Siwon memegang kepala Gyu yang rambutnya masih acak-acakan. "Apa kau ingat kejadian sebelum kau ke kamarku, Gyu?"

Gyu menormalkan pipinya. Dia menggeleng layaknya anak kecil. Lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat memori sekecil apapun sebelum detik dimana dia hampir membunuh Siwon. Gyu mengernyit. Siwon jadi tegang. Gyu tampak kesakitan. Meski teriakan tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-Aargh.."

Siwon melepas tangannya dari kepala Gyu,"Tidak usah dipaksakan. Ayo jalan-jalan, siapa tahu itu bisa membantu mengingat masa lalumu." Kata Siwon, lalu berlalu ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih kasual.

"Siwon-ssi, aku belum mandi."

"Kenapa?" Siwon melongokan kepalanya dari kamar.

Gyu memperlihatkan deretan perban di badannya, Siwon menabok jidat, lupa. "Ya sudah sini! Sekalian ganti perban."

"Mandi bersama lagi?"

"Lah kau mau mandi sendiri?"

"T-Tidak. Tapi..."

"Percayalah, aku normal. Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah sepertimu!"

Gyu menunduk. Memainkan jemarinya, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi chubbynya. Siwon menghela nafas. Idenya untuk mengajak Gyu ke taman bermain akan sia-sia jika mereka kesiangan. Jadilah Siwon kembali mendekati Gyu, dia membawa Gyu dengan mudahnya di pundak kekarnya. Gyu hendak meronta, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya mati rasa saat mencium bau badan Siwon. Dia merasa aman di dalam rengkuhan Siwon. Gyu menggerakan tangannya. Mencengkram bahu kokoh Siwon. Tanpa sadar menyesap aroma itu lebih dalam.

.

"Siwon-ssi, ini.."

"Pas untukmu." Kata Siwon acuh, lalu mendorong Gyu masuk ke mobilnya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis saat memutari mobinya untuk mencapai pintu yang lain. Di dalam mobilnya Gyu kembali mempoutkan bibir sambil memandang ke jendela, enggan menatap Siwon. Sifat Tsundere yang Siwon tidak ketahui ternyata ada pada Gyu di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bercanda saat bilang itu pas utukmu." Katanya lagi, lalu menyalakan mobil. Membawa mereka menjauh dari apartmen Siwon.

"Tapi aku jadi seperti anak perempuan! Bahuku terekspos! Aku malu hyung!"

Siwon terkekeh, "Banyak pria dewasa memakai V-neck, Gyu. Tidak usah malu, kalaupun mereka mengataimu perempuan, kau memang seperti anak perempuan." Ledek Siwon.

"Aku laki-laki, Siwon-ssi!"

"Haha, terserah apa katamu, tapi memang benar kau seperti anak perempuan, Gyu."

"Ugh.."

Mereka diam. Ledekan Siwon membuat Gyu enggan membangun sebuah percakapan. Anak itu mengabaikan Siwon dengan menatap jendela dan melihat pemandangan di kanan jalan. Apa sekesal itu Gyu dibilang anak perempuan? Pikir Siwon, tapi dia tidak perduli si. Gyu terihat makin lucu saat sedang marah. Jarak antara apartmen Siwon dengan taman bermain tidak terlalu jauh. Siwon yang sudah lama tidak ke sana menjadi penasaran juga. Seharusnya dia tidak menikmati misi ini, tapi yang namanya taman hiburan emang tempat untuk menghibur diri, kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika Siwon sedikit bersenang-senang di sini. Tidak konstan terus mengawasi perkembangan ingatan Gyu. Juga kali ini yang paling istimewa adalah Gyu itu sendiri. Kehadiran Gyu di taman hiburan sepertinya akan membuat masa kanak-kanak Siwon kembali.

"Yak, sudah sampai."

"Hemh." Gyu memalingkan mukanya, masih kesal. Siwon mendesah lagi, entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia membukakan pintu untuk anak itu. Gyu terus memalingkan muka. Siwon kesal, dia mendekat pada telinga Gyu. Berbisik. Gyu merinding seketika, dia –tanpa paksaan Siwon- langsung ngibrit ke loker masuk. Melambaikan tangan pada Siwon agar pria bermarga Choi itu cepat mendekat. Tidak lupa dengan hinaan kalau Siwon lelet.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap Gyu yang satu ini.

Mereka masuk. Gyu memimpin jalannya acara. Wahana pertama langsung ke Tornado yang letaknya memang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Siwon membelalakan matanya. Sialan, dia akan langsung mual hanya dengan naik benda yang membolak balikkan orang di sana. Menatap saja Siwon sudah merinding.

"Ayo Siwon-ssi! Naik itu!"

Tangan Siwon ditarik-tarik. Siwon merutuk pada Teuk, jika ini bukan misi, Siwon tidak akan mau menuruti kemauan Gyu, dia lebih memilih duduk di bawah menunggu.

"Aku di bawah saja, Gyu."

"Hee? Kau takut?" ledek Gyu.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku takut? Buh, mereka hanya berlebihan sampai berteriak seperti itu." Ujar Siwon. Dalam hati dia lebih merutuk lagi. Sifat Tsundere Gyu menular pada Siwon rupanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik! Aku ingin lihat, Apakah Siwon-ssi akan berteriak seperti mereka? Xixixi."

"Tidak, Gyu. Ayolah, disana ngantri!"

"Kita kan pakai Gold card, haduh~."

Rutukan lagi Siwon keluarkan di hati. Dia ingin sekali mengulang saat dimana dia membeli tiket. Karena kesombongannya mau memaki Gold card –yang nyatanya bisa masuk tanpa antri- karena di ejek Gyu tidak punya uang, sekarang dia memakan buah perbuatannya sendiri. Ini semua memang sudah direncakan Gyu rupanya. Oh~ anak itu mau balas dendam? Batin Siwon.

"Haish, baik-baik. Hentikan Puppy eyesmu."

"Yeah!"  
Siwon hanya bisa berdoa semoga nyawanya masih melekat setelah menaiki permainan ini.

-Poor Siwon-

.

"Hoek."

"Siwon-ssi, masih mual?" Pijat Gyu makin keras. Well, setelah menaiki permainan ekstrem itu Siwon langsung dadah-dadah tanda menyerah. Dia turun dengan dipapah Gyu. Dengan muka yang absurd, itupun Siwon masih mendapat tatapan kagum dari para gadis di sekitar wahana permainan. Jujur, Gyu sedikit risih melihat Siwon di tatap seperti itu oleh para gadis. Namun Gyu tidak ambil pusing. Dia segera membawa Siwon ke sebuah bangku dekat Japanese Snack car.

"Hoeek.."

"Mian. Maafkan ku, Won-ssi. Aku kira kau berani menaiki itu. Mian." Gyu membukakan sebuah botol air mineral yang langsung Siwon terima. Siwon menghabiskan air di dalam botol itu seperti orang yang dehidrasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau bisa mual dengan menaiki itu? Aku bisa menghentikan keusilanku."

"Hooek.."

"Won-ssi..kumohon jangan mutah terus. Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam kesehatan."

Gyu masih dengan memijat leher Siwon mulai meneteskan air mata. Siwon mencoba menormalkan perutnya yang terus bergejolak. Juga pening yang menyiksa kepalanya. Dia mulai mendengar isak tangis. Apa Gyu menangis? pikirnya. Dia sendiri saja tenang, ini hanya mual biasa. Wajar jika ada orang yang tidak kuat naik wahana ekstrem macam tornado menjadi mual. Paling 10 menit kemudian orang itu akan normal kembali. Atau Gyu merasa takut dengan caranya mutah?

"Hooek.."

"Won-ssi..hiks, maafkan aku." Kata Gyu makin merasa bersalah. Dari tadi Siwon memang tidak mengatakan apapun selain 'hoek hoek' sejak mereka turun dari tornado dan berakhir di bangku ini. Siwon menarik napas panjang. Ini mutah terakhirnya.

"Hooek."

Kantong keresek yang Siwon pegang kembali terisi. Gyu tidak menyembunyikan isaknya lagi. Dia jelas-jelas menangisi Siwon. Mengundang tatapan tanya dari pengunjung lain. Siwon mengirim isyarat agar Gyu mengambilkannya Tisu. Gyu menurut, meski sekarang matanya sudah tidak jelas karena terlalu deras menangis.

Siwon melap mulutnya. Masih membungkuk. Gyu juga tetap melancarkan pijatan absurd yang dengan lapang dada Siwon terima.

"Ho-"

Tanpa Siwon duga. Gyu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Dia membekap mulut Siwon agar tidak mutah lagi. Suara Siwon terlalu mengerikan bagi Gyu. Dia menangis di bahu Siwon.

"Huee! Won-ssi! Berhentilah mutah! Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali normal! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku yang mengajakmu-"

"Gyu." Kata Siwon, masih serak. Dia berdehem pelan. Tangannya terangkat, membelai surai coklat Gyu pelan.

"Aku tidak apa." Itu. Hanya itu yang Siwon katakan. Padahal sebelum ini, sebelum dia naik tornado dia sudah menyumpahi Gyu. Mengatai Gyu. Tapi, diakhir, dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Untuk detik ini, dia hanya ingin menenangkan Gyu. Tidak ingin mendengar isak lemah Gyu. Apalagi melihat air mata Gyu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku yang mengajakmu! Eh? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menolak? Mau sok jantan hah? Sudah kubilang aku bukan gadis! Ini bukan kencan!" kini Gyu malah ngomel. Siwon tidak bisa menahan saat sesuatu yang gaib menarik kedua ujung bibirnya saat mendengar kekhawatiran Gyu. Tanpa sadar Siwon malah menarik kepala Gyu agar berhadapan. Usapannya di rambut Gyu berhenti.

"Karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu."

Mereka bertatapan.

Lama

Gyu diam, tak lupa dengan rona tipis di pipi

Siwon diam, matanya terkunci pada hazel Gyu yang basah

Waktu seakan berhenti

"Ekhm."

Sayang sekali, deheman dari pemilik Japanese Snack car di samping mereka mengacaukan momen manis ini. Siwon dan Gyu terlonjak bersama. Mereka langsung membuat jarak. Berdehem untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang kering. Menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi masing-masing.

"Ini roti sush yang anda pesan. Taiyaki, serta waffle vanilla. Arigatou, selamat menikmati." Lalu pelayan itu berlalu.

Siwon menatap waffle di dalam kotak yang sama dengan Taiyaki dan sush. Dia terlalu gengsi mengambil snack di sana setelah mutah tadi. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Gyu. Dia yang memesan, tapi juga malu mau makan duluan. Disamping itu, di sini kan yang sakit Siwon. Seharusnya Siwon yang memakannya duluan.

Kruuuuuuyuk

Mereka memalingkan muka. Oke, ini memalukan. Batin mereka masing-masing. Gyu menatap Siwon. "Err, Won-ssi. Kau bisa makan duluan."

"Ah, Terima kasih."

Karena Siwon juga lapar. Pria bermarga Choi itu mengambil Taiyaki. Menggigitnya kecil. Merasakan rasa manis selai kacang merah di sana. Dia melahap langsung satu Taiyaki di tangannya. Siwon mengambil Sush, hal yang sama pada Taiyaki terjadi juga pada Sush. Siwon makan dengan lahap. Sampai melupakan Gyu di sampingnya. Gyu menelan ludah. Dia juga ingin, tapi terlalu malu untuk mengganggu acara makan Siwon. Siwon yang ada di depannya seperti kelaparan.

Sush terakhir, Siwon mengambilnya. Melihat-lihatnya sebentar, lalu melirik Gyu. Siwon memberikan kode pada Gyu untuk membuka mulut. Gyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Siwon mengangguk. Sedikit ragu Gyu membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Siwon menyuapinya. Gyu mengunyah Sush yang agak aneh, tentu saja. Aneh, karena kali ini di suapi oleh Siwon. Gyu tersedak memikirkan pikiran aneh tadi. Dia menenggak air mineralnya sampai setengah. Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Gyu pelan.

"Ne ne, hati-hati."

"Uhuk..Uhuk.."

"Oh iya, di sini ada pameran. Software game terbaik sepanjang tiga tahun terakhir."

"Ayo kesana!" sahut Gyu langsung. Dia menenteng makanan mereka. Lalu menggandeng Siwon untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Meski Gyu tidak tahu pameran itu ada di mana. Tapi untuk sekarang, dia benar-benar butuh pengalih topik. Juga tempat yang berbeda agar mereka tidak canggung lagi. Dia tidak enak jika harus berdekatan dengan Siwon sementara pikirannya ke mana-mana.

"Dimana, Won-ssi?"

"Dekat stand itu, nah iya sekarang belok kanan. Itu! Sudah terlihat."

Gyu berlari. Mengabaikan Siwon yang tertatih tidak bisa mengimbangi Gyu yang berlari dengan cepat. Tapi pria itu tetap saja tersenyum. Bahkan ketika satpam melihatnya dengan aneh. Dua sejoli itu terlalu menikmati taman hiburan.

"Gyu, kau bisa memainkan ini semua?"

"Hm."

Siwon menatap takjub komputer di depan mereka. Yeah, Gyu bisa membaca bahasa komputer. Menyelesaikan game dengan instan. Seolah Gyu sudah pernah mengulang game-game itu selama ratusan kali agar hapal dengan boss dan rintangan di tiap gamenya. Bahkan saat level gamenya dinaikkan menjadi 'hard', Gyu tetap bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Lagi-lagi dengan semacam kode.

"Cheater." Bisik seorang anak kecil pada temannya saat melihat Gyu. 'Cheater?' pikir Siwon. Matanya mengikuti anak kecil tadi. Anak kecil itu menghilang di pintu keluar.

"Gyu, kau belajar ini darimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Tanganku bergerak seperti aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Well, orang-orang diluar menyebutnya cheat."

"Oh. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hacker?" tanya Siwon, semakin tertarik dengan dunia Gyu.

"Tidak sama. Namun masih satu keluarga. Curang, itu intinya."

Jelas Gyu sambil tetap fokus pada game di depannya. Siwon merenung. Hacker, dia jadi ingat dengan kasus kaos tangan. Sejauh dia mengenal Gyu, entah kenapa semua yang dia temukan selalu membuat Gyu semakin dekat dengan jeruji. Apa yang dia temukan tentang Gyu semakin memperjelas bahwa Gyu lah tersangka itu. Tapi Chip masih belum di ketahui. Jika memang ada di pihak musuh, seharusnya musuh sudah menyerang korea Selatan. Mengingat seberapa penting chip itu bagi Korea Selatan.

"Apa dengan ini kau jadi ingat tentang memorimu?" tanya Siwon, lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja tubuhku langsung bisa menyesuaikan. Rasanya seperti sudah sering melakukan hal ini."

Siwon membulatkan mulutnya menggumam 'oh. Lalu kepalanya menengok ke belakang mereka. Meja yang terlihat kosong di ujung ruangan mulai dikerubungi orang. Siwon ingat akan hal ini. "Gyu, ada konfrensi pers. Mau ikut tidak? Starcraft versi terbaru hendak diluncurkan."

"Ikut!"

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Yah, antara percaya dan tidak. Dia memilih tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin bocah seimut Gyunya menjadi tersnagka? Tapi bisa juga si. Aish, Choi Siwon, kau labil!

.

Gyu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat orang yang bejibun berkumpul di depan sebuah deretan meja. Siwon yang sejak tadi digandeng Gyu menjadi bingung. Dia menatap Gyu, "Kenapa? Tadi kau sangat bersemangat."

"Aku..bersenggolan dengan orang-orang di sana, pasti luka ini akan sakit."

"Lalu kenapa di antrian tornado tadi kau tidak merasa sakit?" ledek Siwon. "Ayo, aku akan melindungimu."

"Won-ssi.."

Siwon menggandeng Gyu ke tengah kerumunan. Badan Siwon seolah membelah kerumunan itu, membuat Gyu bisa lewat dengan mudah karena tubuh Gyu sendiri lebih kecil dari pada tubuh Siwon. Dia menundukan kepalanya. Malu, semburat merah muda tak mau pergi dari pipinya. Siwon berhenti. Dia menarik Gyu. Gyu berdiri di depan Siwon, matanya menatap takjub orang-orang di depan sana. Menteri Teknologi dan Informasi juga ada di sana. Tangan Siwon memeluk perut terbalut perban Gyu. Gyu hendak melepas tangan Siwon, ini masih di depan umum. Namun hembusan Siwon menghentikannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tetap seperti ini."

'Setidaknya untuk kali ini.'

Bukannya melihat sang Menteri membuka acara. Dua sejoli itu malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mencari maksud dari debaran aneh di jantung masing-masing. Menikmati kedekatan mereka. Seolah semua orang di sekitar mereka itu tidak ada, dunia milik berdua.

DOR

'Gyu..'

To Be Continue..

* * *

**Cuap-Cuap Author : Ini rada aneh, trafic nembus 1000 tapi ahsudahlah :3 Yow! Reader-ssi, makasih yang udah mampir, terutama yang nyempetin Review. Review kalian nambah semangat author. Maaf kalo fanficnya bikin bingung juga diksinya minim banget. Author itu masih SMP, sekolahnya juga di pinggiran -plak- . Namanya aja Fanfic misteri, ya. Jawabannya ada di belakangan -plak- gak juga si :3 Author masih labil, pingginnya ini itu harus bisa jadi begini begitu, tapi untungnya gak ngaruh ke fanfic dia -plak- Sekali lagi terima kasih -bow- SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!**

Next Chapter :

"Mereka, aku yang membunuh mereka.." / Bukan, kau bukan pembunuh." / "Tidak, aku yang...Mmh-." / "Cocok dengan si anak hilang." / "Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya." /


	4. Chapter 4 : The Chip

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan, BL, YAOI.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

* * *

DOR

'Gyu..'

Siwon reflek jongkok saat mendengar suara yang memekakan telinga itu. Orang berlalu lalang mencari tempat persembunyian. Bodyguard yang berdiri di sekitar panggung mengerubungi orang di panggung. Suara bising teriakan ketakutan memekakan telinga. Siwon masih dengan memeluk Gyu. Dia mendapati tubuh di depannya gemetar. Siwon memaklumi itu. Dia berusaha membuka matanya di tengah derap langkah kaki yang menghalanginya. Benar saja, di panggung itu sang menteri sudah ambruk. Sepertinya menteri itu yang jadi sasarannya. Siwon menengokan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari si pelaku. Sniper itu, ada dimana? Batin Siwon. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Gyu lebih penting. Siwon bisa mendengar gumaman aneh dan isak tangis dari bocah itu. Tubuh Gyu juga gemetar hebat. Siwon memeluk tubuh Gyu. Mengusapnya untuk membuat Gyu tenang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan melindungimu." Bisiknya. Bisikan itu terus Siwon lantunkan sampai ruangan pameran sedikit lenggang, meski dalam kurun hitungan detik itu masih banyak yang heboh. Aparat kepolisian belum ada yang datang. Siwon memapah tubuh Gyu keluar. Bising bukan tempat yang cocok untuk orang yang sedang depresi.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenanglah."

Mereka sampai di area parkir. Sementara Siwon bisa melihat serombongan pasukan polisi mulai berdatangan ke lokasi kejadian. Ambulance mulai mengangkat sang menteri. Siwon bisa melihat Yoona mengomando beberapa orang untuk tetap tenang. Ryewook mengamankan orang tua. Lalu Teuk berlari ke dalam dengan Kangin. Siwon segera menutup pintu Gyu. Dia mengitari mobilnya, lalu mengambil alih kemudi.

"Tenang. Aku ada disini, aku akan melindungimu."

Gyu tetap depresi. Anak itu sangat ketakutan. Padahal Mobil Siwon sudah sedikit jauh dari taman hiburan. Tangan kanan Siwon terulur untuk mengusap surai coklat Gyu. Dia tidak tega melihat Gyu yang seperti itu. Air mata Gyu terus menetes, juga gumaman aneh yang tidak Siwon mengerti. Siwon harus membawa Gyu ke apartmennya. Menenangkan anak itu.

.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Tangannya tidak pernah pindah untuk mengusap surai coklat milik Gyu. Dia mencium pucuk kepala Gyu sekilas. Lalu membuka pintu. Dia memapah Gyu yang masih gemetar campur depresi. Siwon menatap Gyu, ini tidak mungkin bagi Gyu untuk berjalan normal ke apartmen. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon langsung menggendong Gyu dengan bridal style. Masa bodo dengan tatapan aneh orang di sekitar apartmen. Siwon berlari ke lift.

"Bicara padaku, Gyu." Gumamnya sebelum bunyi 'ting' Lift terdengar. Lantai 13 nomor 10, Siwon melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Masih mengenakan sepatu, Siwon meletakan Gyu di temat tidurnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Gyu yang sangat dingin. Siwon sendiri kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Dia menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Menaikkan selimut untuk Gyu agar anak itu sedikit hangat. Masih sama. Siwon putuskan untuk mengambil air mineral. Dia menyerahkan air itu untuk Gyu, benar saja, Gyu segera menghabiskan air itu.

"Hah...hah.."

"Bicara padaku, Gyu." Siwon menggenggam tangan putih itu sekali lagi.

"W-Wonssi.."

"Ya, aku di sini. Aku akan melindungimu."

"Wonssi.."

Siwon tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang bergerak untuk memeluk Gyu. Dia naik ke tempat tidur, mencium kepala Gyu, lalu memeluk anak itu erat. Hitung-hitung juga sebagai penghangat alami. "Aku di sini."

"Mereka, aku yang membunuh mereka.."

"Bukan, kau bukan pembunuh."

"Tapi...suara mereka...mereka menjerit...lalu aku yang...mereka."

"Ssst...tenang, Gyu. Kau anak baik."

"Tidak, aku yang...Mmh-."

Siwon tidak tahan mendengar gumaman aneh Gyu. Dia menarik dagu Gyu, lalu menyumpal mulut itu dengan mulutnya. Dia menghispan bibir Gyu agar berhenti bicara. Gyu membelalakan matanya. Kaget dengan reaksi Siwon. Dia mendorong bahu Siwon, namun ini terlalu memabukan. Tangan Gyu bergerak. Dia menarik-narik kaos yang Siwon kenakan. Ini tidak benar, pikir Gyu.

"Hah.."

"Kau anak baik."

Pelukan hangat kembali Siwon lancarkan. Gyu tidak bisa protes. Dia hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Mencari kehangatan lebih dari pria itu. Seperti anak kucing. Siwon tidak ada hentinya mencium pucuk kepala Gyu. Siwon bisa mendengar nafas Gyu tidak memburu lagi. Anak itu juga menghangat. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciumannya di kepala Gyu. Gyu juga sama, dia tersenyum di dada Siwon. Kehangatan ini, mereka berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Well, Siwon benar-benar melupakan misinya sekarang.

Drrt...Drrt...

Ponsel Siwon bergetar. Gyu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu kembali mencium kepala Gyu. Siwon tidak peduli dengan getar ponselnya. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Gyu lebih lama. Menghirup bau shampoo yang sama sepertinya. Meletakan kepalanya di kulit halus Gyu. Gyu jadi tidak enak. Tapi karena Siwon sendiri tidak peduli, dia juga tidak peduli. Kebersamaan ini terlalu disayangkan jika terlewat begitu saja. Gyu kembali mencari kehangatan di tubuh Siwon.

Drrt...Drrt

"Won-ssi.."

"Hm?"

"Ponselmu."

"Biarkan saja."

Gyu menurut. Dia kembali memeluk Siwon.

Drrt..Drrt

Sudah cukup. Meski Gyu juga merasa terganggu dengan getaran ponsel Siwon, dia juga sadar. Siwon polisi, mungkin saja itu telepon penting. Getaran itu terus berlangsung. Karena kesal Siwon belum juga mengangkat panggilan itu, Gyu mencubit perut Siwon. Siwon mengaduh pelan. "Iya iya." Kata Siwon, lalu mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeobseo."

_"Won! Ke markas sekarang! Bawa 'anak itu' juga!"_

"Ada apa, Teuk-ssi?"

_"Cepat ke markas, ini perintah!"_

Pip..

"Huh, pasti yang tadi modusmu, kan? Katanya bukan Gay." Kata Gyu, dia mempoutkan pipinya. Gurauannya kali ini tidak ditanggapi Siwon seperti biasanya. Siwon menatap Gyu. Pria bermarga Choi itu sedang berdebat dengan pikirannya. Gyu sendiri juga jadi tegang. Ada apa? Tanyanya dalam batin. Dia menormalkan pipinya, lalu berdiri. "Won-ssi.."

"Gyu, firasatku buruk."

"Ada apa?"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya. Dia jadi panik sendiri, padahal belum tahu maksud dari telepon Teuk barusan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Gyu. Yeah, firasatnya tajam. Dan untuk kali ini Siwon ingin tidak percaya pada firasatnya.

"Kau."

Drrt...Drrt...

Siwon menggeser layar ponselnya. Pesan dari Teuk.

_._

_From: Teuk_

_Ke markas sekarang juga!_

.

"Ikut aku, Gyu!"

Gyu yang tidak tahu apapun ditarik paksa oleh Siwon.

'Won-ssi..'

.

Bahkan saat audi putih itu melaju di jalanan Seoul, Siwon tetap dengan muka dinginnya. Emosi yang berubah dengan cepat, Gyu merasa takut. Siwon di sampingnya lebih seperti seorang pembunuh. Mengendarai Audi itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gyu jadi ingin menangis, sementara batinnya terus bergejolak meminta alasan. Padahal Depresinya belum sembuh total, dia masih membutuhkan Siwon yang peduli padanya. Gyu tidak berani membuka mulut, melirik Siwon pun Gyu tidak berani. Decit rem berbunyi. Gyu melirik kanan jalan tempat berdirinya markas kepolisian Seoul. Ini kedua kalinya Gyu bertandang ke tempat kerja Siwon. Siwon melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Tetap di dalam. Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat orang lain tahu kau bersamaku."

Gyu menahan tangan Siwon, "Tapi kenapa?"

"Alasannya nanti saja. Ini penting."

Siwon menutup pintu mobil. Meninggalkan Gyu dengan berjuta kekhawatiran. Well, Siwon juga deg-degan sendiri mendapat panggilan darurat seperti itu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penembakan menteri tadi siang?

.

Siwon menjeblak pintu besi di depannya. Di ruangan itu sudah berkumpul semua inspektur di tiap divisi. Siwon berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia mengambil duduk di samping Ryewook. Hechul juga ada di sana, begitupun Henry. Siwon kembali menoleh ke arah Henry yang sedang melihat Teuk menampilkan sebuah foto. Henry ada di sini? Tumben sekali.

"Won! Aku mau tanya." Suara Teuk yang tegas mengagetkan Siwon. Pria bermarga Choi itu segera menegakan tubuhnya. Sialan, dia juga tidak memakai seragam resmi karena memang tadi langsung ke markas tanpa ganti.

"Kemana kau membawa anak itu?"

Siwon langsung paham ketika Teuk menyebut 'anak itu', tidak salah lagi, pasti yang di maksud adalah Gyu. Siwon meletakan tangannya di meja, dia memainkan matanya sebentar. Mencari alasan, karena sedari tadi firasatnya buruk. Hawa di sekitarnya seperti sedang mengintrogasinya.

"Ke.."

"Taman hiburan 'itu', kan?" kata Teuk. Skakmat menimpa Siwon. Pria berlesung pipi itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau menyaksikan peristiwa 'itu'?"

Siwon mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu pelakunya?"

Swon menggeleng. Teuk memencet tombol di tangannya. Sebuah Slide gambar rekaman CCTV muncul di layar proyektor. Siwon menyipitkan matanya. Mengenakan topi dan masker, dengan rambut coklat. Tinggi sama seperti Gyu. Sebuah Sniper tersembunyi di balik jaket.

"Kau pasti bisa menebak orang itu." Kata Teuk. Dia menunggu Siwon merespon. Sementara orang yang ditunggu masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Menolak perspektif bahwa gambar di sana Gyu.

"Itu.."

"Si anak hilang, kan?"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku memang ada di sana, tapi anak itu ada bersamaku! Dia ada didekatku!" balas Siwon. Ini memang benar. Dia memeluk Gyu dari belakang agar perban Gyu tidak bersenggolan dengan orang-orang. Bahkan saat itu dia hampir terbawa suasana. Andai saja peristiwa 'dor' itu tidak terjadi. Siwon meneguk ludah lagi saat Teuk memencet tombol.

Sebuah foto dekat taman hiburan. Di sebuah bangku di tengah rerumputan. Orang yang tadi. Sangat mirip dengan Gyu. Sekali lagi mengenakan topi dan masker yang menyisakan bagian hidung ke atas.

"Foto ini Henry terima dari seorang fotografer. Tiga menit sebelum menteri tertembak. Kau yakin itu bukan si anak hilang?"

Siwon sampai berdiri. Dia yakin dengan hatinya. "Tiga menit? Aku sudah ada di tempat komputer, anak itu ada bersamaku."

"Lalu sidik jari." Hyuk angkat suara. Dia berdiri, membuka map yang dia bawa. Semua orang jadi serius. Hal yang dua hari dirahasiakan oleh Teuk dan Hyuk. Sekarang mereka akan melihat hasilnya.

"Cocok dengan si anak hilang."

'What?' Batin Siwon tidak terima.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya, anak hilang itu adalah tersangka. Makannya aku memintamu untuk membawa anak itu." Teuk melipat tangannya di dada. Seluruh orang di ruangan rapat itu melihat Siwon. Firasat Siwon selalu benar. Jadi ini maksud dari firasat itu. Jika kasus ini sampai menelan nyawa orang, hukuman mati bisa saja Gyu terima setelah masuk bui. Dan Siwon tidak mau itu terjadi. Hatinya masih berpegang pada 'Gyu bukan tersangka'. Entah kenapa Siwon jadi sangat percaya pada anak itu. Menurut kenyataan, Gyu bisa saja jadi kambing hitam. Seharian Gyu ada bersamanya.

"Tapi seharian aku bersamanya."

"Itu tidak ada jaminan. Bisa saja kau meninggalkannya sebentar, lalu anak itu melancarkan aksinya." Kata Yesung.

"Kepercayaanmu padanya membuat anak itu jadi leluasa melakukan kejahatan." Kata Kangin.

"Kubilang bukan dia tersangkanya!" Siwon masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Siwon-ssi, anda bisa ikut ditahan jika terus membela anak itu. Tidak ada bukti yang menyebutkan bahwa anak itu bukan tersangka." Kata Yoona. Siwon seperti terpojok di sini.

"Tunggu." Tiba-tiba suara Hechul muncul. Pria cantik itu mengambil alih remot Teuk. Mengembalikan foto orang bertopi yang sedang menyembunyikan sebuah sniper.

"Dia tidak memakai perban." Kata Hechul. "Sementara si anak hilang jelas-jelas sudah memakai perban sejak masa fisum, itu benar, kan Hae?"

"Err..iya." kata Hae ragu. Dia juga baru sadar dengan pernyataan ini. Suasana rapat yang panas untuk menjadikan si anak hilang tersangka membuat orang-orang menelan omongan henry begitu saja. Sebelum Siwon datang Henry lah yang gencar memojokan Gyu menjadi tersangka.

"Jelas sekali orang itu bukan si anak hilang." Simpul Hechul.

"Tapi sidik jari itu tidak pernah bohong!" kata Henry.

"Tapi bisa saja itu dipalsukan." Balas Siwon.

"70% semua bukti mengarah pada si anak hilang, kau yang biasanya tegas kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau kenapa, Inspektur Choi?"

"Teuk-ssi, aku bisa menjamin kalau si anak hilang bukan tersangka." Kata Siwon, dia lari dari tuduhan Henry.

"Baik-baik, untuk sementara ini aku masih memberikan kesempatan pada anak itu. Rapat dibubarkan. Kita juga harus ke rumah sakit memeriksa mayat korban. Divisi 5, ini perintah!"

"Baik."

Rapat bubar. Henry keluar dari pintu rapat dengan emosi yang susah ditebak. Siwon bertahan di mejanya. Dia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Untunglah, Gyu tidak dijadikan tersangka, jadi dia tidak perlu membunuh anak itu. Setelah semua perasaan aneh yang hadir saat mereka bersama. Dia tadi juga hampir percaya dengan pernyataan Henry, tapi pernyataan Hechul lebih masuk akal. Di foto itu, orang bertopi tidak mengenakan perban, sementara jelas sekali kalau Gyu mengenakan perban di leher dan dahi. Juga Siwon memang seharian ada di dekat Gyu. Dia yang mutah dan Gyu yang menangisinya, Siwon tidak akan melupakan momen manis itu.

"Won."

"Hechul?"

"Aku ingin bicara, kau pulang saja dulu untuk mengantar Gyu. Setelah itu kembali ke markas. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan." Kata Hechul, tangannya ada di bahu Siwon. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah ini, dia akan membuktikan bahwa Gyu memang tidak bersalah. Pasti ada alasan kenapa si sniper berpenampilan mirip Gyu. Jika perlu, tanpa ada perintah dari Teuk, Siwn akan melacak orang itu sendiri. Meski melacak tidak masuk dalam daftar tugasnya. Demi membuktikan bahwa Gyu tidak bersalah, apapun akan Siwon lakukan.

Kepercayaan Siwon pada Gyu semakin besar.

Siwon keluar dari markas. Dia menginjak pedal gasnya dalam. Mengabaikan Gyu yang terus bertanya kenapa dan apa.

.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Siwon sudah kembali ke markas. Siwon masuk ke markas untuk mencari Hechul. Ketika dia baru mau menyentuh pintu masuk, Hechul langsung masuk ke mobil Siwon. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke markas, memastikan orang-orang di dalam sana tidak tahu dia pergi bersama Siwon. Siwon mengikuti Hechul, lalu dengan terburu menutup pintu. Siwon menginjak pedal gasnya lagi. Mereka menjauh dari markas kepolisian. Hechul mengenakan maskernya. Dia menatap jalanan di depan sana, belum mau bicara. Sementara di sampingnya, Siwon semakin penasaran dengan hal yang akan mereka bicarakan. Apa ini menyangkut Gyu? Firasatnya masih tidak enak.

Siwon sadar kalau baru hari ini dia bertemu dengan Hechul. Setelah persitiwa Alarm bahaya, dia tidak melihat Hechul lagi. Jadi dia mengira kalau pria di sampingnya ini juga menerima misi rahasia dari Teuk. Siwon melirik Hechul. Pria cantik itu sekarang menatap jendela yang menampilkan pagar pembatas. Omong-omong mereka tanpa sadar sudah melewati Tol. Siwon terlalu cepat mengemudikan audinya. Hechul balas melirik Siwon, dengan mata malas yang sama. Siwon berdekhem sebentar. Kode nya tidak sampai atau bagaimana? Sejak tadi Hechul diam saja. Padahal Hechul sendiri yang bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ambil route 13 setelah gerbang itu, naik ke pegunungan." Kata Hechul singkat. Siwon menurut saja. Mobilnya membawa mereka turun dari tol, lalu memasuki daerah pegunungan. Mereka sudah sangat jauh dari Seoul. Hechul melepas maskernya. Bernafas lega seolah tadi habis lomba lari.

"Jadi..?" Siwon membuka percakapan.

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya kau menunggu lama."

Siwon berdecak kesal, "katakan apa maumu, hechul-ssi."

"Aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya." Katanya. Siwon tersedak. Dia memelankan laju audinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Pikir Siwon. Dia menatap heran pada Hechul. Pria cantik itu mendengus melihat Siwon sepertinya tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. "Aku serius. Si anak hilanglah pelakunya."

CKIIIIIIT

Siwon merem audinya dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka megap-megap karena pemberhentian yang tiba-tiba ini. Siwon mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat entah sejak kapan. Hechul memukul kepala Siwon dengan maskernya. "Bodoh, kendalikan mobilnya dengan benar! Kau ingin membuatku mati muda, ya?"

"Kenapa juga kau tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Gyu tersangka sementara di rapat tadi kau membelanya?" balas Siwon. Dia kembali mengambil alih kemudi. Audi putih itu terparkir di pinggir jalan yang menanjak. Dua pria itu masih ada di dalam. Berdebat soal omongan hechul.

"Itu karena ada alasan lain!" balas Hechul.

"Alasan lain?"

Hechul berdekhem sebentar, siap mendongeng. "Jadi, yang mencuri chip memang si anak hilang. Gyu itu siapa, Won?" tanya Hechu, ekspresi yang sama seperti saat Hae menanyakan hal ini.

"Nama dariku untuk si anak hilang." Kata Siwon polos. Hechul menggumam Oh, lalu merapikan poninya sebentar. "Saat saat si anak- ekhm, maksudku Gyu mencuri Chip itu, aku datang. Well, aku yang membunyikan alarmnya. Aku menghipnotis Gyu, lalu menukarkan Chip yang asli dengan chip memori ponselku. Aku juga yang mematikan alarm itu, lalu sebelum kau dan Yoona sampai, aku sudah kembali ke toilet. Bukankah Gyu sangat fantastik? Dia melakukan tugas itu kelewat sempurna. Dia sempat marah karena aku membunyikan alarm, lalu terburu keluar tanpa tahu kaos tangannya tertinggal satu." Cerita Hechul. Siwon menahan amarahnya agar cerita Hechul tidak terpotong. Jadi selama ini yang membuat semuanya rumit adalah Hechul sendiri, sialan. Batin Siwon dongkol.

"Untuk apa kau pakai menukar chip segala?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena aku tidak mau chip itu jatuh di tangan musuh! Kau ini bagaimana si?"

"Oh, iya."

"Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang ketua organisasi itu lakukan pada Gyu. Namun saat kau membawanya untuk diperiksa Hae, aku melihatnya sebagai orang lain. Dia lupa ingatan, kan?"

"Hm."

"Lalu saat kau dipanggil rapat, kau meninggalkan Gyu diluar ruangan. Aku menghampirinya, aku menghipnotisnya lagi. Lalu memasukan Chip itu ke tubuhnya."

"APA?" kaget Siwon. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, tangannya terulur hampir mencekik Hechul, namun Hechul segera mendelik, mengancam bahwa ceritanya akan bersambung sampai di situ saja. Siwon kembali duduk, meski sekarang hatinya dongkol.

"Kau pasti tahu seberapa penting chip itu, Won. Aku juga sepertinya sudah 'ketahuan' dan sedang diincar. Makannya aku meletakan itu di tubuh Gyu, sepertinya dia dibuang. Jadi, orang organisasi itu pasti tidak akan mencari Gyu lagi."

"Lalu cara mengeluarkan chip itu bagaimana? Jangan bilang aku harus membelah tubuh Gyu. Lalu mengaduk-aduk isinya." Kata Siwon.

"Sepertinya kau sekarang jadi overprotective pada Gyu. Kau menyukainya?" ledek Hechul. Siwon mendelik tidak suka. "Mana mungkin!"

"Matamu berkata lain, Won~"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan gay!"

"Tapi bisa saja kau jadi menyukai Gyu. Pernah berciuman? Mengingat kalian satu kamar." Kata hechul. Siwon kena skakmat. Dia tidak mungkin mengiyakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya pernyataan itu, kan? Dia menarik napas panjang sebagai pengalih perhatian. Juga untuk menyembunyikan debaran aneh di dadanya saat mengingat momen tadi. Dia membungkam- em..akan lebih halus lagi jika kalimatnya diubah menjadi, Siwon mencium Gyu agar Gyu berhenti bergumam aneh.

"Kembali ke masalah, jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melaksanakannya. Karena pengaruh obat, juga ukuran chip yang sangat kecil, lebih kecil dari memori card biasa. Maka aku menanamnya di dalam err.. testis Gyu."

"APA?"

"Itu cara yang paling aman tanpa harus mengeluarkan pisau untuk mengambilnya lagi!" kata Hechul. Siwon tidak habis pikir. Keringat dingin tidak mau berhenti mengucur dari pelipisnya. Hechul ini apa si? Manusia atau alien? Itu juga obat apa...sampai bisa membuat Chip itu berada di err, bagian itu. Siwon meneguk ludahnya, menebak sendiri cara untuk mengeluarkan nasib Chip yang jelas-jelas berada di organ penting milik para lelaki. "Maksudmu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku..."

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Harus..membuatnya ejakulasi?" tebak Siwon. Hechul bengong sebentar. Dia menjentikan jarinya. Lalu menepukkan tangannya untuk memberi 'aplause' pada si jenius Siwon yang sekarang sudah memerah parah.

"Tepat sekali."

"Ya tuhan.." Siwon lemas di kursinya. Dia menutup wajah tampannya yang panas membayangkan dia membuat Gyu ejakulasi. Otomatis dia harus meng –YKWIM- Gyu. Belum lagi mendapat gamparan Gyu. Mengingat anak itu akan marah jika daerah sensitifnya tidak sengaja Siwon sentuh. Menyentuh dengan tidak sengaja saja sudah mendapat gamparan. Bagaimana jika nanti dia sampai membuat Gyu ejakulasi? Siwon kelimpungan sendiri memikirkan cara itu.

"Lalu.."

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Inspektur." Suara lain mengagetkan Siwon dan Hechul.

DOR..

To Be Continue..

* * *

**Pojok Bales Review : **

**ApolDes : **

**-** Masa? Haha, Makasih reviewnya ^^ Udah ke jawab di chapter ini.

**Septianurmalit1 : **

**\- **Udah :

**AprilianyArdeta :**

** \- **Si Menteri, hehe ^^

**Desviana407 : **

**-** Udah ke jawab di chapter ini, kak.

**Jihyunelf : **

**\- **Gak kok :3 masa si embul jadi tersangka, author gak tega -plak

**Diki643 :**

**\- **Udah :3 setengah asap, ne :v

**Raein13 :**

**\- **Udah ada momenta lagi kok :3

**Akhir kata, Terima kasih untuk yang mampir dan review :3 Author tambah semangat nulisnya -ditengah jadwal padat nyiapin seleksi- Sekian, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA ^^ -Tebar Dolar Wondadd-**

**Next Chapter : **

Kali ini, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kawan, siapa yang lawan. / aku hampir mengira kau mendapat misi dari Teuk untuk menggoda salah satu gigolo di club gay, tahu! / Ssst..kita satu sama. / Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi... /


	5. Chapter 5 : The Chip (part 2)

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : Khusus Chapter ini M!**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

* * *

Pojok Bales Review :3 PM author eror ^^

**Diki643 : **Author juga gak percaya :3 -plak, labil-

**Aya : **Orang asing :3 mian pada bingung -garuk kapala mommy-

**Nisa Wonkyu : **Ini udah semangat 69 -ah 45 ding :3 -lap keringet daddy-

**Hanna shinjiseok : **Yey! Fighting juga buat reviewnya ya :3 -plak

**Arya **: Kan biar tambah gokil -plak- tambah misterinya gitu :3 btw, penammu susah amat yak :3 -makannya author singkat-

**yunsistabeller9roo : **Jangan Frustasi :3 ikutin aja ceritanya -dikejar masa-

**Wonhaesung Love :** Oh ya, ini sudah next ._.

**Jihyunelf :** Ini emang ada adegan -beeep-nya :3

**AprilianyArdeta :** Itu Si..ah baca aja ntar :3 Iya Kyu emang amnesia ^^

**Ayuesetya : **Entahlah :3 baca aja di chapter ini chingu ^^ kejawab kok.

**MinGyuTae00 : **iya Ciee :v -digaplok daddy- ahhh..itu di chap depan :3 gak boleh dibeberin di sini

**putriariska30 : **Mian telat lanjutinnya :3 udah kejawab kok

**ApolDes : **Masa? Ah Author ngefly ^^ -plak- Udah kejawab kok :3

**Septianurmalit1 : **Gyu dua kepribadian? ._.?

**Wuziper : **Udah kejawab kakak ^^ Tbc emang selalu gitu :3

**raein13 : **Kyu..itu satu orang :3 Kibum lain lagi ntar :3 Ahh...Author jadi labil pas baca review kamu :3 iya, ini udah update ^^

**Desviana407 : **Hechul yang gila :3

**.**

**^Happy Reading^**

* * *

"Lalu.."

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Inspektur." Suara lain mengagetkan Siwon dan Hechul.

DOR..

Siwon menghindar ke kiri, menjauh dari lancaran peluru yang Henry tembak. Sejak kapan Henry ada di sana? Pikir Siwon di tengah situasi yang mendadak bin bahaya ini. Hechul terlihat kaget juga. Dalam kurun waktu tiga detik kaca depan mobil Siwon bolong. Henry datang dari belakang. Dia menodongkan pistolnya ke dahi Siwon. Siwon terjebak diantara pintu dan todongan Henry. Pria bermarga Choi itu melirik Hechul. "Hei, apa ini rencana kalian, mengingat kalian jarang terlihat di markas?" Gumam Siwon. Henry menyeringai, dia menyipitkan matanya seolah tidak bersalah sama sekali. "Hm.."

"Bocah sialan. Lepaskan Inspektur!" teriak Hechul, dia menarik tangan Henry agar lepas dari pistolnya, namun Henry mengancam akan menarik pelatuk itu agar mereka bertiga mati oleh tembakan membabi buta milik Henry. Hechul tidak tinggal diam. Dia menahan lengan Henry, lalu menghadapkan pistol itu ke atap mobil.

"Lari Won! Keluarkan Chip itu! Tsk." Geraman Hechul keluarkan saat Henry terus memberontak di dalam kungkungannya. Siwon mengangguk, dia masih belum paham dengan Henry dan Hechul, namun kabur sepertinya lebih tepat. Dia juga punya misi untuk mengeluarkan chip di dalam tubuh Gyu. Siwon menjeblak pintu mobil sebelah kiri, lalu ke luar dengan terbirit menghindari tembakan Henry yang tak beraturan di belakangnya. Dia bisa mendengar umpatan dari Hechul dan geraman Henry yang beradu di sunyinya jalanan. Siwon percaya Hechul bisa mengatasi Henry.

Siwon terus berlari. Setelah agak jauh dari lokasi tadi dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan di depannya. Kosong, Sepi. Mau kemana dia? Mobil hanya satu, itupun ditinggal di samping tikungan tadi karena penyerangan Henry. Sialan, sebenarnya apa mau Henry? Pikir Siwon. Memojokan Gyu, dan tadi hampir saja mau menghentikan rencananya mengeluarkan Chip dari tubuh Gyu. Apa Henry melindunginya? Hechul menjebaknya? Atau..Henry tidak mau chip itu dikeluarkan olehnya? Sebenarnya yang lawan siapa yang kawan siapa di sini?

Siwon menengokan kepalanya ke kiri saat melihat sorotan lampu mobil yang menghampirinya. Beruntung sekali masih ada yang keluar rumah di tempat seperti ini. Dia melambaikan tangannya, berharap mobil yang sedang melaju itu mau berhenti di depannya. Benar saja, mobil itu berhenti. Lalu kaca sopir diturunkan. Siwon terkejut mendapati siapa yang menyetir, begitupun orang di dalam mobil itu.

"Hoi Won, kenapa malam-malam begini kau-"

"Hae? Kau ngelayab lagi?"

"Ngelayab? Aku menjenguk nenekku!"

"Antar aku ke apartmen, cepat!" Siwon tanpa seijin Hae membuka pintu yang lain. Dia masuk dan langsung memakai sabuk pengaman. Hae mendengus kesal karena tingkah Siwon. Dia menaikan kaca, melirik Siwon sebentar. "Memangnya mobilmu kemana, Richman?"

"...Mogok."

"Aish, kau berhutang budi padaku. Lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya mobil Audi R8 mogok?" Lalu Hae menginjak gasnya sampai lamborghini itu menjauhi pertigaan tempatnya bertemu Siwon. Tentu saja, meski alasan Siwon sangat tidak masuk akal, Hae akan tetap membantunya. Mungkin Siwon punya alasan lain kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahu nasib mobilnya. Dua Inspektur muda itu duduk dalam diam. Siwon yang masih kalut dengan pikirannya juga Hae yang bingung kenapa Siwon ada di tempat seperti tadi.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa aku salah?"

"Hm?" Siwon terlonjak dari lamunannya saat Hae mempertanyakan itu. Hae meroll matanya tanda bosan. Kebiasaan Siwon saat serius dengan pikirannya ya seperti ini, di ajak ngomong tidak nyambung. Terus Hae harus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Hae mendengus terlebih dulu, "Kau sepertinya menemukan sesuatu, apa itu?" tanyanya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya. Moodnya hancur hari ini juga. Setelah membela Gyu di rapat tadi, juga Shock mengetahui bagaimana cara mengeluarkan chip. Ini diluar dugaannya. Bahkan Siwon masih sempat bertanya dia ini bermimpi apa tidak. Terlalu banyak hal aneh, setidaknya itu yang Siwon simpulkan.

"Apa kau percaya pada Henry dan Hechul?" tanya Siwon kemudian, bingung mau membawa kemana pembicaraan mereka. Hae mengendikan bahu. "Aku kurang dekat dengan mereka berdua. Hanya Teuk yang dekat. Ada apa? Kenapa kau bertanya soal dua orang itu?" dan Siwon hanya menggeleng. Pria bermarga Choi itu menghela napas.

"Kali ini, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kawan, siapa yang lawan."

"Maksudmu ada penyusup di markas?" simpul Donghae. Siwon menggendikan bahu membalas pertanyaan Hae. Donghae melirik Siwon sedikit kesal. Mau pria itu apa?, batin Donghae. Sejak tadi Siwon bicara ngalor-ngidul tak jelas.

"Chip itu..aku bingung." Kata Siwon, mengalihkan topik, lagi. Hae melirik Siwon setelah membayar pintu tol. Dia berdecak, "Semua orang juga bingung, Won."

"Aku.."

Hae membiarkan pria di sampingnya ini mengurut dahi berulang kali. Terlihat sekali kalau Siwon terlalu banyak beban pikiran. Jabatannya sebagai Inspektur yang memegang dua divisi langsung sepertinya berat. Teuk memang tidak kira-kira kalau sudah memberikan tugas pada pria di sampingnya ini. Pantas saja Siwon stress, namun baru kali ini Hae melihat Siwon sangat stress memikirkan sebuah kasus. Paling parah. Biasanya Siwon akan memintanya ke kedai untuk minum sebagai pengalih perhatian pada sebuah kasus. Hae tersenyum tipis lagi, atau ini ada hubungannya dengan hati? Kepolisian yang bekerja keras seperti mereka biasanya akan kaku kalau masalah hati.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" tebak Hae, seringai tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Siwon melirik kesal Hae, lalu mengibaskan tangannya menggantikan kata 'tidak'. Siwon kembali melirik jendela. Dia memperhatikan deretan pembatas jalan yang berlari ke belakang. Henry, Hechul. Dua orang itu Siwon singkirkan sebentar. Dalam jangka waktu yang singkat ini dia hanya harus mengeluarkan Chip itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia bukan Gay, pastinya akan sangat kaku dan canggung jika harus melaksanakan misi itu.

"Ekhm.." Siwon membasahi tenggorokannya. Seakan ingat dengan sesuatu, Siwon sampai membuka lebar matanya. Dia menatap Hae horor. "Oi, Hae. Aku ingat sesuatu."

Hae tetap fokus menyetir, pria itu masih belum tahu kalau sekarang Siwon menatapnya horor. "Hm? Apa itu?"

"Kau gay, bukan?"

Hae mendengus. "Jangan berani memperukeku!"

"Yak! Siapa juga yang mau denganmu? Aku hanya.."

"Apa?"

"Begini, jika kau mendapat misi untuk ekhm berhubungan ranjang dengan seorang gay misalnya, apa kau mau?"

Hae melirik Siwon. Oh wajah absurd itu, Hae terkekeh dalam hati melihat ekspresi Siwon. "Tentu akan aku terima. Bukannya itu sudah jadi tugas?"

"Semisal kau tidak tahu caranya?"

"Won, aku hampir mengira kau mendapat misi dari Teuk untuk menggoda salah satu gigolo di club gay, tahu! Katakan langsung saja masalahmu!" ucap Hae kesal. Siwon menelan ludah. Masa iya dia harus membeberkan semuanya?

"Aku..berencana, "

"Ah? Apa?"

"Menganal Gyu untuk mengambil..'sesuatu'."

"Oh." Balas Hae kalem tidak ambil pusing dengan kata 'anal' dan 'sesuatu'. Seolah kata-kata Siwon tadi sudah jadi hal wajar. Padahal Siwon mengatakannya dengan sepenuh nyawa. Sampai keringat membanjiri dahi dan pelipis pria tampan berlesung pipi itu. Hae sempat terkekeh, "Lalu apa masalahnya? Ini akan lebih mudah, lagi pula kau bukan gay". Jadi nanti tidak membawa perasaan saat selesai melakukannya, lanjut Donghae dalam hati. Dia melirik Siwon, wajah pria itu masih terlihat bingung. Donghae meremas steernya gemas, Siwon belum maksud juga. "Won, kau hanya perlu memasukan juniormu ke lubang anak itu. Kau ini, jadi ini alasanmu kenapa mempertahankan Gyu?"

"BUKAN! Ya tuhan, ini penting Hae. Aku hanya takut...menyakiti anak itu."

Hae benar-benar tertawa di bagian ini, "Haha, kau ini! Kau bukan Choi Siwon! Siwon yang aku kenal itu dingin, keras, mau melakukan apapun asal tujuannya tercapai. Kau berubah sejak ada anak itu di apartmenmu. Kau tahu?"

"Err..tidak." balas Siwon. Dia sendiri juga jadi berdebar kalau sudah membahas Gyu. Ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, dan sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hae. Semuanya berubah sejak Gyu tinggal bersamanya. Sisi lembutnya muncul begitu saja. Sisi untuk melindungi orang dengan kasih sayang. Sialan, Siwon merasakan pipinya panas saat memikirkan itu.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut menyakitinya, aku takut dia akan kecewa, lalu pergi...mungkin?"

"Kau ini relawan yang menolong atau suaminya hah? Kalian seperti akan melakukan malam pertama saja! Demi tuhan, Won! Kau bukan Choi Siwon!"

"Ya lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar bingung! Lagi pula sebelum ini aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan asmara apalagi sampai bagian ranjang!"

Hae menepuk pundak Siwon, "Kalau boleh aku tebak, dari keringat, cara bahasamu, juga nada bicaramu, kau seperti orang jatuh cinta. Jujur saja, apa kau punya perasaan lain pada anak hilang itu?"

Siwon memalingkan mukanya. Well, sepertinya dia memang kena skakmat. Sejak malam itu saat dia memberi nama dan memberi kecupan pada Gyu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia sudah seperti mengenal lama seorang Gyu, padahal anak itu adalah orang asing yang sangat merepotkan. Lalu di taman itu, Siwon merasakan debaran tak menentu sepanjang waktu di samping Gyu, dan Siwon menikmatinya. Sampai dia hampir melupakan Teuk dan misi hanya karena ingin menenangkan Gyu. Membuat anak itu aman dalam lindungannya. Belum lagi dengan semua belaan Siwon pada anak itu sampai seluruh orang di markas satu pendapat dengan Hae, mengatakan bahwa dia berubah. Alasan seluruh perbuatan anehnya adalah Gyu. Siwon yang acuh pada tersangka menjadi seaktif ini membela Gyu, itu karena Siwon ingin melindungi anak itu. Siwon menyayangi anak itu, ingin menjadikan Gyu selalu ada di sisinya. Parahnya itu baru Siwon sadari sekarang.

"Sudah dapat jawabannya, Mr. Choi?" ledek Hae saat melihat perubahan raut Siwon yang mendadak berubah serius. "Hm. Terima kasih, Hae."

Hae hanya menyeringai, lalu diakhiri senyuman manis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan pikirkan bagaimana kau harus memulai ini itu dengan anak itu, biarkan saja mengalir seperti air. Kau akan menikmatinya. Well, sepanjang anak itu bukan tersangka, aku mendukungmu. Sekarang turun."

"Ha?"

"TURUN WON! KITA SUDAH SAMPAI SEJAK SEPULUH MENIT LALU KAU BENGONG! KAU KIRA LAMBORGHINI ITU LELET MACAM MIKROLET APA? TURUN! AKU PUNYA JANJI DENGAN HYUK SETELAH INI!"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyum polos tanpa dosanya. Dia membuka pintu, lalu melambai pada Donghae. "Terima kasih Hae! Semoga sukses dengan malammu!"

"Yeah!"

Lalu lamborghini hijau itu pergi menghilang di balik gelapnya malam.

.

Pintu terbuka, lalu tertutup saat tubuh itu sempurna masuk ke dalam ruangan tujuannya.

Siwon menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya sejak ia masuk lift. Detik ini, Gyu ada dalam jangkauannya. Misinya dimulai saat ini juga. Namun Siwon belum siap, dia tidak berani. Gyu, anak itu terlalu polos. Terlalu lembut untuk pria setua Siwon. Siwon bisa dituduh Pedhofil mengingat pautan umur mereka 10 tahun. Juga Gyu ada dalam pengaruh LSD, Siwon tidak mau mengambil keuntungan dari itu. Tapi sekali lagi Siwon ditekan oleh satu kata untuk melakukan perbuatan 'itu', Misi. Semua ini karena misi. Andai Siwon hanya manusia biasa, bukan polisi, pasti dia tidak akan bertemu Gyu. Atau pekerjaannya sebagai polisilah yang membuatnya harus bersyukur bertemu dengan Gyu? Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Dia gay, tapi dia hanya tertarik pada Gyu. Sebelum ini semuanya normal, Siwon sendiri tidak ambil pusing dia belum punya calon pendamping, karena dia percaya dia bisa memikat wanita manapun kalau dia mau. Semuanya berubah sejak ada Gyu. Sifatnya, hidupnya, dan takdirnya. Siwon baru menyadari itu.

"Won-ssi.." Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Siwon, membuat pria bermarga Choi itu mendongak menatap orang yang sejak tadi berputar di kepalanya. Gyu, dengan kaos panjang kebesaran. Pundak kirinya terekspos -Saat mandi sore tadi, Gyu melepas semua perban di tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan satu di dahi, itupun sebentar lagi juga akan dilepas- Membuat Siwon sedikit gelagapan. Baru terjadi sekali, sebelum ini saat Kyu juga mengekspos pundaknya, Siwon biasa saja. Apa ini karena dia akan melakukan 'itu'? Kenapa semuanya terasa berubah?

"Gyu?"

"Wonssi, pelipismu!"

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah saat Gyu menerjangnya. Mata Siwon terbelalak kaget, berbeda dengan Gyu yang tampak khawatir. Gyu menangkup pipi Siwon, memperhatikan garis luka di pelipis Siwon. Luka terbakar, sedikit goresan dan darah, peluru? Gyu mempoutkan bibirnya manis di hadapan Siwon. Siwon meneguk ludah menyaksikan Gyu yang sangat manis. Hatinya berdebar.

"Aku harus mengobatinya."

Lalu Siwon ditarik ke dalam kamar. Pria bermarga Choi itu merasakan pantatnya menghantam kasur empuk. Sejak kapan? Batin Siwon masih belum merasakan cacat di pelipisnya. Saat di mobil tadi Hae tidak mengatakan apapun. Ah ya, tentu saja karena ini pelipis kanan. Pastilah Hae tidak melihatnya juga keadaan malam yang gelap gulita. Siwon meringis pelan, saat luka yang tidak dia sadari disentuh oleh Gyu. "Tenanglah, biar aku lihat dulu lukamu." Ujar Gyu. Siwon diam. Diam karena jantungnya saja sudah sangat berisik. Siwon takut Gyu mendengarnya. Dia melirik ke jendela. Malam semakin larut. Siwon masih bingung, haruskah dia melaksanakan misi itu? Hechul sialan, kenapa harus pakai meletakan chip di dalam 'tempat penting' itu , si? Siwon sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya. Ngeri. Mata onyx nya bergulir ke arah cermin besar di samping jendela. Di cermin itu, dia bisa melihat dirinya dengan Gyu. Siwon membelalakan matanya saat melihat posisi mereka. Gyu yang sedang menempelkan plester dan dia yang terkejut. Yang salah adalah paha Gyu ada di sela-sela pahanya. Posisi ini... normal. Siwon menampik pikiran kotor di otaknya. Dia beralih menatap Gyu. Anak itu tenang dengan wajah polosnya. Tidak merasakan keganjilan yang selama ini Siwon rasakan.

"Nah sudah selesai."

Chuu...

Satu lagi yang tidak Siwon duga. Ciuman dari Gyu, di pelipis kanannya yang tadi sempat terserempet peluru Henry. Siwon bengong. Ini mimpi, batinnya.

"Hehe, luka ini akan cepat sembuh. Aku tidak ingin melihat Won-ssi terluka." Kata Gyu, anak itu tersenyum sampai menyipitkan matanya. Siwon semakin tak karu-karuan saat melihat wajah itu. Haruskah dia memulainya? Dari hati atau dari misi?

"Gyu, terima...kasih."

Ucap Siwon canggung. Gyu mengangguk, lalu mengambil kotak P3K di samping Siwon, berniat keluar. Tapi tangan Siwon menahannya. Gyu berbalik. "Won-Mmmh!"

Gyu membelalakan mata. Kotak yang dia pegang terjatuh. Tubuhnya juga ikut limbung, namun tangan Siwon sudah sigap menahannya. Siwon memindahkan tubuh Gyu menjadi dipangkuannya. Gyu mendorong-dorong bahu Siwon dalam ciuman yang buru-buru itu. Namun Siwon memaksa Gyu tunduk di bawahnya. Lidah Siwon liar menjilat bibir Gyu, berniat masuk. Gyu tidak tahu caranya berciuman. Ini menyesakkan, buru-buru, Gyu tidak suka. Meski Gyu akui saat benda basah milik Siwon membelai bibirnya, perutnya seperti terisi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang berkepak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Perasaan yang menyenangkan, seolah Gyu mengharapkan ini sangat buruk.

Desakan lidah Siwon membuat Gyu menurut, Gyu membuka sedikit mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Siwon menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Mungkin saja setelah ini Siwon akan main lembut. Gyu meletakan tangannya di depan dada Siwon. Mencengkram kaos pria itu. Merasakan bahwa jantung mereka berdegup sama kencangnya. Gyu menarik sudut bibirnya menyadari itu. Apa mereka sama-sama suka? Bolehkah Gyu berharap? Gyu tahu keadaannya terlalu buruk bagi Siwon. Statusnya tidak jelas di sini. Lupa ingatan, dan sekarang dia menyukai Siwon. Itu tidak baik untuk seorang Siwon.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun." Kata Siwon seduktif setelah ciuman pertama itu selesai. Benang saliva menggantung di antara mereka. Siwon mendapati mata Gyu setengah tertutup, jelas sekali tadi anak itu menikmatinya. Gyu memerah. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Siwon kembali menyerangnya. Tidak hanya mulut pria berlesung pipi itu yang bergerilya, tangan tannya mulai menyusup di balik kaos hitam Gyu. Mengecap kehalusan kulit bayi Gyu yang sekarang hangat. Siwon bisa melihat Gyu tegang di dalam ciuman mereka. Erangan lirih keluar, meski masih malu-malu. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

Siwon melepas ciumannya. Gyu terengah, matanya berkaca menatap onyx Siwon. Siwon gelagapan. "Won-ssi.." panggil Gyu sedikit bergetar, anak itu masih setia duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Tangannya membuat jarak. Siwon menghentikan usapannya di punggung Gyu, merasa bersalah karena membuat Gyu menangis. Siwon lupa kalau Gyu takut pada gay.

"G-Gyu, maafkan aku- Tadi itu-"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan keluar jika kau-"

"Tidak."Air mata itu terus mengalir. Siwon berniat keluar, tapi Gyu seperti menahannya. Siwon takut Gyu semakin sedih setelah diperlakukan seperti tadi. Ini terlalu memaksa bagi Gyu. Sebelumnya juga Gyu sangat takut jika dia gay. Siwon tahu itu. Seharusnya Siwon memperlakukan Gyu lebih halus karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Gyu. Dan tadi, Siwon main kasar sampai menakuti anak itu. Siwon meneguk ludahnya. Gyu menatap Siwon lurus dengan mata berair. Anak itu menarik ingusnya, mengelap jejak air mata di pipi.

"A-Aku..menyukainya. Aku menyukai Siwon-ssi. Aku-aku-Aku..menikmatinya, aku seorang pendosa. Tidak seharusnya aku menikmatinya, kita- kita ini sama-sama pria..Aku-"

Siwon kaget, tapi detik berikutnya dia tersenyum. Gyu terlalu polos. Siwon malah lega dengan ini. Berarti Gyu tidak keberatan, kan? Juga mungkin perasaan mereka terbalaskan. Dia memperhatikan Gyu yang menghapus air matanya sambil menggumam kata maaf dan terus merendahkan dirinya sendiri. Siwon jadi tidak tahan.

"Aku tidak berguna, dan sekarang aku – aku memanfaatkan ini, Won-ssi.. maafkan aku, kumohon jangan buang aku, aku tidak-"

"Hentikan, Gyu." Ujar Siwon. Tangannya terulur menghentikan usapan Gyu. Wajah merah basah itu terlihat. Siwon tidak tega melihat Gyu menangis. Jemarinya naik menelusuri pipi halus milik Gyu. "W-Wonssi.."

"Jangan menangis."

"Tapi-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Wonssi.."

"Ssst..kita satu sama."

Gyu diam. Matanya fokus pada wajah sayu Siwon. Pria di depannya terlihat lebih seksi saat sayu. Lagi-lagi Gyu menikmati suasana intim di antara mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tangan Siwon menghapus air matanya. Tangan yang sama saat beberapa detik lalu membelai punggungnya. Memulai sebuah pemanasan yang buru-buru. Gyu masih menatap Siwon. Saat tangan-tangan itu berhenti karena memang Gyu tidak menangis lagi, Siwon tersenyum. Seyum tipis yang membuat Gyu memerah. Siwon sangat tampan.

"W-Wonssi.."

"Hm?"

"Apa dengan ini...kita pacaran?"

Siwon melebarkan senyumnya, "Haha, mungkin." Tangan tannya terulur memeluk pinggang Gyu. Wajahnya mendongak mencapai hidung Gyu. Mencium pucuk hidung pria yang lebih muda. Gyu otomatis mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon, takut jatuh. Mereka mempertahankan posisi canggung itu. Membiarkan nafas hangat masing-masing bertabrakan. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Gyu yang polos menunggu Siwon memimpin permainan yang mungkin akan menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Lalu Siwon yang masih bingung harus memulai dari mana. Lampu kamar yang redup dan angin malam yang menyusup dari jendela membuat kamar itu semakin panas. Aura intim menguar, membuat yang muda gelisah menanti pergerakan Siwon selanjutnya.

"Wonssi.."

Kata Gyu kaget saat tiba-tiba Siwon menindihnya di tempat tidur. Pria itu dengan mudahnya membalik posisi mereka. Tangan kirinya sudah menyibakkan kaos Gyu, mengusap sebagian perut rata Gyu. Gyu mengerang tertahan karena geli. Tangan Siwon yang lain menahan berat tubuh agar tidak sepenuhnya menimpa Gyu. Siwon mendekati leher Gyu. Membisikan kata cinta, juga tanda bahwa permainan mereka akan dimulai. Gyu menelan ludah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Gyu."

Glek.

"Haah..Wonssi-"

Suaranya tercekat saat gigi rapi Siwon menyentuh kulit lehernya. Mengigit kecil seolah takut Gyu kesakitan. Gyu menahan kepala Siwon. Meremas rambut pria yang sekarang menindihnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Siwon berikan. Mengerang sampai air liurnya menetes ke pipi. Gyu tidak ada niatan menghapus itu. Dia terlalu sibuk merespon Siwon. Sentuhan Siwon bisa sedahsyat ini. Tangan Siwon kembali mengusap keseluruhan kulit putih Gyu. Sedikit ragu saat sampai di wilayah dada, tapi akhirnya Siwon menuruti instingnya. Dia bermain dengan nakalnya di sana. Memelintir, mencubit, memencet, semuanya Siwon lakukan. Akibatnya kasur empuk mereka bergoncang karena Gyu yang menggelinjang keenakan. Tanpa dirasa, udara dingin terasa lebih nyata membelai kulit Gyu.

Masih dengan Siwon yang betah memberi tanda kissmark, Gyu berusaha membuka matanya. Menilik bahwa tubuhnya sudah half naked. Siwon mengigit lekuk leher Gyu, membuat Gyu kembali menidurkan kepalanya. Siwon sengaja melakukan itu agar Gyu tidak Shock dengan sesuatu di bawah sana. Siwon merasa juniornya sudah membengkak, padahal ini belum mode akhirnya. Siwon takut Gyu akan kabur saat melihat juniornya yang besarnya diatas rata-rata itu. Perlahan namun pasti, celana tidur Gyu melorot dan langsung Siwon tarik sampai ke celana dalam Gyu. Gyu menjerit tertahan merasakan tangan yang sebelumnya membelai lembut paha dalamnya itu berubah menjadi melucuti pertahanan terakhirnya. Siwon membungkam mulut Gyu. Tangan di puting beralih ke rambut Gyu. Menenangkan anak itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Gyu melepas ciumannya, membuat saliva tanggung di antara mereka. Siwon belum mau menghentikan ini. Pria berlesung pipi itu hendak meyerang Gyu lagi, tapi Gyu menutupi mulutnya. Menolak. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bukannya tadi anak itu tidak menolak apapun yang Siwon lakukan? Bahkan sebelumnya mengaku menikmatinya. Sekarang apa?

"Kau curang."

"Kenapa?"

Gyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebuah ide nakal di sela-sela nafsu memburu menyelusup ke kepala jenius Gyu. Dia tidak ingin pasif. Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana para gay berhubungan, tapi menirukan apa yang Siwon lakukan sebagai pembalasan bukanlah hal buruk. Siwon masih mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya mengikuti gerakan jemari lentik Gyu. Jemari itu naik ke lengan Siwon. Bergerak dengan lambat dan intens. Siwon melirik Gyu, bertanya apakah Gyu sedang menggodanya. Gyu memalingkan muka memerah. Siwon menyimpan senyumnya, sementara dia kembali mengikuti gerakan jemari Gyu.

"Aw!"

"Haha!"

Sebuah cubitan Siwon dapat di putingnya. Gyu memang sedang menggodanya. Lihat saja wajah penuh kemenangan di bawahnya. Siwon mengulum senyumnya, untunglah Gyu tidak murung sejak dia sentuh. Siwon merendahkan posisinya. Semakin meniban Gyu dengan tubuhnya. Gyu mendorong dada Siwon.

"T-Tunggu, Won-ssi.."

"Kenapa, hm? Kau sudah berani menggodaku!"

"Sudah kubilang kau curang!"

Siwon menghela nafas. Di posisi seperti ini Gyu masih bisa bercanda? "Apanya yang curang?"

"Kau masih utuh begitu sementara aku sudah telanjang bulat."

"Kalau begitu kau yang lepas."

"Apa?"

"Kau yang lepas, anak nakal."

Glek.

Kini giliran Siwon yang mengerjai Gyu. Warna merah memenuhi pipi putih mulus Gyu. Dia termakan senjata sendiri. Well, Gyu belum siap melihat keseluruhan tubuh Siwon. Bisa-bisa dia mimisan melihat tubuh itu. Meski bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat abs kotak-kotak Siwon, tapi itu tetap saja membuatnya malu. Apalagi sekarang mereka melihat milik masing-masing dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Mereka terhubung oleh perasaan. Gyu kembali meneguk ludahnya saat Siwon mengambil jarak, lalu bangun menjadi setengah duduk. Gyu ragu ikut bangkit. Dia mengulurkan jemarinya menjadi memegang ujung kaos Siwon. Gyu bisa merasakan kulit jemarinya bergesekan dengan perut Siwon. Mendebarkan. Saat kaos itu terbebas dari tubuh Siwon, Gyu memerah total. Dia menutupi hidungnya takut mimisan. Siwon menyeringai, bangga dengan tubuh yang dia bentuk dengan susah payah.

"Kau mengagumi tubuhku, hm?"

"T-Tidak."

"Ck."

"H-Hyung.."

Mereka kembali menyatu di tempat tidur. Siwon menindih Gyu lagi. Gyu memejamkan matanya saat tangan Siwon mulai bekerja di bawah sana. Membelai juniornya yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dan melebarkan lubang yang mungkin akan segera Siwon bobol. Gyu melirik ke bawah ditengah desahannya. Milik Siwon tercetak jelas di celana jeans pria itu. Menyembul seolah ingin sekali keluar, atau mungkin karena saking besarnya. Gyu menelan ludah. Membayangkan lubangnya dibobol benda sebesar milik Siwon. Pasti sakit, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menginginkan Siwon terlalu buruk. Gyu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat semua sentuhan Siwon dipercepat. Sesuatu yang besar ingin keluar dari perutnya. Juniornya semakin sesak. Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"HYUNG!"

"Ayo, keluarkan baby."

Siwon menatap wajah Gyu saat orgasme. Menggoda, merah, berpeluh, seksi, panas. Semuanya membuat Siwon semakin lapar ingin menyantap Gyu di depannya. Dia melirik cairan putih yang lengket di tangannya. Tidak ada Chip yang Hechul katakan. Apa chip itu masih ada di dalam sana? Pikir Siwon. Atau Hechul menjebaknya? Sialan, ini bukan saatnya membahas itu. Siwon hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini. Membawa Gyu ke surga bersamanya. Merasakan kenikmatan tingkat dewa yang orang-orang katakan. Siwon sudah melupakan chip itu.

Siwon mencium pipi Gyu. Membisikan nama Gyu dan kata cinta di sana. Gyu tersenyum. Ikut mengecup pipi Siwon. Dalam sisa ejakulasi yang sangat melelahkan itu Gyu merasakan pahanya di lebarkan. Apa yang dia takuti –dan nantikan- akhrinya akan datang. Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Gyu, menatap Gyu lapar. Matanya sayu diliputi nafsu, tak jauh berbeda dengan Gyu. Jari Siwon kembali menyiapkan lubang untuk penetrasi. Siwon sangat perhitungan di sini. Dia tidak akan menyakiti Gyu. Meski sebenarnya pasti akan sangat sakit karena ini pertama kalinya. Gyu mengerang entah keberapa kalinya sata jemari itu bergerak mengaduk-aduk isi lubangnya. Zigzag menghantam dinding yang lunak dan berdenyut itu. Menarik keluar cairan putih di sana. Siwon tahu apa yang Gyu inginkan. Tunggu Gyu, kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya saat Sweetspotmu tertumbuk dengan cepatnya, batin Siwon saat melihat Gyu mengerang dan menggelinjang tak tenang di bawahnya. Sprei putihnya awut-awutan, membuktikan bahwa apa yang Siwon lakukan berefek dahsyat bagi Gyu.

"Ahh ahhn H-Hyung, Yak!"

Siwon melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Cairan Gyu ikut keluar sedikit, ejakuasi kedua gagal keluar. Dengan wajah kecewa, Gyu bangun. Niatnya ingin memarahi Siwon, namun keinginnya tertunda saat Siwon melempar celananya. Demi apa sekarang dia melihat Siwon naked? Gyu shock. Matanya terkunci pada junior Siwon yang menggembung dengan gagahnya. Gyu menelan ludah, membatin bahwa dia pasti akan mati saat benda itu memasukinya. Mungkin saja lubangnya akan robek, dan dia bisa satu minggu tidak bisa jalan.

Siwon bisa merasakannya. Gyu takut padanya. Siwon masih dengan mata sayunya. Menarik pergelangan Gyu. Menarik Gyu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tidak ingin Gyu kabur karena takut pada juniornya. Gyu menelan ludah. Langsung masuk? Pikirnya takut. Saat pantat Gyu bersentuhan dengan paha siwon, tangan Siwon langsung sibuk membelai seluruh kulit Gyu. Menciumi dada dan perut Gyu. Gyu sampai menegakan kepalanya, desahan terlantun untuk Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang kanan bergerak untuk menyentuh dua junior mereka yang berhadapan. Gyu memejamkan matanya, ini terlalu panas untuknya. Kocokan Siwon di kedua junior itu semakin cepat. Untuk yang kedua sepertinya Gyu jadi lebih jinak. Tubuhnya terangkat, Gyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Siwon sembari menikmati denyutan junior Siwon di depan juniornya juga kocokan Siwon yang semakin liar saja.

"Ahhn Ahhn H-Hyung.."

Plllrrrrt..

"Ergh.."

Sekali lagi Siwon tidak mendapati chip di dalam cairan lengket Gyu. Tapi sudah dibilang dari awal, kan? Siwon akan bermain dengan Gyu bukan karena misi, tapi karena hati. Meski begitu, Siwon tetap saja menantikan datangnya chip. Dia masih belum percaya Hechul berkhianat.

"H-Hyung..Kau hah pasti susah bergerak. P-Punyaku-"

"Tenang saja." Ujar Siwon menenangkan, dia membelai rambut kecoklatan Gyu yang lepek karena keringat. Sementara Gyu sendiri menikmati sisa orgasmenya dengan mengigiti leher Siwon.

Meski Gyu masih lemah, tapi anak itu tidak menunjukan kelemahannya sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Siwon cukup tersanjung, meski Siwon sendiri tahu kalau Gyu sudah lemas dalam stamina. Jemari kanannya kembali melebarkan lubang Gyu. Sementara yang kiri memposisikan juniornya di depan lubang itu.

"Aku bisa berhenti-"

"Lakukan." Gumam Gyu dari bahu Siwon. Gyu mengigit bahu itu dalam untuk penangguh dari rasa nyeri sebelum junior Siwon masuk. Yah, Gyu terlalu takut. "Sekali bergerak aku tidak akan berhenti." Kata Siwon melanjutkan.

"Um." Gyu menganggukan kepalanya.

Siwon menurukan pantat Gyu perlahan agar juniornya masuk. "Aku mulai."

"Ahh.W-Wonssi." Gyu gemetar saat kepala junior Siwon membuka pintu gerbang di sana. Lengan Gyu memeluk leher Siwon posesif. Sakit.

"Sst..tahan sebentar, Gyu."

"W-Wonnsi. ..." tangan Siwon bertaut agar Gyu semakin tenang. Anak itu mencari penangguh rasa sakit yang menggetarkannya di bahu Siwon. Menggigit sampai di sana tercetak jelas deretan gigi Gyu.

"ARGH!"

Satu hentakan Siwon berikan. Pria bermarga Choi itu memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan yang Kyu berikan. Sungguh surga. Dia memegang pinggang Gyu, mengelusnya pelan untuk menenangkan anak itu. Gyu masih mencengkram jemari dan menggigit bahu Siwon.

"Gyu? Haha, tidak usah takut."

"W-Wonssi.."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Um, hanya saja, ini.."

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Wonssi.."

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Siwon masih setia mengusap punggung Gyu untuk menenangkan Gyu sementara dia juga menikmati pijatan yang Gyu beri untuk juniornya. Siwon ingin sekali bergerak, menumbuk otot-otot kencang itu untuk menemukan kenikmatan tersendiri. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Gyunya.

"Wonn-ssi"

"Hm?"

Gyu memainkan jemarinya di bahu Siwon, sesekali turun ke dada. Menggelitik pria bermarga Choi itu. "Kau...tidak keberatan..melakukannya denganku?"

"Tidak. Justru aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu."

"Um, aku tidak. Aku..menyukainya. Jadi..apa sebelum ini kau gay?"

"Bukan. Aku normal sebelum ini, meski belum pernah menjalani percintaan. Aku tidak peduli dengan cinta. Lalu saat beberapa hari lalu, aku menemukanmu, Gyu. Kau cinta pertamaku." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya Wonssi yang sempurna tidak mendapatkan cinta dariku."

Siwon mengusap rambut kecoklatan Gyu. Mencium pundak Gyu, sesekali menyesap bau alami dari tubuh Gyu. "Kau yang terindah. Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku memulainya, hm?" Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menghisap puting kecoklatan Gyu. Gyu mengerang tertahan. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Siwon menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Dia mengangkat paha Gyu. Lalu mejatuhkannya sampai membuat mulut Gyu terbuka lebar mengeluarkan teriakan. Ritme Siwon tidak tanggung-tanggung. Langsung menyerang dengan cepat dan beruntungnya si seme karena langsung menemukan Sweetspot.

"Hagh..hah..hah..hah..aahn."

"Sialan, ergh, ini sempit sekali."

"Amph..ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh.."

"Punyamu panas, Gyu."

"Hah..ahh..ahh..I-Itu..ahh punyamu hah..ahh..yang...kebesaranhh ahhn."

"Aah..WoonnhSssi.."

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Aahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh..M-More..Wonssih.."

"Apa?"

"There! Ya! Hantam di sana aah..a ahh..aahh...ahh ahh ahh."

"Hm?"

"Hegh..hegh...aah! ahh..ahh..F-Fassterrh..Ahh Ahh Hyunggh!"

"Di sin-ni?"

"Yes! There! Ahh..aah...Hegh..ahhn..ahh"

"Panggil namaku, anak nakal."

"Siwon..ahhh ahh Siwon ahh..Fasthh..fast..ahh !"

"Ergh.."

Siwon seakan menangkap Gyu. Anak itu sangat lemas sampai Siwon sendiri juga ambruk ke tempat tidur. Mereka memejamkan mata di sisa ejakulasi. Siwon tersenyum. Gyu juga, meski matanya terasa berat untuk menatap kekasihnya. Belaian lembut mengiringi Gyu ke alam mimpi. Tangan Siwon yang lain bergerak untuk menuntaskan apa yang Gyu keluarkan. Dia memijat junior Gyu lembut, membuat desahan lirih Gyu kembali terdengar. Bahkan saat anak itu tidur, anak itu masih bisa merespon Siwon. Sperma putih lengket itu mengotori sprei, dada juga perut masing-masing. Punya Siwon sampai meluber karena lubang Gyu tidak kuat menampung. Yah, ini pengalaman pertama mereka. Gyu harus diajarkan banyak hal lagi, pikir Siwon. Pengalaman pertama yang mendebarkan juga ternyata sangat menyenangkan meski diakhir sangat melelahkan. Siwon kembali mengembangkan senyumnya ketika membayangkan bagaimana dia dan Gyu di masa depan. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa sekarang Gyu lupa ingatan. Gyu lupa ingatan? Siwon kembali murung. Dia mengecup kepala Gyu. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang baru bersemi di dadanya. Bagaimana jika Gyu tersangka? Bagaimana setelah Gyu mendapatkan ingatannya anak itu kabur dan melupakannya? Membayangkan saja Siwon tidak mampu. Siwon sudah jatuh hati pada sosok orang asing di dekapannya. Mata pria bermarga Choi itu berkaca. Dia semakin gencar menciumi wajah Gyu yang damai.

Tangannya terus bergerak untuk menuntaskan Gyu. Sampai sesuatu dia dapat. Di semprotan sisa tadi, sebuah benda nyangkut di ujung kepala junior Gyu. Sepertinya terlalu besar untuk ukuran lubang sperma Gyu sendiri. Makannya sejak ejakulasi Gyu yang pertama, benda itu belum juga keluar. Siwon mencabutnya dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan Gyu. Dia membersihkan sisa cairan Gyu. Memandang benda hijau kecil berbentuk kotak itu. Persis seperti yang Hechul katakan. Sangat kecil lebih kecil dari ukuran MicroSD biasa. Tapi terlalu besar untuk lubang sperma. Hechul gila.

"Terima kasih, Gyunnie." Siwon mengecup bibir Gyu yang setengah terbuka. Dia menyelipkan chip itu di tangan Gyu.

"Jaga benda ini. Jangan kau berikan pada siapapun sebelum aku mengijinkanmu."

"Hm. Iya, Siwonnie hyung."

Lalu Siwon menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan tertidur dengan perasaan yang mencapai langit.

.

7 April 20xx

Siwon's Apartmen

05.02 a.m

Tok..Tok...Tok...

"Iya iya." Siwon segera memakai boxernya, lalu berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek

"Kami dari kepolisian Seoul mendapat perintah untuk menahan pria yang ada di kamar anda."

"Apa?"

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah repot repot review ^^ Yah, maaf juga Lime nya gak hot, gak seperti yang kalian bayangkan :3 ini pun author udah makan permen dua kresek biar Lime nya sweet :3 -sembunyiin permen yang masih satu kresek- Sekali lagi Author ucapkan Maaf dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca apalagi review ^^ Sampai jumpa di Chapter depaaaan ^^ -tebar uang daddy-**


	6. Chapter 6 : REIS

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T +**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

* * *

7 April 20xx

Siwon's Apartmen

05.02 a.m

Tok..Tok...Tok...

"Iya iya." Siwon segera memakai boxernya, lalu berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek.

"Kami dari kepolisian Seoul mendapat perintah untuk menahan pria yang ada di kamar anda."

"Apa?"

Siwon sedikit terpental saat serombongan polisi berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata menyeruak masuk ke kamarnya. Dia di tahan di pintu, sementara itu Gyu sudah ditarik paksa. Meronta takut karena cengkraman para polisi yang terlalu kuat. Siwon meneriakan nama Gyu sampai tenggorokannya tercekat. Namun semua itu seperti angin lalu saja. Gyu menjerit minta dilepaskan. Gyu hanya di pakaikan handuk di ujung tempat tidur saat melewati Siwon. Polisi sedikit bergidik jijik memandang Siwon, namun Siwon tidak peduli. Gyu berteriak. Meminta tolong pada Siwon agar dia dibebaskan. Teriakan bersahutan terdengar sampai ke luar Apartmen.

Siwon mendesak orang yang menahannya saat Gyu lewat di depannya. Tangan mereka sempat bertaut. Di pintu itu Gyu pergi darinya. Tautan jari mereka terlepas. Hal yang terakhir Siwon lihat, air mata Gyu. Padahal Siwon sudah bilang dia tidak ingin melihat Gyu menangis. Dia ingin menyusul Gyu, namun cengkraman di lengannya tak kunjung pergi. Menyesakkan. Dia ingin menyelamatkan Gyu. Derap kaki sekelompok polisi yang dengan tiba-tiba tadi masuk ke kamarnya mulai hilang. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala jenius Siwon. Nafas Inspektur muda itu masih memburu dengan mata merah menyalang marah.

"Dia tersangkanya. Keputusan Teuk sudah bulat." Ujar Hyuk masih dengan susah payah menahan tubuh besar Siwon bersama dua polisi lain. Hyuk menganggukan kepalanya pada dua polisi di sampingnya, lalu dua polisi itu ikut keluar bersama rombongan sebelumnya. Siwon melirik Hyuk dengan mata marahnya. Dia melepas begitu saja cengkraman Hyuk. Saking mudahnya sampai Hyuk terjerembab ke belakang mengenai pintu apartmen Siwon. Hyuk meringis pelan meratapi nasib bahunya yang mungkin akan memar akibat benturan tadi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan dia tersangkanya! Apa buktinya?! Mana Buktinya?!" teriak Siwon keras. Suara pria itu bergema di lorong apartmen yang mulai sepi dari orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk melihat penangkapan Gyu. Hyuk menelan ludah menyaksikan kemarahan temannya. Siwon seperti singa yang mengamuk.

"Itu karena kau sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu dekat dengan anak itu! Padahal kau tahu posisimu ini netral! Beruntunglah Hae terus membelamu bahwa kau hanya simpati pada anak itu! Apa kau tahu? Aku dan Hae berulang kali menahan diri agar tidak membeberkan apapun menyagkut kasus karena kau dicurigai sekutu musuh! Seharusnya kau sadar, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon tercekat. Apa separah ini efek kasih sayangnya pada Gyu? Kenapa, seolah Teuk dan yang lain tidak senang dengan dia yang menyayangi Gyu. Gyu terlarang. Tapi bagaimanapun, cinta yang baru bersemi akan sulit untuk dilunturkan, bukan? Siwon meremas rambutnya. Dia masuk ke kamar. Kepalan tangannya berbahaya, siap menghantam apapun jika amarahnya meledak. Hyuk mengikuti langkah Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon tidak sadar Hyuk tengah mengikutinya.

"Bukannya kau mau membunuhnya jika anak itu terbukti tersangka? Ayolah Won, jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku memang menyukainya! Aku mencintainya Hyukjae! Aku sangat takut jika harus membunuhnya!" balas Siwon langsung tak tanggung-tanggung. Pipi pria itu basah. Hyuk baru tahu kalau Siwon menangis. jadi sejak Siwon masuk ke kamar dan terus memunggunginya, pria itu tengah menangis? Gyu itu sangat berharga, ya?

"Kau tahu kenapa aku dan anak itu telanjang saat pintu kubuka?"

Hyuk terperanjat. Matanya terbuka lebar, kaget dengan omongan Siwon. Dia berpikir, menerka maksud Siwon barusan. Kaget membuat otak yadongnya bekerja lambat. Peristiwa Siwon barusan, terlalu asing di otaknya.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ya. Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kau- KITA INI POLISI, WON!"

"AKU TAHU! Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa kutahan, kau pasti paham, Hyukjae. Bayangkan posisimu ada di aku dan Gyu ada di Hae!"

Hyuk diam. Membayangkan apa yang baru saja Siwon katakan. Bagaimana jika dia dan Hae ada di situasi ini. Hae, ditarik paksa seperti tadi setelah mereka melakukan penyatuan. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Setelah mereka menyadari apa yang mereka rasakan dan harus terpisahkan karena bui. Apalagi Siwon seorang polisi. Melihat kekasihnya ditahan pasti akan menggoreskan luka tersendiri di dalam hati dingin seorang Choi Siwon. Hyukjae bisa merasakannya. Siwon pasti putus asa, marah, sedih. Hyuk tahu itu. Pria yang lebih pendek itu merangkul Siwon yang sedang bersandar di jendela apartmen. Langit mendung. Seolah tahu apa yang tengah temannya rasakan. Kesenduan karena perpisahan. Hyuk menghela nafas, saat melihat wajah Siwon masih sama. Absurd, dengan pipi sembab dan mata merah, serta nafas yang memburu. Belum pernah Hyuk melihat Siwon semarah ini.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Hyuk, niatnya si untuk mengalihkan Siwon dari kesedihan. Menghibur Siwon sepertinya tidak buruk, meski Hyuk tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghibur seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon diam. Matanya tetap menatap sendu pemandangan mendung di depannya. Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi itu. Hanya helaan nafas Hyuk yang mengisi keheningan. "Pagi ini, anak itu akan diintrogasi. Teuk sangat marah. Sebenarnya ini harus kurahasiakan. Seseorang masuk ke rumah Jendral kepolisian Seoul tadi malam. Kemampuan Hack yang sama, serta perban dan rambut coklat yang sama. Tidak ada sidik jari. Jelas sekali orang itu sangat berhati-hati. Jendral tidak berhasil terbunuh karena beliau sudah memergoki si pelaku. Namun pelaku kabur dengan mudah. Semua ciri-ciri mengarah pada si anak hilang. Hal itu terjadi tepat satu jam setelah kau meninggalkan markas." Ujar Hyuk membeberkan rahasia yang sejak tadi malam orang—orang markas sembunyikan dari Siwon. Hal ini dilakukan karena mereka mengira Gyu mempengaruhi Siwon agar Siwon membela anak itu. Sudah dibilang, kan? Polisi seharusnya netral.

Siwon tampak menggeram tertahan. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Dia hanya menghembuskan nafas cepat sambil terus mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi tercetak jelas di raut mukanya. "Hyukjae."

"Hm?" balas Hyuk. Dia melihat Siwon mengusap seluruh ingus serta air mata yang mengotori mukanya. "Apa kau di sini untuk menahanku agar tidak bisa membela Gyu di dalam ruang introgasi?" tanyanya, nada dingin khas keluarga Choi terdengar jelas.

"Errr...bisa jadi."

"Siapa yang mengintrogasi Gyu?"

"Teuk sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ayo! Setidaknya aku ada di sana untuk menanngkan anak itu. Sialan, aku lupa dia bisa kumat depresi jika ada pemaksaan, apalagi dalam situasi seperti introgasi."

Gumam pria berlesung pipi itu sambil mengacak lemari. Mencari baju, lagi-lagi Siwon tidak mengenakan seragam. Sebuah kemeja hitam dengan bawahan hitam. Lalu dengan cepat memakainya tanpa merasa bersalah karena di situ Hyuk juga melihat tubuhnya, meski tidak totally naked karena sebelumnya Siwon sudah pakai boxer.

"Ayo." Siwon menarik ujung kemeja Hyuk di leher. Menyeret pria yang lebih pendek layaknya seekor kambing.

"Hei Hei! Kau keterlaluan!"

.

Siwon membelokan audinya tajam di perempatan. Hyuk sampai menutup mata takut dengan Siwon yang ugal-ugalan. Omong-omong tadi pria bermarga Choi itu menerobos lampu merah, membuat banyak mobil membunyikan klakson memekakan telinga. Siwon terlihat tidak peduli. Di lampu merah selanjutnya, Siwon berhenti. Hyuk dapat bernafas lega. Dia menjitak Siwon, namun tidak sampai karena Siwon menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Kau mau membuatku mati muda atau apa?"

"Langsung saja, kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang hal yang orang markas sendiri sembunyikan?"

Hyuk menelan ludah. Langsung to the point saja orang ini, batin Hyuk. "Karena aku percaya kau bukan pengkhianat. Lalu kenapa juga kau membela anak itu?"

"Sama. Karena aku percaya dia bukan pelakunya. Firasatku selalu benar."

"Tapi bisa saja kali ini kau salah. Yang jelas, aku akan mengijinkanmu masuk jika KAU! Berjanji akan diam, hanya memperhatikan jalannya interogasi tanpa ada pembelaan! Teuk sudah muak, kau tahu?"

Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah. Apakah dia bisa? Melihat bagaimana jalannya introgasi yang mungkin akan sedikit brutal. Gyu, kenapa semuanya sesulit ini? Siwon kembali meremas rambutnya sebelum kecepatan tinggi dia ambil.

.

"JAWAB!"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat menaiki undakan menuju gedung markas. Teriakan Teuk sampai terdengar keluar. Gyunya, apakah gyu baik-baik saja di sana? Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak berguna, Siwon tidak bisa melindungi Gyu di saat seperti ini. Tepukan Hyuk menyadarkan Siwon. Pria bermarga Lee itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengkonfirmasi ulang permintaan Siwon untuk ikut dengannya masuk. Siwon mengangguk mantap. Seperti kata Siwon, setidaknya Siwon ada di sana untuk menguatkan Gyu. Hanya dengan memandang mata satu sama lain, itu cukup.

"Kau tahu semua ini kan? JAWAB! Bedebah kecil!"

"Tidak! Aku ada di apartmen Siwon hyung malam itu! Aku ada bersamanya!"

"KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA! BERUNTUNGLAH SIWON POLISI, BOCAH! SEHARUSNYA KAU BERSYUKUR DIA MAU MEMBANTUMU! TAPI BUKAN SEPERTI AKHIRNYA! KAU-"

DRRRRZT

"Bukan ..Teukssi, percaya padaku.."

Siwon sampai di depan ruang introgasi. Pintu besi itu tertutup rapat untuknya. Siwon hanya bisa menyaksikanna dari kaca. Melipat tangan, pria itu memandang Gyu lurus. Siwon tidak peduli jika orang di sekitarnya memandang bingung, sekalipun jijik, karena pastinya kabar dia dan Gyu telanjang di pagi hari sudah sampai di seluruh markas. Gyu menangis. lebam di tangan kanan kiri. Terlihat Teuk membawa sebuah sengat listrik. Itu sudah biasa digunakan, tapi akan asing jika di sana Gyu, orang yang Siwon cintai. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulut. Menahan teriakannya untuk membela Gyu. Menahan teriakannya saat sengatan listrik itu mengenai perut gyu.

"Kutekankan kalau ini wajar, Won. Dulu kau juga pernah melakukan hal ini." Bisik Hyuk yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Siwon

Siwon tidak bergeming. Air mukanya susah ditebak. Tapi Hyuk tahu perasaannya. Tangannya dengan setia terus memegang pundak Siwon, menguatkan pria itu. Bagaimanapun, Gyu pasti akan terus berkata 'tidak'. Karena memang Gyu tidak keluar apartmen, pikir Siwon. Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi memang mendekati kebenaran. Kejadian berlangsung sejam sejak Siwon meninggalkan markas –mengantar Gyu ke apartmen- lalu kembali lagi bersama Hechul. Bisa saja Gyu bertindak saat Siwon pergi.

"TEUKSSI!"

Kontak mereka bertemu. Siwon bergetar saat melihat Gyu lemas. Teuk terlalu kasar. Tapi seperti yang Hyuk katakan, ini wajar. Hanya masalah hati saja. Hyuk yang melihat Siwon semakin naik darah dan bergetar, memutuskan untuk menggiring pria bermarga Choi itu keluar. Benar, kan? Melihat Gyu di introgasi hanya akan menambah beban emosi Siwon.

"Lepas Hyuk!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan buat kontak apapun!"

"Kau hanya bilang supaya jangan membela Gyu!"

Hyuk meremas rambutnya, gemas melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. "Dengar, Won. Kumohon jangan buat Teuk marah. Sudah jelas kalau Gyu itu tersangkanya. Meski foto yang henry bawa itu tidak ada perban, tapi dari software Yoona menunjukan kecocokan. Kau mau berbuat apa? Cinta tidak berlaku untuk hukum!"

Siwon diam. Emosi dan kesadaran bertarung di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin memang sejak awal dialah yang salah. Mencintai Gyu yang jelas-jelas adalah –mungkin- tersangka. Sejak awal, jika Siwon tidak membawa perasaan, pasti semuanya mudah. Siwon duduk di undakan markas. Sorot matahari yang mulai berani menampakan diri mengenai sepatu dan celananya. Jam di tangannya menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Hatinya masih mencemaskan Gyu di dalam sana. Pikirannya melayang ke memori sejak dia dan Gyu bertemu.

"Anak itu istimewa. Kebenarannya, aku percaya Gyu tidak bersalah. Gyu memang tinggal di apartmen setelah aku pergi dari markas. Aku menguncinya di dalam apartmen. Kemungkinan Gyu keluar juga besar karena dia pernah masuk ke Apartmenku tanpa kunci. Tapi sejauh yang aku kenal, dia pasti tidak akan keluar tanpa seijinku. Melihat matanya saja, aku tahu dia anak baik."

Hyuk diam mendengar cerita Siwon. Siapa tahu dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sebelum ini dia sempat kaget. Tidak ada angin tiba-tiba Siwon menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku dan hechul pergi, lalu Henry datang dan hampir membunuhku dengan Hechul. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang lawan, siapa yang teman. Aku kabur, lalu bertemu Hae. Dia mengantarku ke apartmen."

"Henry?"

"Hm."

"Lalu aku-"

"Oh, jadi itu sebab kenapa Hae bertemu denganmu. Kudengar kau menanyakan bagiamana cara.."

"Aku sudah tahu, Hyuk. Aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang. Semuanya berlalu sangat cepat. Aku dan Gyu menyatakan perasaan, anggap saja setelah malam itu aku dan dia pacaran. Lalu pagi ini, dia sudah ada di ruang introgasi. Semuanya sulit dipercaya." Siwon menundukan kepalanya. Tangan Hyuk bergerak kembali untuk menepuk pundak Siwon. "Jika takdir, aku percaya kalian akan bersama."

"Di kehidupan berikutnya, huh?"

"Err..aku tidak tahu. Berdoa saja hukumannya bukan hukuman mati."

"Hm. Terima kasih, Hyukjae."

"Aku kembali dulu ke dalam."

Siwon mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Hyuk kembali ke dalam.

Teriakan dari Teuk masih sedikit terdengar. Mungkin memang benar seperti kata Hyukjae. Siwon tidak seharusnya di sini. Introgasi ini hanya menambah beban Siwon. Siwon memejamkan matanya. Berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Gyu. Jika dia boleh berharap, dia menginginkan sebuah keajaiban agar Gyu tidak masuk bui. Setelah semuanya, Siwon hanya ingin hidup bersama dengan Gyu. Meski nantinya Siwon harus kehilangan gelar Inspekturnya, sepertinya Siwon tidak keberatan.

Wajah Gyu yang tersenyum, sedih, manja, menangis, berpeluh, seksi, semuanya berputar di otak Siwon. Hanya Gyu.

_Kenapa harus serumit ini, Gyu?_

"Ayo! Cepat-cepat!"

Siwon terlonjak mendengar bisik-bisik seseorang di sekitarnya. Arah belakang, Siwon berdiri untuk mencari orang itu. Mungkinkah itu penyusupnya? Sialan, Siwon bahkan lupa untuk membawa pistol. Satu pistol di mobilnya hilang diambil Henry tempo hari.

"Siapa?!"

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Tumben sekali di depan markas sedang sepi. Derap langkah Siwon dengar. Pria itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Kau merepotkan."

Siwon membelalakan matanya. Suara itu, juga sesuatu di mukanya. Siwon melirik orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu, tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Seringainya, Siwon tidak akan melupakan itu. Ingin sekali Siwon melenyapkan wajah sialan itu. Andai saja, namun kesadarannya perlahan hilang. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Gyu.

Siwon lupa masih ada orang yang membutuhkannya.

_Maafkan aku, Gyu._

_._

"Di peluru itu ada inisial kecil. Reis." Kata Yoona di dalam ruangan yang biasa di gunakan oleh para Inspektur rapat.

"Apa introgasinya belum selesai?" bisik Yesung pada Ryewook di sampingnya, Wook menggelengkan kepalanya. Yoona melempar note kecil yang sejak tadi dia pegang ke warah Yesung. "Bisa tidak kalian fokus pada rapat?"

"Hei Yoona, jujur saja. Kami terganggu oleh bayang-bayang Teuk yang sedang marah. Kau saja yang salah dalam mengambil waktu rapat." Balas Kangin. Pria itu menatap Yoona menantang. Hampir semua Inspektur di ruang itu memang terlihat tidak fokus. Padahal ruangan rapat kedap suara. Yoona mendengus kesal. Dia kembali duduk. Hyukjae menepukkan tangannya.

"Ada yang tau di mana Henry?"

"Mendapat misi rahasia lagi, mungkin." Balas Kangin acuh.

"Mungkin di markas kita ada penyusup, tadi malam Henry hampir saja mau membunuh Siwon." ujar Hyuk, membuat semua mata di sana terbuka.

"Apa?"

Suasana rapat kembali kondusif dengan topik baru. Kangin sampai menghentikan kunyahannya pada kacang rebus. Yesung tetap stay cool seperti biasa. Hyuk tersenyum melihat teamnya kembali kompak. "Siwon hadir pagi ini, namun dia ada di luar. Sepertinya sedang menenangkan diri meski suara Teuk masih terdengar di luar."

"Tadi Siwon menceritakan semuanya. Kemungkinan Gyu bertindak memang ada, karena Siwon meninggalkan anak itu di apartmen dan pergi dengan Hechul. Tapi Siwon sangat percaya kalau Gyu tidak keluar."

"Keluar dengan Hechul? Oh ya, sampai pagi ini aku belum melihat Hechul." Ujar Yesung. Orang-orang menatapnya. "Ya, mungkin saja dia seperti Henry." Sambung Kangin.

"Baik. Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Katanya, di tengah pembicaraan itu Henry muncul dan hampir membunuhnya. Lalu dia kabur dan bertemu dengan Donghae. Dua orang itu –Hechul Henry- . Aku punya pikiran bahwa dua duanya, atau mugkin salah satunya adalah pengkhianat. "

"Kenapa Henry dan Hechul?" tanya Yoona.

"Satu. Bisa jadi Hechul dan Siwonlah pengkhianatnya. Kau tahu kan? Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun tentang 'apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Hechul.' Bisa saja rencana untuk menkhianati kita, ditambah selama ini Siwon selalu membela Gyu, yang jelas-jelas untuk sementara ini adalah tersangkanya. Lalu, karena Henry tahu Siwon pengkhianat, makannya Henry ingin membunuh Siwon." Balas Ryewook, terdengar masuk akal.

"Dua. Bisa saja Henry lah pengkhianatnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, dua duanya sering mendapat misi rahasia. Bisa saja Hechul tau seluk beluknya, lalu memberi tahu Siwon. Lalu Henry juga mendengarnya dan tidak ingin Siwon tahu apa yang Hechul katakan. Makannya dia ingin membunuh Siwon." sambung Wook.

Tapi di dalam hati, Hyuk menyangkal itu. Dia lebih percaya jika Henry memang pelakunya. Yang Siwon bicarakan dengan Hechul pasti tentang foto Henry. Kalau dinalar, karena memang sebelumnya Hechul lah yang membela Gyu, sementara yang lain terus memojokkan Gyu.

"Hyuk, kau bilang Siwon ada diluar, kan? Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja ini?" kata Kangin. Hyuk terlonjak. Benar juga.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Hyuk keluar untuk menemui Siwon. Dia berlari menelusuri lorong menuju pintu depan markas. Bodoh, kenapa Hyuk tidak memikirkan ini? Hyuk melewati ruangan tempat Gyu di introgasi. Masih sama, hanya saja sepertinya Gyu sudah sangat lemah sementara Teuk belum juga mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. Dia melihat Hae menggeleng. Pasti menyesakkan berada di sana. Menyaksikan kekasih temanmu di siksa sedemikian rupa. Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak boleh ikut-ikutan bawa perasaan seperti Siwon.

Pintu kaca depan markas itu terbuka.

Kosong.

_Kemana Siwon?_

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

_Silahkan gebuk Author yang nulis kependekan. Ini juga di sela sela kegiatan seleksi. Ah~ kok malah curcol. Sekian dulu, makasih yang udah review di chapter kemarin. maaf author belum sempet bales. koneksi minim, waktu sempit -halah ngeles, kalo naik gedung juga dapet sinyal- SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN READERRSSS^^^ !_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Secret

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T +**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

* * *

Pintu kaca depan markas itu terbuka.

Kosong.

Hyuk tidak menemukan Siwon.

"Kemana pria itu? Shit." Hyuk berkacak pinggang. Mengira kalau Siwon sedang mengajak main petak umpet dengannya. Dia berlari ke jalan. Ke cafe dekat markas. Mungkin saja Siwon ada di sana. Tapi nihil. Di pagi yang sedikit ramai ini menemukan Siwon akan sedikit sulit. Meski kenyataannya pria itu termasuk tinggi.

"Aish, kemana anak itu?"

Hyuk menengok jam di tangannya, hampir jam 9. Rapat dadakan Yoona menyita waktunya. Sementara, detik ini dia harus menemui Siwon. Dia butuh keterangan soal pembicaraan pria itu dengan Hechul. Andai pikirannya waktu itu tidak melayang entah kemana, pasti Hyuk sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Siwon.

.

"Argh..Teukssi!"

"Teukssi, anda bisa istirahat-"

"Tidak, aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya."

Teuk menatap Gyu beringas. Hae sudah maju untuk menahan pria itu menyiksa Gyu semakin parah. Sudah cukup semua yang ada di tubuh Gyu. Anak itu bisa kehilangan kesadaran jika Teuk masih mau melanjutkan. Gyu lemas di kursinya. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Rambut yang basah menggantung karena kepalanya tidak bisa ditegakkan. Bersyukur karena masih ada polisi yang mau menahan Teuk untuk tidak menyiksanya lebih lama. Sesuatu masih dia genggam, tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan, bahkan jika tanganya di potong. Borgol di pergelangan tangannya menguntungkan Gyu karena dengan itu, genggaman yang sejak pagi tadi terus Gyu jaga menjadi tidak kentara. Gyu menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Sengatan demi sengatan yang Teuk berikan padanya membuat tubuhnya panas dan kebas.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Teukssi."

"Dia pantas mendapatkan ini!"

"Tapi dia lupa ingatan!"

"Aaa! Aku tidak peduli!"

Hae memanggil dua polisi yang berdiri dekat Gyu. Meminta dua orang itu untuk mengamankan Teuk. "Hae! Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan!"

"Introgasi tetaplah harus berpegang pada peri kemanusiaan. Tenangkan dirimu, Teukssi." Ujar hae dingin. Lalu menutup pintu ruangan Introgasi. Dari sekat kaca dia bisa melihat Teuk meronta. Hae menghela nafas. Senafsu itukah Teuk ingin memvonis Gyu bersalah?

Bahkan mungkin bisa langsung membunuh Gyu di ruangan ini jika saja Hae tidak menyingkirkan Teuk.

"H-Haessi.."

Desis Gyu mengisi keheningan di ruang introgasi. Hae beralih pada Gyu. Anak itu masih menundukan kepalanya. Dadanya yang telanjang kembang kempis untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Keringat mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Lebam akibat tendangan Teuk juga bekas sengatan listrik di perut Gyu membuat Hae merasa ngilu di hati.

"Ya?"

"Siwon hyung...dimana?"

"Err..dia ada di luar."

"Kenapa?"

Sekali lagi Hae merasa ngilu saat mendengar rintihan lirih dari Gyu. Anak itu kembali bergetar. Hae mendekati Gyu. "Gyu, kau-"

"Aku tidak bersalah! Wonnie hyung selalu bilang kalau aku anak baik! Kenapa orang-orang itu ingin sekali aku mati!" bisa dilihat kalau mata Gyu putih. Hae terlonjak kaget. Gyu bereaksi berlebihan. Anak itu menegakan kepalanya, menunjukan wajah depresi yang sangat dalam. Hae semakin merinding ketika melihat seringai psikopat di sana. Apa depresi Gyu kembali lagi?

"Kenapa?! Apa aku sangat buruk untuk hidup?!"

Hae tau mungkin ini efek LSD. Dia harus menghentikan Gyu sebelum reaksi LSD semakin mengacaukan memori Gyu. Jadi, Hae mengangkat tangannya. "Maafkan aku Gyu, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu."

DUAK

Gyu pingsan.

"Sial, aku melakukannya."

.

Siwon menggerakan jari jemarinya. Mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Panorama hitam bures perlahan berganti. Seperti sebuah Televisi yang mendapat sinyal dari antena. Di depannya hanya ruangan pengap. Bau oli dan besi berkarat mendominasi hidungnya. Sejenak Siwon sadar, dia bukan di markas.

Gyu.

Pria itu masih dengan ekspresi sama, mencoba berdiri. Namun sesuatu menahan tangannya. Siwon melihat sebuah tali melingkar ditubuhnya, tangan, juga kaki. Dia di sekap? Oleh siapa?

Sepi. Siwon tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"Wah wah, jadi dia?" suara orang tua. Siwon mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari asal suara. Di atap, dari atas balok gantung terbuat dari besi. Seperti sebuah menara pandang. Siwon masih mengernyit tidak paham. Nyawanya belum terkumpul sempurna.

"Hei pemuda, kau tahu benda kecil segini yang berwarna hijau? Kudengar kau baru saja mengambilnya." Ujarnya lagi. Siwon menelan ludah. Melihat tangan orang itu yang membentuk sebuah ukuran serta kata 'hijau', membuat Siwon ingat akan chip yang semalam dia keluarkan. Kenapa orang itu bisa tahu?

"Si manis kita ternyata sangat berbahaya. Sedang apa dia? Tinggal bersamamu, hm?" masih tidak mengerti. Siwon membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Namun segera ia urungkan ketika seseorang menembak tepat di depannya. Jelas sekali di sini Siwon sedang ditekan.

"Dan si cantik kita ternyata juga bermuka dua. Aaa~ mau kalian ini sebenarnya apa?" ujarnya lagi. Suara mesin berdengung. Siwon kembali mengedarkan matanya. Dia melihat sebuah karung diikat tinggi. Henry datang. Siwon semakin bingung. Anak itu tidak memakai seragam kepolisian, malahan ikut-ikutan memakai baju hitam aneh seperti orang tua yang tadi bicara dengannya. Henry menyeringai, lalu menarik penutup benda yang di gantung tadi. Betapa kagetnya Siwon,

Di sana.

Hechul...

Apakah Hechul sudah tidak bernyawa?

Wajahnya sangat pucat.

Siwon menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hechul dengan seragam kepolisiannya yang compang camping bekas cambuk, juga beberapa kerokan seperti yang Siwon lihat pada Gyu saat Gyu pertama di introgasi oleh Hae. Apa maksud semua ini? Pikir Siwon. Mungkinkah, kalau Hechul dan Henry berasal dari pihak musuh? Dan karena tadi malam Hechul membeberkan rahasia, makannya pria itu di siksa seperti Gyu?

"Tepat sekali. Kudengar kau juga jenius. Dia berkhianat, Won-ah." Ujar orang tua itu. Seringai liciknya terlihat. Firasat buruk kembali menghampiri Siwon. Siwon mencoba menjaga jarak saat orang itu turun untuk mendekatinya.

"Dan sebentar lagi, kau akan sama seperti mereka."

_Apa?_

"Henry, ambilkan senjataku!"

"Baik."

Siwon gelagapan. Mungkinkah dia ada di markas musuh? Menghirup aroma yang berbeda dari biasanya, serta pemandangan 'seram' di depannya, Siwon tidak yakin dia ada di tempat yang 'benar'. Siwon bisa melihat lambang organisasi itu, REIS. Menjadikannya sangat percaya sekarang dia ada di markas musuh. Matanya masih menjelajah ruangan berbau besi itu. Siwon melihat Henry kembali membawa sebuah cambuk besar. Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan Youngmin menyeringai padanya. Siwon berteriak tertahan saat cambuk itu menyentuh kulitnya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar dengan cepat seperti serbuk mesiu yang terkena api.

"Karena kau tidak membawa chip itu, juga kau sudah mengetahui identitas kami."

"Argh..!"

_Gyu.._

Cambukan itu sudah seperti alunan melodi yang temponya bisa Siwon tebak. Setiap permukaan kasar cambuk itu mengenai kulitnya, Siwon akan memejamkan mata. Gyu. Mereka dalam kondisi yang sama. Membayangkan salah satu diantara mereka mati karena di siksa. Siwon hampir menangis. namun rasa sakit itu menyembunyikan semuanya. Tenggorokannya kering. Menelan ludah saja Siwon tidak diberi jeda. Inikah yang gyu rasakan sebelum datang ke apartmennya?

"Kau pasti bertanya kenapa ini terjadi padamu, kan?"

Henry berbisik, sementara tangannya bergerak menyiramkan sesuatu. Siwon meringis tertahan. Garam akan terasa sangat pedih saat bertemu luka. Kulitnya seperti terbakar. Perih, panas, sakit. Siwon bahkan tidak sadar jika pakaiannya sudah tak bersisa lagi. Telanjang dada dengan balur luka di mana-mana. Orang tua di depannya tampak menyeringai senang.

"Biar kuceritakan ini, Won-ah. Bawa saja ceritaku ke malaikat pencabut nyawa, Hahaha."

Siwon tidak suka dengan tawa itu. Tangannya yang terkepal untuk menahan rasa sakit semakin memutih karena amarah.

"Pertama, Henry dan Hechul adalah anak buahku. Tapi sayang, Hechul berkhianat dengan menukar chip lalu membeberkan rahasia itu padamu. Gyu, itu mungkin panggilan darimu. Ketahuilah dia itu Kyu, agen paling berharga milikku. Hacker terhandal melebihi Henry, Sniper terbaik melebihi Minho. Dia sempurna. Aku sangat marah padanya saat dia tidak membawa benda berharga itu. Lalu aku membuangnya, huh~ padahal aku masih menyayanginya. Tapi, karena bedebah cantik itu."

Tunjuk Youngmin pada Hechul disusul cambukan pada Siwon membuat Siwon kembali meringis.

"Semua rencanaku berantakan. Untunglah aku masih punya Minho." Siwon melirik orang yang sejak tadi berdiri bersandar pada tembok. Sang Sniper, kah? Dia hampir mengira itu Gyu. Sangat mirip dengan topi dan jaket di foto. Mungkin saja foto yang waktu itu Henry bawa memang orang itu. Dan mungkin saja pelaku penembakan menteri serta Jendral juga orang itu.

"Benar sekali, Won-ah! Matamu sangat tajam menatapnya. Jangan seperti itu, dia juga kesayanganku." Ujar Youngmin lagi sambil terus mencambuki Siwon.

"Dan sekarang, aku menginginkan chip itu. Kau tak membawanya, hm? Akan kutukarkan dengan tiket ke neraka."

DUAK

Siwon tersungkur di lantai. "Apa tujuanmu?" desisnya di tengah rasa sakit.

Youngmin semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Tujuan? Tentu saja untuk menghancurkan Korea selatan!"

Siwon tidak kaget. Dia memang sudah curiga dengan ini. "Apa kalian bentukkan pemerintah?"

"Bukan. Hanya saja, aku suka perang. Merebut kembali korea selatan sepertinya mengasikkan. Kau tahu kan bagaimana pemandangan penuh darah di depanmu? Ah~ itu sangat menyenangkan, Won-ah."

Siwon langsung memvonis orang di depannya sinting. Youngmin masih setia dengan tawa laknatnya. Membiarkan Siwon beristirahat sebentar dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah serta penuh darah. Mengenaskan. Pria tua itu berjalan ke kursinya. Mengkode Henry, entah apa. Lalu meraih cangkir di sampingnya, menyesap kopi di sana. Orang tua itu terus memandangi tubuh setengah telanjang Siwon. Seperti menemukan kepuasan sendiri di sana. Siwon sebenarnya merinding, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Sisa garam tadi benar-benar menyiksanya. Dia juga sempat bingung kenapa dia masih hidup.

"Youngmin-ssi, kita sudah terhubung." Kata Henry sambil menyerahkah sebuah laptop. Entah jahil atau bagaimana, tangan Henry yang satunya menyiramkan jus lemon pada tubuh Siwon. Siwon mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, mendesis selirih mungkin. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat menyakitkan. Mengamati tempat di sekitarnya sekali lagi. Organisasi yang dengan liciknya mengkambing hitamkan Gyu.

"Oi, Minho. Kenapa kau tidak kembalikan korban kita ke kursi? Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku jijik." Ujar Henry sambil sesekali tertawa melihat Siwon. Minho? Siwon memandang orang yang sempat dia amati. Sialan, andai saja Siwon tidak terikat. Dia pasti sudah menghabisi orang-orang ini.

.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa para polisi Korea Selatan."

"Kami dari REIS, musuh kalian selama ini. Ya, kami punya sandra. Hm, salah satu inspektur kalian."

Rambutnya dijambak. Membuat kepala Siwon tegak menghadap laptop. Di sana dia bisa melihat Teuk dan yang lain dengan wajah cemas. Hanya beberapa detik saja. Lalu laptop itu dijauhkan darinya. Terakhir Siwon hanya mendengar pimpinan itu meminta chip yang Gyu bawa. Selebihnya hanya rasa sakit yang kembali menghampirinya.

"Pabrik otomatis, kordinat K-89, 07. Bawa chip itu atau inspektur kalian yang jadi korbannya."

Sambungan diputus.

"Hey, Master."

"Oh, My snow white."

Alis Siwon berkedut mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. Satu hal lagi yang tidak dia duga. Seseorang di sana, orang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya. Teman asramanya malahan. Orang itu berdiri di samping Youngmin dengan seringai licik yang sama. Siwon hampir mengira semua ini mimpi.

"Hai, Wonnie. Masih kuat dengan luka itu?" ujar Kibum

Siwon masih menatap tidak percaya pria di depannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Wonnie. Kau akan merasakan kebebasan yang sebenarnya." Siwon menatap Kibum marah. Ternyata Kibum juga sama seperti Henry dan yang lainnya, pengkhianat negara.

"Kau tahu, Won-ah? Dialah yang memberi tahu dimana kau tinggal dan ah...semua kelemahanmu."

Kibum menyeringai bangga. Siwon semakin marah. Tapi percuma saja, luka itu akan semakin sakit jika ototnya tegang. Paling tidak untuk saat ini Siwon harus tenang. Demi Gyu, dia harus kembali dengan hidup. Impiannya dengan Gyu, Siwon akan kuat dengan semua ini.

"Master, ada signal tak terdeteksi mendekat ke markas kita." Ujar Zhoumi yang duduk di samping Henry. Dua orang itu tampak sibuk dengan komputer di depan mereka. Youngmin menyeringai. Seringai seorang monster yang sangat menakutkan. "Minho Kibum, kalian lakukan apa yang tadi malam kita rencanakan. Zhoumi Henry, siapkan pestanya."

"Yes, sir."

.

Donghae keluar dari ruang introgasi. Sebelumnya, pria itu memastikan Gyu akan baik-baik saja saat jika dia pergi. Pingsan untuk sementara, tidak buruk. Ini juga Donghae lakukan agar ingatan Gyu tidak pecah. Dia melihat Hyuk berlari cepat melewatinya. Sepertinya Hyuk sedang buru-buru ke ruang rapat. Donghae ingin menyusul, namun melihat Teuk keluar dari lorong di sebelahnya, pria itu mengurungkan diri.

"Hae." Panggil Teuk pelan. Tiba-tiba tangan pria yang menjabat sebagai komisaris itu mendarat di pundak Hae. Hae sempat terlonjak. Dia masih takut dengan sisi Teuk yang seperti monster tadi.

"Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku lepas kendali."

"...Iya, Teuk-ssi."

"Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?" liriknya pada ruang Introgasi tempat Gyu pingsan akibat pukulan Donghae. Hae mengangguk ragu. Pembicaraan mereka terlalu canggung. Teuk berubah sangat cepat. Sifat kebapakannya kembali, tapi tetap saja Hae masih takut.

"Aku melihat Hyuk terburu-buru, kau tau apa yang terjadi?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo, pasti dia tahu sesuatu."

"Um."

Dua orang itu mengikuti jejak Hyuk ke ruang rapat. Teuk membuka pintu, membuat semua mata di sana menatapnya. Teuk mengamati anak buahnya, masih sama. Tidak ada yang depresi atau semcamnya karena mendengar amukannya di ruang introgasi. Dia saja yang terlalu khawatir. Hae langsung mengambil kursinya. Rapat dadakan itu berlanjut. Suasana bertambah tegang karena tadi perkataan Hyuk terpotong oleh kedatangan Teuk.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Teuk sebagai pembuka.

Ryewook yang pertama membuka mulut, meski terlihat gugup. "Diduga di markas kita ada penyusup."

"Apa?"

"Henry atau mungkin Hechul."

"Kenapa mereka berdua?" Tanya Teuk. Sejauh yang dia kenal. Dua kaki tangannya itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda berkhianat. Teuk sendiri hampir mengira Siwon sebagai pengkhianat saat Wook membuka pembicaran. Mengingat pria bermarga Choi itu sering membela sang tersangka aka Gyu.

"Tadi malam, kejadian yang hampir sama waktunya dengan rencana pembunuhan Jendral Lee Soo man, Siwon hampir dibunuh oleh Henry. Dia pergi bersama Hechul entah kemana, juga entah membicarakan apa sampai Henry juga ada di sana lalu membunuh dua orang itu. Siwon selamat, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Henry dan Hechul."

Teuk menyatukan dua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Mengurut dagunya sambil berpikir. "Lalu Gyu?"

"Dia ada di apartmen Siwon. kemungkinan besar Gyu bisa bertindak, tapi Siwon percaya anak itu tidak bersalah." Balas Yesung.

"Lalu di mana Siwon?"

"Dia menghilang, Teuk-ssi."

Terjawab sudah. Kangin melemparkan penanya ke meja. Tangannya berganti menjadi mengurut pelipisnya, frustasi. Yesung menutup mukanya. Desahan putus asa menguap begitu saja di udara. Kenapa mereka bisa selengah ini hanya membahas Gyu, Gyu dan Gyu. Mereka terlalu fokus menyalahkan Gyu tanpa sadar musuh punya tujuan lain agar mereka kecolongan. Apa motif sebenarnya Reis?

"Kau sudah tahu musuh kita ini siapa?" tanya Teuk.

"Reis, Sir. Peluru di kamar Soo man –ssi menunjukkan inisial mereka."

"Bagus, sekarang kita tidak tahu dimana markas mereka." Ujar Kangin. Yoona merasa tersindir karena kata - kata Kangin seperti menyalahkan Software dan komputer andalannya yang tidak bisa melacak. Ini bukan salah Software atau komputernya, tapi penjaga di sana. Berarti di organisasi itu ada orang yang tingakatannya lebih tinggi dari pada Yoona.

"Teuk-ssi, ada panggilan masuk." Salah seorang staf masuk ke ruang markas.

"Angkat."

"Harus di-"

"Hubungkan." Perintah Teuk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baik."

Di tengah rasa cemas dan putus asa itu, mereka kembali mendapat teror. Monitor besar di depan mereka menampilkan gambar bures. Gelombang masih lemah, namun lama kelamaan semakin jelas. Di monitor terpampang suatu ruangan, seprti gudang. Kangin kembali fokus, meski di hati dia dongkol juga menangani kasus ini semakin berlanjut.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa para polisi Korea Selatan."

Teuk merasa tersindir dengan suara orang itu. Tidak hanya Teuk, namun satu ruangan rapat berisi Inspektur kepolisian Seoul. Yah, jelas sekali orang itu sedang menantang kepolisian korea selatan. Dilihat dari wajah, mimik, semuanya, Teuk sudah terpancing untuk meninju segera orang itu.

"Kami dari REIS, musuh kalian selama ini."

Reaksi yang sama. Semuanya berdiri menyaksikan wajah licik di monitor. Mereka samar mendengar suara rintihan. Seseorang datang, terlihat dari sepatu hitam mengkilat yang mendekati layar.

" Ya, kami punya sandra. Hm, salah satu inspektur kalian."

Dan mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Siwon di sana dalam kondisi yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Babak belur di mana-mana. Yoona sampai menutup mukanya tidak kuat. Mereka menyaksikan Siwon di lempar entah kemana. Fokus kembali pada si orang licik. Teuk menduga orang itu sebagai pimpinannya.

"Bawa Chip itu, atau teman kalian ini akan berakhir. Kalian melawan, kalian juga akan mendapat nasib sama seperti teman kalian yang satu ini. Pabrik otomatis, kordinat K-89, 07. Bawa chip itu atau inspektur kalian yang jadi korbannya."

Beep beep beep..

"KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG!"

Glek..

"Tapi-"

"Tunggu apa lagi. Kita sudah menemukan akar dari semua masalahnya."

"Tapi kalau kalau mereka berani menantang kita, pasti pasukan mereka-" Ucapan kembali Hyuk terpotong melihat keseriusan di mata Teuk. Seketika semangat juga menular padanya. Rekan mereka juga sedang dalam bahaya.

"KANGIN! SIAPKAN PASUKAN TERBAIK! RYEWOOK! KAWAL ROMBONGAN JENDRAL DI BANDARA, MEREKA AKAN KE CHINA. SISANYA IKUT BERSAMAKU MENYIAPKAN RENCANA PENYERANGAN."

"Yes, Sir."

.

"Hyung.."

_Aku akan menyelamatkanmu..._

_Tunggu aku._

To Be Continue..

* * *

_Hah..Hah...Rasanya kaya abis lari marathon. Fuh -lap kernget- Makin absurd ya? Udah kejawab di sini..SEMUANYA. jadi bisa di bilang chapter depan endingnya :3 Hiksu, padahal Author seneng banget liat Wonkyu menderita -jeduak-_

_Sekian. Author belum sempat bales Review, yang penting ficnya lanjut lah~_

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review ^ Author seneng banget sampe review kalian always dibaca sebelum tidur buat dongeng ^^ _

_Untuk Reader-ssi, makasih juga buat mampir, ngikutin fic ini sampai selesai. -bow-_

_SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN ^^ -tebar dolar daddy-_


	8. Chapter 8 : The War

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan.**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

**.**

**pojok bales review : **

Thielut... : Tergantung mood kak :3 happy end takutnya jadi jelek :3 tapi tunggu aja yah yah~ YA? -maksa-

Septi... : ITU MASIH RAHASIA author :3 takutnya jadi jelek, kak :3 gak pede akunya... -curcol-

MeiMei... : Hooh, Gyu aka Kyu aka Setan embul -jduakkk-

Desvi... : Iya gapapa kok ^^ mereka masih idup, hehe. ini udah lanjut :3

Mifta.. : Iya ci embul nekat nyelametin semenyaaaaaa! -nak-

Raein13 : Hoh, syukuran aja kak sekalian :v -ni ff juga jadi pelampiasanku buat tuh aboji- Ini udah gak buru-buru, tapi ah..tetep aja kayaknya masih ada yang kurang :3

Aprili.. : Itu si Setan embul ^^

Cath.. : Iya, udah semangat 69 -plak- 45 ini..

Ariyan.. : Iya, dasar mochi chinaaa~- ikutan timpuk henry-

Yunsi... : Err...jangan frustasi :3 apa semembingungkan ini ffku? ah, mian. udah dilanjut kok ^^

EvilMbul : SAYA JAHAT? -langsung ngaca- Iya, ini udah dilanjut ^^

Esya.. : Uhuk, Author belum pernah nonton IRIS :3 -padahal dulu juga ikutan ramein TL sama fotonya Bingu- ya kan maklum lah, genrenya gak beda jauh ^^

Permen karet : -author mendadak laper- Iya, henry pengkhianat :3

Kyupil407 : Udah dilanjut ^^

Nisa... : Tujuan reis udah jelas cuma mau main-main(?) intinya REIS itu pengen buat Korsel sama KorUt perang. Wondad di selamtin Kyu ^^ Happy or sad masih rahasia author.

Guest : Udah dilanjut..

.

**^Happy Reading^**

**Chapter 8 : The War**

* * *

Teuk mengenakan pelindung anti pelurunya. Sementara yang lain sibuk bersiap meluncurkan penyergapan, Donghae malah membereskan seluruh berkasnya. Semua orang sibuk berlalu lalang. Pria itu mendongak ke atas, mengamati jendela ruangannya yang besar. Cuaca yang sebelumnya cerah berubah menjadi sedikit mendung. Dibawah sana, beberapa polisi berjaga di luar dengan senjata lengkap. Kendaraan seperti tank atau bus yang akan mengangkut para polisi itu satu persatu dikeluarkan. Tim sniper tampak keluar dengan gagah dari garasi. Mereka masuk ke Mobil kecil sejenis sedan. Kangin keluar dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak mengomando bawahannya. Teuk bersama dengan Yoona mengecek alat komunikasi. Semua orang di sana di bekali earphone untuk mendengar komando masing-masing.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ujar Teuk sebelum berjalan lagi ke dalam markas memeriksa semuanya.

Donghae mengintip lebih detail, dia masih cemas dengan Teuk. Sementara rekan-rekannya sibuk menyiapkan sana sini. Dia sendiri hanya tinggal memakai rompi anti peluru. Tapi nalurinya berkata nanti. Entah sedang mengulur waktu atau bagaimana, pria itu tetap asik memandangi yang lain dari jendela markas.

"Hae." Hyuk datang dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Sepertinya memang hanya Hae yang belum memakai pakaian lengkap. "Hyukkie."

"Cepatlah bersiap. Pertarungan kita akan dimulai."

"Um, kau turun saja ke bawah duluan. Aku bisa menyusul dengan motor di markas."

"Memang kau mau apa?"

"Mengurus berkas, juga membangunkan Gyu. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku."

Hyuk memandang Hae, pria di depannya terlihat mantap. Hae tertawa kecil. Kepalan Hyuk yang lain mendarat di pundak Donghae. Sebelum dia pergi, dia mencium pucuk kepala Donghae. Tersenyum di sana, berdoa semoga mereka bisa bersama kembali setelah perang yang mungkin akan menewaskan salah satu di antara mereka.

"Hati-hati."

"Kau juga."

Hyuk menutup pintu ruangan Hae. Hae mendesah. Tiba-tiba kakinya jadi dingin. Bergetar, mungkin ketakutan. Tapi memang inilah kewajibannya. Arenanya penuh darah. Hae sudah tahu betul semua ini. Namun untuk kali ini, yang dia khawtirkan bukan Hyuk atau teman-temannya di markas. Namun Siwon dan Gyu. Entah kenapa dia jadi merinding mengingat dua nama itu. Hae menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir perasaan aneh itu. Setelah semuanya terungkap, mereka tinggal membunuh Reis saja. Entah karena organisasi itu sendiri yang kuat atau organisasi itu terlalu percaya diri dan bodoh sehingga begitu saja membeberkan lokasi markas mereka. Ah, Hae sedang tidak ingn memikirkan itu. Dia sudah yakin dengan perintah Teuk untuk menyergap markas musuh mereka.

"Atau mungkin karena mereka punya Siwon sebagai sandra, sehingga mereka berani membeberkan lokasi mereka? Tapi.."

Ada lubang hitam di memori otaknya. Sesuatu yang harus dia temukan dibalik semua rencana Reis. Matanya beralih ke rekan-rekannya di bawah sana. Persiapan sudah 99% selesai, sepertinya. Terlihat Teuk menaiki mobilnya. Rombongan itu berangkat juga, sementara sampai detik ini Hae tetap saja berdiam diri di ruangannya. Memandang nanar rombongan di bawah sana. Seolah mengetahui sesuatu –dan itu sangat penting-, tapi dia masih bingung mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sepercaya diri begitu?"

.

.

.

_Karena mereka sudah punya jebakannya_

"Sial."

Seolah mendapat ilham. Hae memukulkan tangannya pada besi di pinggir kaca sampai penyok. Dia masih menatap nanar rombongan yang semakin jauh meninggalkan Seoul. Dia tidak menyangka. Andai saja tadi dia sempat bilang ke Hyuk, juga Teuk tidak perlu buru-buru, pasti semuanya akan terkendali.

"Sial. Aku harus menghentikan penyerangan mendadak ini sebelum mereka berakhir."

Lalu Hae berlari keluar. Dia menerobos lorong lorong yang sepi sendirian.

"Hae-ssi.."

Gyu?

Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang introgasi. Di sana Gyu masih setia duduk. Kepalanya tetap menunduk, terlihat sangat lemah. Hae mengurungkan niatnya sebentar. Paling tidak dia mengamankan Gyu dulu. Perlahan pria bermarga Lee itu melepaskan borgol yang melekat di kedua tangan Gyu.

"Apa masih sakit, Gyu?" tanyanya hati-hati. Gyu mengangguk mengiyakan. Kepalanya berputar setelah dua borgol itu terjatuh. Bunyi klontang dari besi yang beradu dengan lantai seolah menandakan kebebasan Gyu. Gyu berdiri, masih sibuk melemaskan kepala dan semua anggota badannya.

"Ingatanku kembali."

Donghae berhenti bernafas saat menatap mata hazel yang tajam itu. Gyu yang sebelumnya terlihat rapuh dan lemah berubah sangat menyeramkan. Apa anak itu ingin balas dendam?

KREK KREK

"Terima kasih sudah memukulku, Hae-ssi. Sekarang, Apa Siwon-hyung sedang di kandang musuh? Aku tadi sempat lihat dia sangat mengenaskan."

Hae mengangguk. Masih merinding melihat rupa Gyu yang sedikit menakutkan. Gyu berhenti melemaskan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Dia memandang pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Gyu memiringkan kepalanya, Hae semakin takut.

"Tenang saja. Hae-ssi, aku masih anak baik, kok." Lalu anak itu menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Hae melangkah mundur. Smirk milik Gyu memang terlihat manis, tapi dia tetap saja merinding. Aura evilnya sangat kuat.

"Saa, aku harus menyelamatkan Siwon hyung. Kau juga akan ke sana, kan?" tanya Gyu, tangannya terulur ke arah Hae. Hae menerimanya.

"Aku butuh pakaian yang tepat, antarkan aku ke apartmen Siwon Hyung. Aku sudah punya rencana brilian."

"Gyu."

"Hm?"

"Namamu?"

"Itu nanti saja. Prioritas kita sekarang adalah Reis."

Lalu dua pria itu keluar. Hae menyalakan mesin lamborghininya. Gyu masih setia dengan genggaman yang tak akan pernah dia lepas. Seperti janjinya pada Siwon tadi malam. Sambil tersenyum, jantungnya terus mengumandangkan nama Siwon. Balas budinya untuk menyelamatkan Siwon, juga menuntaskan misi yang setahun lalu diberikan oleh 'tuannya' dimulai detik ini.

.

"Gyu, kau mau apa?"

Gyu melompat keluar dari mobil Hae yang kebetulan atapnya sedang terbuka. Dia hampir saja terjatuh –karena mobil hae belum berhenti total-, membuat Hae kembali jantungan. Anak itu masuk dengan wajah tak berdosanya ke pintu lift. Hae menghela nafas lega. Gyu yang sekarang terlihat normal. Anak itu bertingkah seperti remaja kebanyakan. Kesan imut masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Meski dengan luka seperti itu, Gyu masih bisa tersenyum. Terlihat sekali anak itu menahan semuanya. Hae percaya sebelum ini Gyu bukan orang biasa.

"Jangan terlalu lama." Gumamnya pada Gyu yang entah sedang apa di dalam apartmen Siwon.

.

Gyu membobol pintu apartmen Siwon dengan mudahnya. Dia melenggang masuk seperti dialah sang pemilik apartmen. Pertama Gyu menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Kakinya yang panjang membawanya ke kamar Siwon. Kamar itu masih sama, hanya saja sedikit berantakan juga ada bau khas yang sangat dia kenal.

Seketika pipinya memerah mengingat bagaimana Siwon menyentuhnya. Membawanya ke surga tadi malam. "Aish, kepalaku jadi pusing." Gumamnya sambil bersender di tembok. Dia mengasumsikan untuk tidak banyak mengingat hal apapun –padahal dia masih betah dengan imajin tentang bagaimana Siwon menyentuhnya-. Memorinya baru saja pulih setelah Hae memukulnya. Efek LSD sudah hilang, Gyu bisa merasakannya. Gyu melanjutkan langkahnya, meski dengan tertatih karena waktunya tak banyak. Gyu segera membuka lemari Siwon. Mengobrak abrik isinya untuk mencari baju dengan ukuran pas tubuhnya.

"Hanya kaos?"

Gumamnya menarik sebuah kaos polo di tumpukan paling bawah. Mungkin itu ukuran lama Siwon sebelum tubuh pria itu tumbuh jadi sekekar sekarang. Gyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Tidak masalah, batinnya. Dia membiarkan kaos polo itu membalut tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh Siwon yang sangat dia hapal menyeruak mengisi hidungnya. Gyu sangat merindukan itu. Selanjutnya celana. Gyu tidak ambil pusing, celana mereka hampir sama, paling hanya ujungnya saja yang perlu dilipat.

"Yosh! Selesai!"

Girangnya di depan kaca.

"Eits, ada satu lagi."

Gyu mengambil Chip yang tadi dia letakan di meja samping tempat tidur. Gyu memasukannya ke dalam card reader dan memasukannya lagi ke dalam kantong celana. Gyu naik ke tempat tidur. Tangannya yang putih penuh lebam itu menggapai-gapai langit kamar. Seperti sedang meraih sesuatu. Seingatnya, saat Siwon dan Hechul meninggalkannya di apartmen ini sendirian, Gyu pernah melihat ujung sebuah pistol di langit-langit kamar.

"Dulu pernah ada...ahh...dimana ya? Ke kiri sedikit ya kanan kanan!" gumamnya masih berusaha meraih sesuatu di sana.

"Yak, dapat."

Sebuah tali tipis yang orang awam pun akan mengira itu sebagai lamat kamar. Gyu menggeser tali tipis namun kuat itu. Benar saja, sebuah lubang tercipta membelah pinggiran plafon kamar. Gyu menyelipkan tangannya di lubang itu lalu mulai menggeser langit- langit awal dia masuk ke sini dia memang sudah curiga. Ada satu langit-langit yang lebih rendah, ditambah lagi Siwon seorang polisi, serta dia pernah melihat bayangan samar ujung sebuah pistol membuat Gyu yakin kalau Siwon menyimpan salah satu koleksinya di loteng sempit itu.

"Hanya ini?"

Gumamnya setelah mendapati dua beretta putih-hitam full peluru. Gyu meraba-raba lebih dalam loteng tempat Siwon menyimpan senjata rahasianya. Sebuah sniper dan amunisinya Gyu dapat. Bocah itu menyeringai senang.

"Tunggu aku, Wonnie hyung."

.

Sirine polisi yang memekakan telinga melewati jalan besar menuju tempat terpencil, pabrik otomatis markas dari organisasi REIS. Di salah satu mobil terlihat Teuk sedang mengisi semua pistolnya dengan amunisi. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Seolah melihat kematiannya di depan, dia jadi takut sendiri.

"Kau tak apa?" Kangin yang menyetir di sampingnya berusaha mengajak Teuk bicara. Teuk hanya menatap Kangin, lalu mengangguk lemah sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan pistol-pistol di pangkuannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Hm, aku tahu." Mata Teuk terus mengawasi lokasi yang semakin dekat dengan matanya. Dari sini sudah terlihat cerobong-cerobong asap yang berdiri gagah. Pagar pembatas dari besi yang sangat tajam, juga mungkin dulunya dilengkapi sengat listrik. Di sana gersang. Tidak ada tumbuhan satupun. Pabrik otomatis yang sudah lama di tinggalkan. Tidak ada yang menyangka sekarang digunakan untuk markas organisasi pengkhianat negara. Pintu di sana terbuka, entah sengaja atau memang tidak bisa ditutup karena karat.

Mobil pertama sampai di halaman. Kangin mengerem mobilnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rombongan di belakang mereka juga mulai turun untuk menyiapkan formasi sesuai rencana. Regu sniper berjaga di balik pintu mobil. Mereka siap menembak siapapun yang keluar dari pintu pabarik. Radius 50 meter sudah cukup untuk Teuk.

Pria yang memegang kendali penuh rombongan itu turun. Sebuah Toa dia pegang. Mulutnya terbuka, siap mengeluarkan ancaman.

"KALIAN SUDAH TERKEPUNG!"

.

"Kau tahu Won-ah? Aku punya dua rencana untuk teman-temanmu."

Siwon masih setia dengan posisi tengkurap. Telinganya bisa mendengar sirine-sirine itu di luar. Teman-temannya datang. Bukan senang yang dia dapat, tapi khawatir. Orang di sampingnya ini sangat licik. Keringat menetes turun dari pelipisnya. Seperti melihat kematian. Siwon mendadak gemetar menebak lanjutan kalimat orang licik di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Meski aku menginginkan chip itu dengan iming-iming kau sebagai sandra, kurasa mereka tidak akan membawa chip itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya mereka juga tidak tahu di mana chip itu." Ujar Youngmin sambil memandang Teuk dan yang lain dari teropong.

"Dan seperti perkiraanku, mereka hanya akan menyerangku dan membebaskanmu. Aku tidak bodoh jika harus membeberkan lokasi markas. Justru karena itulah aku ingin pemanasan."

Pemanasan?, pikir Siwon bingung.

"Aku sangat suka perang dan pertumpahan darah. Jadi kau pasti tahu maksud arti pemanasanku, Won-ah."

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Dia tahu maksud dari kata-kata itu. Youngmin, orang itu ingin menghabisi para polisi sekaligus untuk pemanasan?.

BOOM.

.

Teuk mendekati lokasi musuh. Kangin, Yesung dan Yoona mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara pimpinan mereka menganalisa tempat persembunyian, yang lain siap berjaga di masing-masing pos untuk menembakkan peluru mereka. Setelah menempuh jarak 20 meter, Teuk menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Tanda-tanda aman. Tidak ada perlawanan musuh. Kangin mencoba berbicara ke Hyuk yang siap di pos belakang untuk memimpin yang lain.

"Apa mereka punya rencana lain?" tanya Yesung. Dia heran dengan musuh yang tidak menyerang padahal mereka sudah bergerak sejauh 20 meter lebih. Angin panas siang hari menyapu rambutnya. Sunyi. Hanya ada desis pasir dan kicauan burung di atas sana. Keadaan tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyuk, keadaan aman."

"Kita lanjut?" tanya Yoona. Kangin memutuskan hubungan. Teuk mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Yoona. Empat orang itu kembali melangkah mendekati markas. Teuk yang memimpin menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, mengecek puluhan polisi di belakang sana. Matanya melirik Kangin dan yang lain, raut mereka terlihat sama. Firasat mereka terhubung. Keringat menetes deras seperti mereka habis lari marathon. Jantung semakin berdetak kencang. Seolah mereka akan melihat kematian, entah siapa dari mereka.

"Teuk.."

BOOOM

Empat orang itu tak bergeming saat tanah di bawah mereka bergetar efek ledakan. Ledakan tadi cukup memekakan telinga. Yoona menutup telinganya karena berdengung keras. Efek panas mulai merembet ke arah punggung mereka.

"MERUNDUK!"

Yoona hampir menengok kebelakang, namun yesung sudah menahan tubuhnya. "Jangan tengok ke belakang!"

"Tapi Hyuk dan yang lain-"

"MEREKA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriak Yesung.

"KITA LANJUT!"

Tidak ada yang berkata lagi setelah Teuk mengatakan itu. Dibalik kepulan asap pedih itu Teuk dan yang terisisa memanfaatkannya untuk segera masuk ke markas musuh. Mereka tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Melihat kobaran api dari bayangan saja hampir meruntuhkan tekad mereka.

"Semoga kalian tenang." Ujar Kangin, dia memberi penghormatan pada kepulan asap bom tadi. Yoona sudah histeris, dia tidak bisa menangis karena terlalu shock. Bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya mereka menengokan kepala ke belakang. Memandang rekan mereka yang hangus terbakar di sana.

"Reis sialan." Gumam Teuk. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai putih. Kaos tangan hitamnya basah karena keringat. Jantung mereka masih berlomba. Shock sudah pasti. Teuk jadi merasa bersalah. Dia terlalu buru-buru tanpa menganalisa kekuatan musuh. Matanya berpindah ke Yoona, gadis itu tetap histeris dengan mata yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Kangin menunduk, mungkin berdo'a. Yesung sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tapi Teuk tidak akan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Yesung baik, anak itu terlalu sulit dibaca. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia masih kuat maju menerjang ke depan. Mungkin bahaya dan jebakan lain sudah menghadang. Tapi karena untuk negara, detik ini Teuk kembali menguatkan hatinya. Dia adalah pemimpin, setidaknya dia lebih memilih mati dengan terhormat dari pada kabur dari medan perang.

Teuk membalikan tubuhnya. Mengamati pintu di depannya yang terbuka lebar seolah memang mengundangnya masuk. Dia menelan ludah, bersiap menghadapi kematian yang mungkin akan menerjangnya.

"Kita mulai...Kalian berpencar, ada banyak ruangan di sini. Kita selamatkan Siwon!"

"Yes, Sir!"

.

"Hae-ssi.."

"Hm?"

"Kau menangis."

"Entahlah, aku merasa kalau kali ini akan jadi pertarungan terakhirku."

Gyu menundukan kepalanya. Firasatnya juga tidak enak, membuat pria berusia delapan belas tahun itu melayang membayangkan Siwon. wajah tampan yang mengisi malam indahnya. Sedang apa dia di sana? Apakah Siwon masih bertahan untuknya? Dia belum siap kehilangan Siwon. Meski dia harus rela. Ingatan tentang siapa dia sebenarnya perlahan pulih. Kenyataan yang harus Gyu terima. Kenyataan bahwa setelah ini dia akan jauh dari kehidupan seorang Choi Siwon, entah Siwon masih hidup atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku yang menyusahkanmu, Hae-ssi."

"Tidak. Aku percaya kau bukan pelakunya. Kau tidak keberatan menjelaskan itu setelah perang ini selesai, kan?" tanya Donghae. Lampu merah membuat mereka leluasa bercerita.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kabur." Balas Gyu, dia merutuki orang yang membuat hidupnya terombang-ambing begini. Orang itu juga menghilang. Gyu mendesah di kursinya.

"Hae-ssi.."

Panggilnya saat tau tangan Hae yang memegang kemudi bergetar. "Gyu, lihat ke kaca Spion."

"Apa?"

Tidak tahu. Tapi memang ada keganjilan di sana. Sebuah mobil carerra putih bergerak cepat mendekai lamborghini Donghae. Mobil itu ugal-ugalan sembarangan menabraki mobil lain. Cepat-cepat Donghae menutup cap mobilnya. Lampu belum hijau, tapi mobil Donghae sudah melesat lurus ke tempat Teuk dan yang lain bertarung.

"Yak, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka mengikuti kita, Gyu."

Gyu menengok ke belakang. Benar saja, di balik kaca kemudi ada dua orang yang sangat dia kenal. Satu yang mengemudi, dengan wajah imut dan senyum licik saat melihatnya kaget, Kibum. Terakhir, yang duduk di sebelah Ki Bum, orang itu tetap dengan wajah datarnya sedang menyiapkan amunisi untuk sebuah sniper.

"Sedang apa mereka?" gumam Kyu, dan dia langsung tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi saat sebuah peluru dengan bebasnya menghantam kaca mobil bagian belakang.

DOR  
Hae yang memang sudah waspada membanting stir ke kiri menghindari tembakan Minho. Mobil lamborghini hijau itu ngepot di tengah jalan. Rodanya meninggalkan jejak hitam. Tembakan kedua membuat Hae harus membanting stir lagi melewati marka jalan dan berakhir di jalur lawan arus. Tembakan beruntun itu membuat Hae harus ekstra hati-hati, kontrol gas, steering kanan kiri untuk menghindari mobil-mobil yang datang dari arah depan. Gyu bengong di kursinya. Ingatannya campur aduk. Pusing membuat refleknya berkurang.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku dengan sniper itu, Gyu?" kata Donghae yang sibuk menghindari tembakan Minho. Orang-orang berteriak karena mobil Donghae yang tak terkendali. Mobil dengan percepatan tinggi itu sangat sulit dikendalikan di saat-saat seperti ini. Gyu tidak menjawab. Hae melihat bocah itu terus memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis. Mungkin ingatannya perlahan membaik, tapi berefek pusing pada Gyu. Donghae sendiri tidak membawa obat satupun untuk Gyu. Pria yang memegang kemudi itu kembali merutuk saat satu tembakan mengenai kaca kemudi.

"Minho, dia keterlaluan." Gumam Gyu. Hae melirik anak itu sebelum tangannya dengan cepat membanting stir ke kanan. Hampir saja satu tembakan mengenai roda mobil. Lamborghini itu berputar di tengah jalan. Kepala Gyu terbentur pintu mobil. Anak itu meringis lagi, tangannya semakin kencang memegangi kepala. Hae jadi cemas.

"Gyu-"

"Aku baik...Argh saja."

Carerra di belakang mereka semakin mendekat. Mau tidak mau Hae harus menginjak gas lagi. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Untuk urusan kecepatan, Lamborghini lebih unggul dari pada Carerra. Hae naik ke pegunungan. Jalan yang berliku akan memudahkannya kabur. Matanya selain mengawasi musuh di belakang juga mengawasi Gyu. Hae takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak itu.

"Kita aman."

Kecepatan diturunkan. Gyu sedikit bernafas lega. Pusing di kepalanya juga berangsur hilang. Anak itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, meyakinkan Hae bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Hae hanya tersenyum, lalu mengecek GPS. Hae dengan asal membawa mobil hijau itu ke pegunungan tanpa tahu dimana mereka sebenarnya.

DOR

"Sialan, ternyata mereka masih mengikuti kita." Rutuk Hae. Kakinya dengan kuat menginjak gas, membuat mobil itu melompati pembatas jalan lalu masuk ke kawasan jalan tikus di tengah hutan. Seperti game balap mobil yang sering Gyu mainkan. Mobil Hae melesat membelah hutan dengan cepat. Gyu tidak tinggal diam saat peluru-peluru Minho menembaki roda dan body mobil Hae. Bunyi peluru yang menhancurkan besi body ataupun memecahkan kaca sudah cukup membuat Gyu kasih untuk Donghae yang dengan lihainya mampu mengendalikan lamborghini dari terkaman peluru Minho.

"Ck, Sniper harus dilawan oleh Sniper."

Gyu meletakan snipernya di jendela. Dia akan membalas perlakuan Minho. Dua tiga tembakan Gyu lancarkan. Semuanya kena di ban Carerra putih Ki Bum. Gyu menyeringai senang. Dua tikus itu beres. Hae tersenyum kagum pada Gyu. "Belajar dari mana?" tanyanya setelah mobil hijau itu naik kembali ke jalanan. Mereka melanjutkan perjalnan ke tempat Teuk.

"Bakat alami."

.

"_Dolce. _Bau hangus daging busuk mereka sampai kesini, aku menyukainya."

Siwon menggerakan bola matanya mengikuti langkah angkuh Youngmin yang sedang memandangi kaca. Kepulan asap di sana membuat Siwon tahu apa arti firasat buruknya, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Dibatinnya sudah panas ingin bergantian menyiksa orang di depannya. Demi apapun, Siwon ingin sekali membalaskan dendam semua rekannya yang dengan sadisnya terbakar hangus akibat bom. Air mata sudah mengering di pipinya, berteriak pun percuma, Siwon tidak bisa. Dia terlalu shock. Belum lagi soal Gyu, Siwon berharap anak itu ada di tempat aman.

"Hm, bagaimana dengan tikus yang lain, ya? Aku pikir tadi mereka masuk, ya meski hanya beberapa ekor."

"Mereka kuat. Aku percaya mereka bisa menghancurkanmu."

Youngmin menyeringai senang mendapat tanggapan begitu dari Siwon, "Aku punya banyak rencana, Won-ah. Sebanyak kau menghitung abjad A sampai dengan Z. Kuharap kau tidak akan melihat semuanya. Baru melihat rencana A saja kau sudah seperti itu."

"Sialan." Gumam Siwon. Dia ikut memperhatikan Youngmin yang mengamati layar monitor. Lee Teuk dan yang lain terpampang jelas di sana sedang kebingungan. Siwon semakin cemas, apalagi saat melihat seringai Youngmin.

.

Donghae menghentikan laju lamborghininya tepat di area sekitar pabrik yang sudah hitam mengabu karena akibat ledakan. Matanya kaku melihat kesekitar. Hitam sejauh memandang, bangkai mobil polisi ada dimana-mana dengan jasad yang tak terbentuk lagi. Mata Donghae perlahan berkaca. Kyu yang mengetahui ini langsung memegang bahu Donghae. "Hyukkie." Gumam Hae sambil menelusuri jasad per jasad di area itu.

"Hae-ssi.."

"Kau bisa masuk, Kyu. Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi."

Kyu membelalakan matanya. Dia melihat wajah Donghae, benar saja, Donghae sudah menangis. Padahal tadi Kyu tidak mendengar isak ataupun mendapati bahu Hae bergetar seperti orang menangis kebanyakan. Tangan pria yang lebih pendek terkepal keras di depan mulut untuk meredam teriakan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kyu ikut nelangsa. Membayangkan dia melihat Siwonnya meninggal tragis seperti ini, Kyu tidak bisa membayangkannya. Seketika dia juga ingat dengan nasib Siwon. Siwon hyungnya yang sekarang sedang disiksa, Kyu tidak akan membiarkan itu. Kyu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Donghae. Dia memantapkan langkah kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam pabrik.

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat. Aku pergi dulu."

"Bawa Siwon kembali."

"Aku tahu."

.

"Hah..Hah.."

BRAK

Teuk memegang lengannya yang sakit. Mendobrak pintu besi berulang kali hingga membuatnya lemah begini. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau ruangan bawah tanah yang tidak ada ventilasinya. Pengap, dia jadi sesak nafas. Pria itu menegakkan kepalanya, memandang atap pabrik yang samar dari bawah. Tanpa pencahayaan, pengap, keringat membuat pergerakannya terhambat. Jalan menuju kedalam seperti labirin membuat Teuk pusing, meski sampai detik ini pria itu masih bisa menahan pening di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak boleh berakhir di sini."

Gumamnya, lalu mulai mencari jalan lagi. Lorong demi lorong dia lewati, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Yoona dan Yesung. Dua orang itu juga tak jauh beda dengan teuk. Berpeluh dan megap-megap. "Suhu semakin panas, aku tidak tahu mengapa." Kata Yesung yang berjalan sambil memapah Yoona.

"Hei Yoona, bisa kau analisis bagaimana keadaan.."

"Yoona!"

"Teuk! Dia kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Teuk menyeka peluh di pelipisnya. Dia mendekati dua anak buahnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Yoona. Anak itu tampak diam, padahal tadi dari kejauhan Yoona masih kelihatan sehat meski tubuhnya harus dipapah. "Nadinya melemah, kau apakan dia?" tanya Teuk balik. Yesung menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya tadi aku menemukannya sedang teruduk lemas. Dia tersenyum padaku lalu.."

"Apa?"

"Dia seperti berbicara, tapi aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya.."

"Mungkinkah..."

Yesung menelan ludahnya, dia mengamati tubuh Yoona. Gadis itu memang terlihat biasa tapi tetap saja memperlihatkan reaksi lain. Sialnya Yesung baru menyadari itu. Dia balik menatap Teuk, menunggu sambungan kalimat Teuk.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi melihat reaksi Yoona. Apa kau percaya bahwa udara di sekitar kita punya hubungan erat dengan Yoona?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Gas beracun, entah itu sejenis metana atau apa, tapi kurasa kita juga akan berakhir seperti Yoona jika kita terus berada di sini."

Memang benar, Ruang bawah tanah menjadi semakin panas. Dua polisi itu dengan terpaksa meninggalkan tubuh Yoona untuk menyelamatkan diri. Meski merasa bersalah, membawa kemenangan untuk membalaskan dendam semua kematian rekan mereka adalah prioritas utama.

"Maafkan aku, Yoona." Gumam Teuk

Sampai di pintu lorong kesekian kalinya, teuk menyenderkan tubuhnya. Yesung terbatuk keras. Benar seperti kata Teuk, ada yang ganjil di sini. Meski lelah, akhirnya Teuk untuk memilih berjuang sekali lagi. Padahal tadi dia sudah hampir putus asa. Sekali gerakan, Teuk mendobrak pintu besi yang menurutnya paling tebal. Lengannya mungkin retak, tapi dia sudah tidak peduli. Matanya berbinar, mereka menemukan tangga ke atas, tapi...

"Sasaran terkunci."

DOR

.

Kangin berjalan sempoyongan. Persediaan amunisinya semakin menipis untuk melawan robot yang selama setengah jam lalu menembakinya dari pintu masuk di lantai dua hingga lorong sempit yang sekarang dia injak. Memperhatikan ke sekitar, Kangin kira dia ada di tempat yang sedikit aman dari berondongan peluru. Entah apa yang dipikirkan musuh, jebakan ada di mana-mana, membuat Kangin berada di jurang keputus asaan. Ini pertama kalinya dia kewalahan sampai rasanya lebih baik mati saja.

"Sasaran terkunci."

Kangin menarik napas terdalam saat bunyi sistem itu lagi berdengung di telinganya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap menembaki habis robot penembak yang dengan gesitnya harus membuat Kangin menghabiskan dua amunisi lebih untuk menghancurkan per satu buahnya. Benar saja, di belakangnya terjejer lebih dari satu robot yang siap meluncurkan peluru-pelurunya untuk membobol tubuh Kangin.

"Oh My.."

SYUUUuuut...

"A-?"

"Fyuh..aku tepat waktu."

Kangin merasa bersyukur. Tubuhnya yang lemas pasrah menjadi melorot ke lantai. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi terlalu lemas. Kejutan apa lagi yang di depannya? Kenapa malah tamu yang tak diundang? Dan ajaibnya lagi kenapa orang itu ada di sini?

"Sejak kapan kau ikut campur urusan polisi, Gyu?" tanya Kangin dengan nada lemas. Kangin bangkit dari posisi dudukny dibantu oleh Gyu. Kangin sangat berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong. Sampai saat ini tubuhnya masih lemas karena kejutan yang Kyu berikan. Penghentian penembakan di detik kedua koma sekian sekon untuk membunuh Kangin.

"Sejak aku masuk ke apartmen Siwon Hyung."

"Hah~ Terima kasih, aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini."

"Kendali sistem ada di tanganku." Ujar Kyu bangga. Dia memperlihatkan benda mirip ponsel yang menampilkan grafik hijau. Kangin tidak tahu itu, tapi sepertinya kehadiran Kyu di sini bukan untuk memihak musuk. Jadi, untuk kali ini Kangin percaya Kyu bukan tersangkanya.

"Kita selamatkan yang lain."

.

DOR

"Hya- eh?"

Teuk membuka lipatan lengannya. Dia bengong menyaksikan robot-robot yang menghadangnya jatuh satu persatu. Ada yang menghentikan sistem, tapi siapa? Dari pihak mana? Atau itu memang jebakan? Pikir Teuk. Tapi kali ini dia ingin bersyukur dulu. Nyawanya tidak berakhir secepat itu hanya karena tembakan misil dari robot sialan yang terus mengejarnya. Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan, batin Teuk.

Teuk menggerakan kakinya yang sedikit berat karena memang di sana ada orang lain yang menindihnya. Yesung tengkurap menindih teuk, wajahnya terbenam di perut menyentuh rambut Yesung. "yesung!" tidak ada sahutan. Dia menggerakan tangannya untuk membangunkan tubuh Yesung. Tubuh itu berat dan lemas, Teuk jadi semakin cemas. Berbagai pikiran negatif menghampirinya.

"YESUNG!"

Teriaknya. Tapi tetap saja Yesung tidak bergerak. Teuk mengangkat tangannya. Dia mendapati ada sebuah cairan lengket di tangannya. Darah. Itu darah Yesung. "Yesung.."

Satu lagi, Teuk harus kehilangan anak buah kesayangannya.

"Teuk!"

Seseorang datang. Kangin yang melihat Teuk sedang menangis sambil memeluk Yesung jadi ikut lemas. Mereka tidak percaya mereka kembali kehilangan rekan. Kangin melempar pistolnya ke bawah. Dia menghampiri Teuk, mencengkram bahu sang leader. "Yesung kenapa? Mana Yoona?"

"Mereka.."

Kangin tahu apa lanjutanya. Melihat ekspresi Teuk yang tidak berubah dia sudah tahu. Kyu yang berdiri di samping pintu besi hanya memandang dua polisi itu dalam diam. Pikirannya juga jadi tak tenang memikirkan Siwon, belum lagi orang yang membuatnya berada di posisi sesulit ini. Rencana terakhir ada di tangan 'orang itu', tapi Kyu tidak tahu apakah orang itu masih hidup apa tidak.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan, lorong depan adalah jalan pintas. Mereka tidak akan tahu dimana posisi kita. Aku sudah memanipulasi semua kamera pengintai di gedung ini." Ujar Kyu.

"Baiklah, demi membalaskan dendam Yesung dan yang lain aku akan menghabisi Kim Youngmin!" Teuk meletakan jasad Yesung di lantai dengan hati-hati. Teuk melepas baju anti peluru yesung, lalu memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh Yesung. Terakhir, dia menundukan kepala sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Teuk meraih pistol Yesung, mengambil semua amunisi yang di bawa pria itu..

Untuk selanjutnya, Teuk memimpin tim barunya. Dengan Kyu yang menunjukan jalan, dan Kangin yang berada di belakang untuk berjaga siapa tahu ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Ketemu. Di depan sana, pintu itu!" kata Kyu. Teuk mengangguk, lalu dengan penuh keberanian mendobraknya. Retak di lengannya dia abaikan, lagi.

"Yo, Pak tua."

Kyu menodongkan pistol yang dia dapat dari kamar Siwon ke arah Youngmin. Jelas sekali sebelum ini orang tua itu sedang menonton tim Teuk yang kebingungan. Bekas seringai masih tercetak di bibirnya walaupun sekarang kaget lebih mendominasi. Mata Siwon jatuh ke wajah Kyu. Anak itu melirik Siwon sebentar, lalu kembali fokus mengincar Youngmin. Kyu menunjukan sisi lainnya, hal ini menarik perhatian Siwon. Apa anak itu mendapatkan ingatannya? Apakah Gyu masih mengingatnya? Pikir Siwon masih setia memperhatikan tajamnya hazel murni Kyu.

"Kau tertangkap, Kim Youngmin. Ketua dari organisasi gelap yang mengancam perang kembali terjadi antara korea selatan dan korea utara. Menyerahlan sebelum kepalamu hancur oleh peluruku." Gumam Kyu mantap. Teuk ingin sekali bertanya, siapa sebenarnya pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi mungkin tidak pas jika dia menanyakan itu di dalam situasi segenting ini.

"Menyerahlah!" kata Teuk tegas semakin mendorong Youngmin terpojok. Langkahnya mantap maju. Youngmin menunjukan wajah menyerah. Dia mundur seiring team Teuk semakin menekannya. Tanngannya yang keriputan menarik kerah baju Siwon. Kyu sedikit kaget dengan itu. Apa Youngmin akan menggunakan Siwon sebagai sandra lagi? Sialan.

"Haha! Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanku! Aku tahu siapa yang membobol kamera pengintai. Aku masih punya banyak rencana."

"Tch." Decih Siwon berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Youngmin di kerahnya yang membuatnya sesak napas. Dia menggerakan kakinya untuk meronta, tapi percuma.

"Sampai jumpa, anak-anak."

"Hei-"

Sekelompok robot lagi datang. Kyu tidak menyangka ini. Seingatnya dia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan semua sistem robot yang Youngmin rancang. Tapi..atau mungkin karena robot versi kali ini lebih besar dan lebih gesit jadi harus menggunakan sistem yang berbeda? Kyu tidak punya waktu untuk menghack lagi, dia harus menyelamatkan Siwon.

"Hyaaah!"

Pertarungan pistol serta fisik tidak dapat dihindari. Kyu yang lemah dalam pertarungan fisik harus menerima luka memar akibar hantaman benda baja di depannya. Beruntunglah Teuk cepat menembak inti dari si robot. Kyu kewalahan di sini. Di samping berettanya terlempar entah kemana, juga dia tidak bisa menahan serangan para robot.

Satu robot terbang mendekat mengeluarkan pisau ynag mengacung tajam ke arah Kyu. Kyu terjerembab ke belakang. Dia merangkak menjauh, tapi dinding menghambatnya. Kyu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saat ujung besi tajam di depannya menusuk menembus kulitnya.

"Hei, Kyunnie. Butuh bantuan?"

BRUK

Bau hangus kabel menguar di udara, bercampur dengan puluhan robot lain yang jatuh karena rusak. Teuk menyeringai melihat siapa yang datang menolong teamnya, lalu dia kembali fokus menghancurkan robot yang semakin banyak menyerang mereka.

Hechul menarik tubuh Kyu berdiri. Kyu sendiri tidak habis pikir orang yang selama ini membuatnya berada di posisi sulit masih hidup. Ingin sekali Kyu bertanya ini itu dan mengunyel-unyel hyungnya yang satu ini. Orang yang mengorbankan Kyu tanpa memberitahu Kyu apa maksud dari semua rencana aneh, Hechul.

"Aku lebih suka kau mati bersama robot-robot itu, Hechul." Kata Kyu sedikit kesal, tapi akhirnya dia tertawa juga karena bisa melihat hyungnya lagi. Reuni yang tak dikira.

"Ah..kejam. kalau begitu, lebih baik tadi aku tidak menolongmu." Ujar Hechul, meski pembicaraan mereka terdengar ringan seperti sebuah reunian, tapi tangan Hechul tidak pernah diam menembaki satu persatu robot yang mendekat.

"Jelaskan-"

"Ssst..nanti saja. Kau masih punya misi. Bagaimana dengan Siwonmu, hm?"

"Aku-"

"Ya sudah sana." Potong hechul lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan mata. Kyu mendengus tidak suka. Tapi akhirnya mau-mau saja meninggalkan medan perang demi menyelamatkan Siwon.

"Teuk-ssi! Kangin-ssi! Kumohon-"

"Kau dapatkan saja Siwon!" balas KangTeuk bersamaan, lalu kembali fokus menembaki robot di depan mereka.

"Yes, Sir!"

Dan tepat sebelum pintu lift yang sebelumnya Youngmin gunakan tertutup rapat, tubuh Kyu sudah menyeruak masuk. Hantaman tubuhnya membuat Kyu meringis lirih. Dia mendapati Youngmin ada di bawah sana, sedang berjalan terburu di dalam lorong kaca. Sementara itu, Hyungnya diseret dalam keadaan terikat.

Pintu Lift terbuka, Kyu melompat karena sudah tidak tahan ingin menghabisi Youngmin. Sebuah tembakan Kyu lancarkan, sayang meleset. Youngmin menghentikan langkahnya saat tahu ada yang mengikutinya.

"Sial, aku kehabisan peluru." Rutuk Kyu mengingat kejadian pengroyokan robot tadi. Youngmin tampak menyeringai lagi. Kemenangan seolah sudah ada di depan matanya. "Kalau sampai saat ini aku tidak mendapatkan chip itu, lebih baik aku menghabisi nyawa kalian."

Kyu seperti terjatuh ke dalam jebakan Youngmin lagi saat mendengar itu. Youngmin menarik pelatuk di tangannya. Kyu melempar pistolnya yang kososng. Kakinya berlari cepat menjangkau tubuh Youngmin. Tidak, jangan Siwon hyung!

DOR

PRANG

"Bagus, Gyu."

Borgol di tangan Siwon pecah akibat peluru Youngmin yang nyasar. Kyu bisa juga memanfaatkan situasi seperti, Siwon semakin penasaran siapa 'Gyu' sebenarnya. Kyu tersenyum melihat itu. Dia mendorong kakinya untuk mengenai perut Youngmin. Pria tua itu meringis kesakitan, lalu limbung ke ujung lorong. Terlalu mudah menghabisi orang itu, batin Kyu.

Kyu berbalik setelah menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Dia memperhatikan Siwon yang berdiri tegap di depannya dengan kondisi jauh dari kata baik. Siwon tersenyum, dia merentangkan tangannya. Kyu menarik tubuh Siwon. dia memeluknya erat, seakan takut kehilangan Siwon untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Hyung.."

"Gyu."

"Akhirnya.."

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat. Siwon menciumi kepala Kyu. Kyu tidak tinggal diam, dia mengecup luka demi luka yang tercetak di tubuh kekasihnya. Mereka sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan lagi. Gumaman maaf Siwon lontarkan, Kyu hanya diam. Dia terlalu menikmati bau badan Siwon. Meski penuh luka, bau khas yang Kyu rindukan tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Syukurlah aku bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Memang kenapa bisa melihatku lagi, Hyung?" tanya Kyu dengan muka polos.

"Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu." Balas Siwon sebelum mengecup bibir Kyu secepat kilat.

_Selamanya bersamamu_

"Aku juga."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Siwon memejamkan matanya, benar-benar melepaskan rindunya selama setengah hari. Hari damai ada di depan mereka. Melihat Kyu tadi datang dengan Teuk, Siwon yakin Kyu sudah tidak dijadikan tersangka. Dengan ini Siwon sudah mantap akan mengambil langkah serius.

"Tidak akan."

Siwon membuka matanya. Dia mendapati Youngmin perlahan bangkit, tangan pria tua itu terulur untuk menarik pelatuk pistol lain yang belum pernah Siwon lihat. Siwon membelalakan matanya, Kyu dalam bahaya! Cepat, dalam hitungan detik Siwon membalikan posisi mereka. Dia mendorong tubuh Kyu. mereka terjatuh. Kyu menutup matanya, suara ledakan peluru bisa Kyu dengar, tapi Kyu memilih mengira itu hanya imajinasinya. Dia melihat Siwon ada diatasnya sambil tersenyum. Bibir pria itu sedikit bergetar, entah kenapa.

"Kau tahu, Gyu? Aku lebih suka memakai posisi ini.."

"Hyung!"

"H-Hm?"

"Kau-"

Kyu melirik orang yang dia kira sudah tewas di pojok lorong kaca. Orang itu tertatih berusaha kabur. Kyu mendecih tidak suka, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lolos. Desis lirih terdengar dari atasnya. Kyu kembali melihat hyungnya, Siwon seperti menahan rasa sakit. Kyu segera meraba tubuh Hyungnya. Apa yang dia takutkan terjadi. Sesuatu yang kental dan basah mengoroti punggung hyungnya, Kyu tahu apa itu. Orang tua yang sekarang berusaha kabur itu pasti pelakunya!

"Sialan kau!"

Kyu mengambil baretta lain –yang baru dia ingat kalau dia bawa dua baretta- di sakunya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Youngmin. Matanya tajam, buas ingin menghabisi pria tua yang sedang tertatih di sana. Kyu menarik pelatuknya. Peluru itu cepat terbang menembus dada Youngmin. Kyu tidak main-main, tepat dijantung.

"Kyu..jangan-"

"Hyung!"

"Bom!"

"Ha?"

"Tubuhnya.."

Siwon memberikan isyarat yang tidak Kyu mengerti. Bunyi 'tit tit tit' lirih mulai terdengar. Kyu mendekati tubuh Youngmin. Di tubuh orang tua itu ada bom waktu mundur yang otomatis akan menyala saat pemiliknya meninggal. Kyu tidak sadar akan itu, dia termakan amarah. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Hyungnya saja belum dievakuasi.

Kyu berlari ke pintu lift. Terkunci, sistem otomatis terkunci bersamaan dengan menyalanya bom di tubuh Youngmin. Kyu memukul pintu baja itu sampai sedikit penyok. Andai saja dia dulu tidak suka bolos saat pelajaran menjinakan bom, pasti di saat seperti ini dia bisa menanganinya. Kyu meremas rambutnya. Dia menggedor pintu itu berkali-kali, mereka harus kabur secepat mungkin.

"HYUNG INI TIDAK BISA DIBUKA!"

"Gyu."

"BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKANMU?!"

"Gyu.."

"TUHAN KUMOHON BERIKAN MUKJIZATMU!"

"Gyu!"

"AKU HARUS MEMBUKA...ARGH!"

"GYU!"

Siwon berlari sambil menahan luka di punggungnya. Dia mendorong Kyu agar menjauh dari pintu. Keberadaannya di markas ini sekitar setengah hari sudah cukup untuk Siwon mempelajari semua jebakan yang ada. Pintu yang barusan Kyu rusak mempunyai sedikit aliran listrik. Anak itu mengibaskan tangannya yang kebas akibat tersengat listrik. Siwon sambil menahan sakitnya, meniup –niup tangan Kyu agar cepat sembuh. "Kau ceroboh." Kata Siwon sambil terus meniup-niup tangan Kyu. Kyu menampar pipi Siwon. "Kau lebih ceroboh! Punggungmu! Aku yakin kau semakin merasa lemas, hyung!"

Siwon diam di tempat. Memang benar. Tadi itu bukan peluru biasa, dan Siwon tidak mau ini semua terjadi pada Kyu. Biarlah tubuhnya menjadi tameng untuk Kyu, lalu perlahan mati. Lagipula Siwon juga menikmati saat-saat ini, yang mungkin tidak akan Siwon rasakan lagi. Impiannya untuk tinggal bersama Kyu, sirna. Nyawanya tidak akan bertahan lama karena racun. Siwon menangkup pipi chabby Kyu lalu mencium bibir itu sekali lagi. Ya, Siwon harus menyelamatkan Kyu.

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus selamat, oke? Sekarang kita jinakan bomnya. Aku tahu umur delapan belas tahun terlalu dini buatmu mempelajari ini." Siwon menelan ludahnya. Dia mendorong Kyu agar mendekati tubuh Youngmin.

"A- Bom ini terhubung dengan bom di bawah tanah. Jadi wajar jika beberapa menit lalu udara di bawah tanah kian meningkat suhunya. Kita hanya diberi waktu dua menit –dan sudah terbuang banyak- , sementara waktu paling cepat untuk menjinakan bom setidaknya adalah tiga menit, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu-"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyu, dia mengusap kepala Kyu pelan. "Kau pasti bisa, a-argh.."

"Hyung!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku.."

Siwon menggunakan tubuh Kyu sebagai senderan. Dia membuka kemeja Youngmin, tempat rangkaian bom itu terpasang. Siwon tidak habis pikir orang di depannya ini sangat terobsesi dengan robot sampai separuh tubuhnya terbuat dari kabel dan besi. Rangkaian di depan Siwon cukup memusingkan untuk Kyu, tapi tidak bagi Siwon. Pria itu dengan cekatan memotong kabel-kabel seolah Siwon sedang mencabut rumput. Waktu tersisa satu menit, tapi Kyu percaya Siwon bisa. Untuk polisi kebanyakan mungkin tiga menit, tapi untuk Siwon, Kyu percaya hyungnya itu bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

"A-Argh.."

Ditengah memotong kabel-kabel itu dengan tangan kosong, Siwon mengerang kesakitan. Efek peluru beracun itu semakin menjalar. Siwon lemas dan hampir limbung. Kyu memegangi tubuh hyungnya. "Hyung! Siwon Hyung!"

"Potong yang merah, itu yang terakhir.." kata Siwon lemah. Dia menutup setengah kelopak matanya. Kyu menggenggam tangan Siwon yang semakin mendingin. "Hyung!"

"Merah Gyu!"

"Tapi kau-"

"Abaikan aku! Potong yang merah."

Kyu menurut. Dia meletakan tubuh Siwon di lantai, lalu mulai bekerja pada rangkaian di depannya. Ada dua kabel berwarna merah. Kyu tidak tahu untuk apa kabel itu. Jadi harus yang mana? Kyu melirik sisa waktu, 3 detik. Kyu memejamkan matanya, dia membiarkan tangannya terulur memilih salah satu kabel di sana. Kyu tahu resikonya jika sampai salah memilih kabel, bom itu akan meledak langsung.

_Maafkan aku Siwon hyung_

Apa dia berhasil?

.

.

To Be Continue..

* * *

Cuap-cuap Author : Dan...Akhirnya masih harus satu chapter lagi :3 ini udah 6k lebih wordnya, takut pada bosen bacanya, jadi ya..author potong -plak. Thanks banget untuk yang udah review sama ngikutin fic gaje ini. gak lama lagi akan end -entah itu sad atau happy- Author yang masih nubi ini terharu tiap readers review. -cie, baper- Terakhir, Author menyampaikan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya ^^ juga maaf bila fic ini kurang memuaskan, balasan review kalian kurang 'sreg -ketahuilah author nulis balesan itu sampai keringetan- Jadi, SAMPAI JUMPAI DI CHAPTER DEPAN~ PAY PAY ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : THE END

**하는 외국인**

**by : LynCliff**

**Disclaimer : I don't own SuJu, but this story is mine**

**Warning : Fanfic Mulchap pertama, Alur kecepetan, OOC, AU, Typo berserakan, English ancur(?). Di Chap ini gak ada pemakaman Yesung Dll :3 -mian-**

**Genre : Misteri - Romance - Action *nano nano pokoknya***

**Rate : T -buat jaga jaga-**

**Cast : WONKYU and other**

Gyu = Cho Kyuhyun -18 th-

Choi Siwon = Choi Siwon -28 th-

**.**

**Pojok Bales Review :**

Septianurmalit1 : Iya ini udah dilanjut :3

Cath0797 : HUWAH MAKASIH BANGET PUJIANMU! /nangos garuk langit- Ini udah dilanjut, hehe.

Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi : Cliffhanger? –pikiran lagsung ke hanger baju- iya ini udah dilanjut :3 Maaf lama, author kan juga pelajar.

prilianyArdeta : Gak :v dia gak mati, masa author tega bunuh daddy sendiri? –plak

Desviana407 : Beneran? Sebelumnya aku gak pede sama chap ini, alurnya maju mundur(?) sih :3 juga gak terlalu lihai bikin feel tegang. Tapi yah ^^ bersyukur banget kakak kebawa feelnya, xixixi

Indrhy WonKyu : HaeHyuk? Mereka langgeng sampe akhir kok :v Siwon masih hidup ^^ hehe.

mifta cinya : Udah ada perasaan ._. Yesung, Yoona, Satu pasukan . Seoul –itung pake jari- tapi buat karakter utama...kayaknya emang gak ._.

Ariya... : Saya juga benci TBC _ Eh, Chulie emang gitu :v Mochi? Dia yang ngatur sistem robot, pas Kyu udah ngehack sistemnya dia kabur sama Zhoumi :3 mian gak ketulis :3 besok aku remake deh. –makasih koreksinya ^^ -

Nisa wonkyu : Itulah salah satu fungsi TBC :v bikin reader geregetan pas scene tegang di potong :v . Kalo Siwon mati, Si mbul sama author ^^ -diketekin Siwon- Yosh! Ini dia lanjutannya!

wonkyu : Bisa kok :3 mereka kan cannon pair di sini :3

Permen karet : Si Mbul berhasil lah, kan kalo gak dia udah diancam bakal diyadongin sampe lumpuh –hah? abaikan- Mehrong itu apa, kak? ._.

yunsistabeller9roo : -Kak, kamu review 2 kali? - Dianya si Aboji tua itu kan? IYA KAN? :v Siwon selamat kok, dijamin inih. Iya ^^ Author udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin update kilat –meski masih cepetan kilat yang sekarang menyambar-nyambar di daerah author #curcol. Y-Ya kan Yesung harus melindungi Teuk apapun yang terjadi. –sebagai bawahan yang setia /jduaak-

raein13 : CIE YANG MALES LOGIN :v –cpslckmu nak- Karena mau jadi satu chap kepanjangan -_- kasian reder ntar lanngsung katarakan setelah baca ffku. Hyuk? Gak juga si :v –apaan si spoiler nyasar- udah dilanjut ini, beb. ._.

WeiWei : CONGRATULATIONS! _ Review anda menginspirasi saya :v Sad/Happy mungkin :3 Si Putri salju lagi nyangsang di pohon nungguin Zhoumi nylametin dia.

WKSnyan : AUTHOR MAU DIAPAIN? O.O Aku masih lolli kakak _ ! –plak- ah, syukurlah kalo kamu dapet feelnya ^^ karena author sendiri masih bingung soal feel #curcol

.

Cuap-Cuap Author : Yaaay! Akhirnya Sampai ke ending juga ^^ sebenernya waktu itu target ending pas sama ultahnya Siwon :3 –liat chap 6- tapi apa daya, gak bisa –pundung- Halah, yang penting masih dibulan april lah. –ngeles- Thanks for everyone who's follow this Fanfic until the end ^^ I'm very glad to you. Then, for Reviewers...Thankyou very much. Your Review is moodbosters for me to write every next chapter. Finally, -bow- THANK YOU, HOPE WE CAN MEET AGAIN IN OTHER FANFIC ^^.

Then...

^Happy Reading^

**Chapter 9** : The End

* * *

A/N : Mochi China alias Henry, Dia yang ngatur sistem robot, pas Kyu udah ngehack sistemnya dia kabur sama Zhoumi. Kenapa mereka kabur? Cari aman aja, itu logikanya.

.

"Potong yang merah, itu yang terakhir.." kata Siwon lemah. Dia menutup setengah kelopak matanya. Kyu menggenggam tangan Siwon yang semakin mendingin. "Hyung!"

"Merah Gyu!"

"Tapi kau-"

"Abaikan aku! Potong yang merah."

Kyu menurut. Dia meletakan tubuh Siwon di lantai, lalu mulai bekerja pada rangkaian di depannya. Ada dua kabel berwarna merah. Kyu tidak tahu untuk apa kabel itu. Jadi harus yang mana? Kyu melirik sisa waktu, 3 detik. Kyu memejamkan matanya, dia membiarkan tangannya terulur memilih salah satu kabel di sana. Kyu tahu resikonya jika sampai salah memilih kabel, bom itu akan meledak langsung.

_Maafkan aku Siwon hyung_

.

"Hah, mereka merepotkan." Ujar Kangin merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai disusul Teuk dan Hechul. Ketiganya tersenyum sumringah, mereka sudah menghabisi semua robot. Setidaknya untuk detik ini tdak ada suara bising tanda datangnya robot-robot itu. Hechul memutar-mutar pistolnya, pikkirannya mengarah pada Kyu. Udara di sekitar mereka semakin panas. Hanya hechul yang menyadari ini. Karena dia pernah menjadi anggota Reis, Hehcul sudah tahu kalau bomnya sudah menyala, Youngmin sudah mati, dan yang paling buruk semua aset keluar masuk di pabrik ini mati. Pintu terkunci rapat.

"Kalian merasa gerah?" tanya Hechul, nadanya terkesan khawatir.

"Yeah, penyebabnya mungkin karena gas beracun. Di bawah sana aku menemukan anggotaku tewas karena terlalu lama menghirup gas ini."

Hechul kembali diam. Pistol di tangannya berhenti berputar. Haruskah dia menjelaskan tentang bomnya? "Kalian tahu kenapa?"

Kangin bangkit duduk. Seulas senyum terpartri di bibirnya, hal ini membuat Hechul menaikan alis heran. "Bom, atau semacamnya. Haha, aku bangga mati dengan terhormat." Ujar Kangin, Teuk yang mendengar itu meninju pinggang Kangin. Raut mereka tak berbeda sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Hechul terheran. Kalian senang mati, ya? Pikir Hehcul. "Youngmin mati, hal ini membuat bom di tubuhnya aktif, reaksi gas beracun dari lantai bawah juga otomatis bertambah. Karena di sana juga terdapat bom besar yang di pasang mengelilingi pabrik. Perhitungan waktunya sama dengan di tubuh Youngmin. Dan yang membuatku semakin heran, kenapa kalian terlihat senang?"

"Karena Youngmin mati. Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku bangga mati dengan terhormat." Ujar Teuk. Ini Gila, batin Hechul. Smirknya juga keluar. Tapi ada benarnya juga. Setelah tahu musuh mereka –Youngmin- mati, perasaan mereka jadi bebas. Seolah mereka sudah menuntaskan misi, tak peduli jika setelah misi itu ada jurang. Kangin meluruskan tubuhnya, dia ikut berbaring di samping Teuk.

"Sebentar lagi." Ujar Kangin.

"Hm." Balas teuk.

Hechul melihat ponselnya. Tersisa 3 detik untuk bom itu meledak. Yah, sebentar lagi. Mereka tidak takut. Dengan senyum dan kebanggan yang sama, ketiganya tertidur telentang. Mereka memejamkan mata, menunggu kapan supernova besar terjadi di balik kelopak mata. Merah, panas, terang, dan juga ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Bayangan itu menghantui mereka.

Detik jam mengiringi ledakan itu, ketiganya mengerutkan dahi. Mereka sudah siap.

3..

2..

1..

BOOOOOOM

Hechul menirukan bunyi bom, tapi tidak terjadi apapun di sekitarnya. Normal. Ketiganya berhenti memejamkan mata. Normal, tidak ada perubahan dengan keadaan disekitar mereka. Hal ini membuat Teuk dan Kangin heran. Apa bomnya sudah dijinakan? Atau perhitungan mereka yang salah?

"Anak itu berhasil." Gumam hechul. Dia berdiri terlebih dahulu, lalu menarik Kangin dan teuk yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Anak itu berhasil. Gyu dan Siwon berhasil menjinakan bomnya!."

"Syukurlah." Hela Teuk.

"Sekarang ayo ke tempat mereka, akses pasti sudah kembali dibuka."

"Yosh!"

.

"Eh?"

"Hah..Hah.."

Kyu membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram karena tadi dia terlalu kuat memejamkan mata. Apa yang ada di depannya seperti sihir. Tidak terjadi apapun. Kyu menarik nafasnya. Dia memerlukan logika, akal sehatnya menghilang beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya saat kesadarannya terkumpul. Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Kyu menangis, dia berhasil menjinakan bomnya.

"Hah..Hah.."

Deru nafas yang menyayat hati itu Kyu dengar. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, ke tempat Siwon. Pria di sana melirik kyu dari sudut yang tersisa di kelopak matanya. Siwon ingin tersenyum, apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Kyu berlari ke arah Siwon. Yang lebih muda memeluk yang lebih tua. "Kau harus bertahan, Hyung! Aku sudah menjinakan bomnya! Kita akan selamat bersama!"

_Aku juga berharap seperti itu,Gyu_

_Impianku adalah hidup bersamamu_

_Tapi.._

_Kurasa.._

Kyu menggenggam tangan Siwon erat. Pelan dan lemah tangan Siwon membalas genggaman Kyu. Tangan itu semakin dingin dan Kyu semakin takut.

"KYU!"

"HECHUL HYUNG!"

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon?"

"Dia.."

"Bawa dia keluar."

Hechul membantu Kyu. Teuk memimpin mereka keluar. Kangin, hechul, dan Kyu memapah tubuh Siwon yang penuh darah. Setetes air mata turun dari pipi Kyu melihat kondisi Hyungnya. Apalagi suhu tangan Siwon yan semakin dingin dan kaku. Kyu belum siap kehilangan Siwon. Terpisah oleh jarak mungkin dia sedikit siap, tapi terpisah dua dunia? Kyu belum siap. Posisinya yang menyangga tubuh tengah Siwon membuat Kyu dapat terus menggenggam tangan Siwon. Tiba diluar, Kyu menemukan Mobil polisi milik Korea utara datang untuk membantu. Kyu tahu Hae bisa diandalkan, pasti para polisi itu Hae yang memanggil. Dengan begini, kasus Reis bukan lagi kasus rahasia. Pers pun satu persatu mulai datang. Situasi di sana ramai. Forensik sempat geleng-geleng kepala melihat bangkai mobil polisi yang terbakar habis karena ledakan. Mata Kyu bergerilya untuk mencari Hae, dan dia menemukan Hae bersama... dengan Hyuk?

"Dia bersembunyi di balik tank baja, aku kagum tank itu tidak ikut terpental." Jelas Hae saat tahu Empat orang yang mengusung Siwon bermuka heran. Tanpa banyak tanya, Hyuk dan Hae segera membantu memasukkan Siwon ke dalam mobil polisi korea utara tak jauh dari Hae –lamborghini tidak bisa membawa banyak orang- .

"Kalian bertiga antar Siwon ke rumah sakit. Aku akan membawa lamborghini Hae." Ujar Teuk.

"Yes, Sir."

.

"Jeda waktunya cukup untukku berlari ke dalam Tank yang terparkir sedikit jauh dari radius ledakan. Ya, meski tanknya sempat ikut tergoncang." Balas Hyuk. Hae juga tidak habis pikir di balik tank gosong yang sudah terbalik itu ada satu orang yang masih hidup, dan lagi orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Itu Tank mahal, makannya tahan terhadap ledakan." Jelas Hyuk lagi agar orang-orang di dalam mobil percaya bahwa dia -yang sekarang sedang menyetir itu- bukan hantu Lee Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya Hyuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyu yang ditanya seperti itu kembali murung. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Siwon. Hyuk dan Hae yang ada di kursi depan merasa bersalah. Sementara itu, Hechu tidak mengubah air mukanya sejak masuk ke mobil, tidak bisa dibaca.

"Gyu.."

Erangan lirih terdengar dari mulut Siwon. Kyu terbelalak kaget. Tubuh Siwon bergetar hebat. Mata pria bermarga choi itu terbuka setengah. Kyu semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Siwon. dia berharap bisa menghangatkan hyungnya yang semakin mendingin juga semakin pucat.

"Kau di sana?"

"Aku disini Hyung.." Kyu mengecup tangan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Siwon parau.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku...tidak bisa-"

"KAU BISA, HYUNG!"

"Maaf."

"Hyungie, tepati janjimu! Kau harus menjagaku! Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku sekarang!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Gyu." Senyum tulus yang kaku dari bibir pucat Siwon membuat Kyu semakin bergetar. Tangis Kyu semakin deras. Kelopak mata Siwon perlahan turun. Onyx meredup, tidak lagi memancarkan keberanian seperti dulu.

"HYUNGIEEEEEE!"

"Kita sampai."

Kyu turun. Suster dengan gesit membawa tubuh Wonnie nya ke ruang IGD. Di pintu akhir, Kyu tidak diperbolehkan masuk –begitu juga dengan HaeHyuk- Kyu berdiri dengan mata kosong memandang pintu putih di depannya. Bagaimana dengan Hyungnya?

"Gyu, kau harus ke markas." Ujar Hae.

Apa Hyungnya akan baik-baik saja?

"Gyu.."

Dia belum siap kehilangan Siwon. Meski sebenarnya takdir mereka memang bukan bersama. Setelah ini, karena misi membunuh Youngmin sudah selesai, dia harus kembali ke 'tuannya'. Kembali ke tempatnya berasal.

"Baiklah."

Matanya masih terpaku pada pintu putih di belakangnya. Langkahnya yang melewati belokan lorong membuat pintu putih itu tak terlihat. Kyu kehilangan hatinya. Dia sudah tak bersemangat lagi.

"Siwon akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Hae saat mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Dia pria kuat." Tambah Hyuk. Tidak berbeda dengan Kyu, Hae dan Hyuk juga gemetar hebat. Mereka belum siap kehilangan sahabat mereka.

.

Kyu sampai di markas. Wajah yang sudah letih dari jajaran inspektur kepolisian Seoul menyambutnya. Ini bukan introgasi, hanya pengenalan. Statusnya yang asli, yang tak jauh beda dengan para inspektur di depannya – Kangin dan Teuk, HaeHyuk ada di luar untuk mengurus kasus bersama polisi Korea utara - .

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyu mengeluarkan salah satu –karena di sakunya ada dua- tanda pengenal dari saku celananya. Tanda pengenal pemberian dari FBI. Sekarang mereka tahu kenapa Kyu yang berasal dari REIS berubah menjadi memihak Korea selatan. Juga semua kemampuan intelegen menakjubkan yang Kyu miliki. Sejak awal Kyu memang terlihat menonjol, tidak seperti orang sipil biasa yang ikut-ikutan masuk ke organisasi gelap.

"Aku mendapat misi ini bersama Hechul hyung. Rencana REIS sudah tercium lebih dulu oleh FBI. Kinerja kami di REIS cukup membuat Youngmin menjadikan kami agen kesayangannya. Lalu Hechul Hyung mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki jantung korea selatan, markas kepolisian Seoul. Di sinilah banyak tersimpan berkas 'rahasia'. Hechul hyung tidak membeberkan semuanya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menipu Youngmin. Lalu aku diturunkan. Niatku untuk menolak menerima misi mencuri chip dihentikan Hechul hyung. Dia bilang dia punya rencana brilian. Aku di suruh untuk tetap menerima misi itu dan dengan senang hati harus mengikuti alur ceritanya." Kyu berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Hechul yang sedang kipas-kipas di pojok. Inspektur yang tersisa mengangguk.

"Chip itu sukses aku curi, dan aku sempat marah ketika Hechul hyung membunyikan alarmnya. Lalu aku kembali ke markas, dan di sana aku di siksa. Chip yang aku bawa salah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah itu aku amnesia karena brainworse dan LSD." Kyu melirik Hechul, bermaksud mengkode agar Hechul melanjutkan cerita. Hechul berdehem pelan,

"Yah, jadi saat malam pencurian itu aku menghipnotismu, Kyunnie. Lalu menukar chip asli dengan chip memcard ponselku. Terima kasih karena mau berkorban, tapi karena kau dibuang, kau juga jadi bisa bertemu Siwon kan? Aku juga bingung kenapa kau mau membobol apartmennya. Kenapa harus dia? Memang apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu?"

"Pusing, kepalaku sangat sakit. Aku hanya berpikir rumah, rumah, dan rumah."

"Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan." Hechul menyimpulkan, dan dia semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyu.

"Dan paginya saat Siwon membawamu, aku sempat kaget. Kau bukan Kyu yang kukenal. Aku tahu kau pasti kena imbas LSD, jadi aku menghipnotismu lagi dan meletakan chip itu di dalam kapsul khusus lalu aku memaksamu meminum kapsul itu, dan wush..chip itu sudah ada di testismu."

"APA?" kaget Kyu. Dia lupa dengan gelar Profesor Gila yang Hechul miliki saat mereka berada di academy sana. Kyu menutupi mukanya yang panas seperti terbakar. Teuk dan Kangin melihatnya dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya. Hechul masih dengan muka tanpa dosanya.

"L-Lalu bagaimana chip itu bisa keluar?" tanya Teuk. Hatinya berdebar mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar karena pastinya akan berbau –beeeep-

"Pada malam hampir tertembaknya jendral, aku dan Siwon pergi menjauh dari markas. Aku membeberkan soal chip ini, tapi Henry mengganggu. Dan well kalian harus berterima kasih pada Siwon. Dia yang mengeluarkan chip itu.."

"Dengan cara...?" Teuk menggantung kalimatnya.

"Membuat Kyuhyun-ssi...?" tambah kangin.

"Membuat Kyu ejakulasi." Balas Hechul tenang adem ayem tanpa dosa. Padahal semua orang –minus Hechul- sudah memerah parah, jangan tanya Kyu bagaimana. Perbincangan ini membuatnya hanya mengingat malam erotis itu. Kyu terus berdoa agar dia tidak pingsan dan mimisan parah. Salah Siwon terlalu gentle malam itu!

"Oh, Astaga." Reaksi yang sama seperti saat Siwon mendengar ini kembali terjadi pada Teuk dan Kangin.

"Well, karena sekarang chip itu ada di sini, pasti Siwon sudah mengeluarkannya, xixixi." Setelah Hechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyu ingin sekali menggali lubang sedalam-dalamnya. Malu bukan kepalang. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna hijau itu lalu meletakannya di meja depan KangTeuk. Teuk dan Kangin yang memerah juga tidak menyangkanya. Chip itu utuh dan asli.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon?" tanya Kangin. Hechul memegang dagunya. "Ada satu masalah lagi, masih ada 2 tikus yang berkeliaran. Aku yakin mereka sedang mengincar Siwon. mereka masih menginginkan chip itu." Kata Hechul. "Bukannya Youngmin sudah mati?" tanya Teuk. "Tidak. REIS dibentuk karena mereka semua punya tujuan sama. Meski pimpinan mereka mati, mereka pasti akan berusaha mewujudkannya meski harus sendiri."

"Dan kurasa mereka sedang bergerak menuju rumah sakit." Kata Kangin.

.

Perjalanan dari markas menuju rumah sakit memakan waktu lama. Tak terasa langit yang sebelumnya berwarna jingga mulai menggelap. Lalu perlahan menampakan kelap kelip bintang senja, dan bintang lain yang menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Kyu terpaku di jendela mobil. Pikirannya melayang ke pintu putih IGD tempat Siwon dirawat. Apakah hyungnya masih hidup? batin Kyu mulai gelisah. Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu. Hyungnya pasti selamat.

"Dia pria kuat Kyunnie." Ujar Hechul menenangkan, nada bicaranya datar. Mobil memasuki area parkir rumah sakit. Kyu turun paling dulu. Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat Siwon. Lagi-lagi lampu biru merah menyambutnya. Ada apa lagi? Kenapa ada mobil polisi dari korea utara dan korea selatan di sini? . Dari kejauhan terlihat Hae berlari dengan catatan kecil. "Minho dan Kibum berhasil di tangkap. mereka ada di sini lima menit lalu. Zhoumi dan Henry ditemukan ada di mobil yang sama, sepertinya mereka bekerja sama dengan Minho dan Kibum. Mereka berempat sedang dalam perjalanan ke markas untuk diperiksa." Kata Donghae.

"Baguslah, bawa Kyu ke dalam. Cek apakah Siwon baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengurus sisanya."

"Soal laporan kasus serahkan saja padaku, Kyu. Kau temui Siwon saja." Hechul menepuk bahu Kyu. dia menenangkan Kyu tentang laporan yang akan mereka bawa ke pusat FBI. Kyu dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Hechul, lalu dengan terburu, dia berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

.

"Jangan kecewa." Ujar Donghae lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka semakin dekat dengan ruang IGD. Kyu ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menaikan alis bingung, kenapa Hae mengatakan itu. Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Siwon?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hae menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. "Dokter masih membungkam mulut untuk keadaan Siwon. jadi, kurasa mulai detik ini kau harus mencoba merelakannya."

_Ini tidak mungkin.._

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak, kyu. Aku sudah bertanya sebelum ini. Tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mau memberitahuku. Kemungkinan besarnya..dia...meninggal."

"TIDAK!"

"Kyu tenanglah!"

"SIWON HYUNG SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMAKU!"

Seperti seorang gadis, Kyu melorot ke lantai. Dia menangis deras di sana. Hae mencoba menenangkan Kyu. ini rumah sakit, orang-orang butuh ketenangan. Tapi berat Kyu seperti tertancap kuat ke lantai. Hae tidak bisa memberdirikan Kyu.

"Kyu, kumohon tenanglah."

"Wonnie..."

Tidak ada cara lain. Dia memaksa Kyu berdiri, lalu memapahnya ke lantai atas menuju atap. Mungkin angin malam bisa mendinginkan kepala Kyu.

_._

"Cobalah merelakannya."

_Aku tidak bisa._

"Kyu..."

Apa boleh buat. Kyu sudah sibuk dengan dukanya. Doanghae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi dia hanya melangkah mundur, lalu menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya. Senyum mencurigakan terukir di wajahnya. Dia menutup pintu ke atap, membiarkan Kyu di sana sendirian.

"Hyungie..Hiks"

Ingus perlahan memenuhi wajah putih mulus Kyu. Air mata yang terus mengalir seperti air terjun membuat kulit itu sembab dan lengket. Kyu terududk bersama kartu pengenal Siwon. dipandanginya foto Siwon di sana. Juga sebuah tanggal keramat yang dia nanti-nanti saat pertama kali dia menemukan kartu pengenal ini.

_7 april, seharusnya kau di sini merayakannya bersamaku._

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin sekali mengucapkannya untukmu. Sekarang semuanya sia-sia. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat? Mana janjimu?"

Kyu meneteskan air matanya, tetesan itu menggenang dan menetes tepat ke tanda pengenal Siwon. Tangis Kyu semakin deras.

"Semuanya sia sia.."

.

.

"Tidak ada yang Sia-sia, Kyunnie."

.

Kyu terduduk kaku. Dia baru saja mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang dia kira hanya bisa dia dengar jika dia sudah meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Suara baritone itu, suara seorang Choi Siwon! Kyu berbalik. Benar saja, di belakangnya berdiri seorang Siwon dengan senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita dan pria mana saja, termasuk Kyu. Siwon merentangkan tangannya. Dia siap menerima Kyu yang sekarang sedang berlari untuk menghambur kepelukannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Kyu di dalam pelukan Siwon. di balik kemeja putih itu Kyu bisa melihat perban yang mengelilingi perut dan punggung Hyungnya. "Hechul punya penawarnya. Dia menyuntikannya saat membawaku ke mobil, apa kau tidak lihat?" Kyu menggeleng. "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya tentangmu, Hae yang menceritakannya dari teuk. Aku meminta semua orang membuat kejutan ini dengan tidak mengatakan keadaanku." Ujar Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Kyu. Kyu tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin memeluk Siwon seerat mungkin. Dia takut ini hanya ilusi dan Siwon akan menghilang saat pelukannya mengendur barang sedikit saja. "Hey Baby, aku masih hidup. Jangan murung seperti itu." Siwon melepas pelukan Kyu. membuktikan bahwa dia nyata. Siwon menghapus air mata Kyu. dia mencium bibir pulm itu pelan, menghisapnya lembut, dan mengakhirinya secepat mungkin sebelum mereka terlalu hanyut dalam nafsu.

"Aku nyata."

"Siwon Hyung!" Kyu kembali memeluk Siwon. Siwon tertawa mendapat pelukan erat seperti itu dari Kyu. Kyu seperti anak kucing, sangat manja. "Tidak ada yang sia-sia Kyunnie."

"Hum.."

"Ayolah, kudengar kau mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku?" kata Siwon dengan nada canda yang jelas di sana. Kyu memukul perut Siwon pelan. "Ouch, di sana belum kering, baby." Desis Siwon menahan sakit, tapi dia langsung tersenyum saat wajah bersalah Kyu muncul di depannya. "Maaf aku tidak tahu. Juga aku tidak bawa hadiah, um...Happy Birthday, Choi Siwon. Wonnie. Siwonnie."

Siwon memeluk erat Kyu. dia meletakan dahinya di dahi Kyu sampai ada bunyi 'duak' pelan saat dahi mereka beradu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Dari posisi ini Siwon bisa menyelami hazel Kyu yang berkilauan memancarkan kelap - kelip bintang di langit atas. Hanya dengan memandang hazel itu Siwon bisa tenang, meski sekarang jantungnya berdegup kencang. Siwon bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi mulus kekasihnya, dia tersenyum tipis. Siwon memantapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, langkah pertama memulai hubungan serius, jadi dia memulainya dengan tarikan nafas panjang. "Kau tahu? Bisa melihatmu lagi adalah hadiah terindah dalam sejarah hidupku. Kau cintaku, Cho Kyuhyun."

Chuu~

Siwon menyelipkan sebuah cincin permata di jari manis Kyu. Dengan begitu, mulai detik ini dengan langit dan bintang sebagai saksi bisu, mereka resmi tunangan. Siwon sekarang menjadi tunangan Kyu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

The End

A/N : Kyu dan Siwon terpaksa LDR-an di sini :3 -

* * *

Epilog : - Setelah dua tahun Kyu ke Amerika, Kyu kembali lagi ke Korsel-

Siwon membuka pintu kaca cafe di depannya. Bunyi bel selamat datang mengalihkan mata hazel yang tertutup kaca mata hitam. Sang pemilik hazel menurunkan majalah yang dia baca. Segurat senyum manis dia persembahkan untuk kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa pria sesempurna Choi Siwon berada di cafe ini –yang notnya berada di daerah sekitar perbatasan- Mata para gadis terpaku hanya pada sosok bak dewa itu. Mata Siwon tajam hanya tertuju ke depan, ke pada pria cantik yang duduk di meja pojok dekat barrista.

"Hi, Baby. How are You?"

Bisa dibayangkan betapa patah hatinya para gadis di cafe itu ketika melihat Siwon berhenti di depan meja seorang pria bermata hazel. Cho Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca mata hitamnya. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Siwon sampai pria itu membungkuk di depannya. "Fine, Wonnie."

"Oh wow wow wow~ Not now, we're still in public place."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke kamarmu sekarang, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Kyu seduktif di telinga Siwon, tangannya menggelitik otot dada Siwon yang tidak kendur sedikitpun. Siwon tertawa dalam hati melihat perubahan sikap kekasihnya. "Gotcha, aku juga menginginkan itu, tapi pasti bukan itu maksud kedatanganmu ke sini."

Kyu melepas cengkramannya, dia mendesah di kursinya. "Hanya mengecek apakah kau sudah punya penggantiku atau belum. Ya, aku tahu pridemu besar, Wonnie. Dan itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku di sana." Ujar Kyu. Siwon tertawa kecil. "You're the one, Kyunnie." Siwon mengecup tangan Kyu lembut. Cincin dua tahun lalu itu masih terpasang manis di sana. Siwon mengelusnya lama. "Pasti ada hal lain, hm? Katakan saja."

"Well well, Aku percaya gombalanmu itu. Kau tidak berubah, selalu bisa membaca pikiranku." Lalu Kyu mengeluarkan sebuah Map besar berwarna coklat. "Again. Hanya saja kali ini aku akan jadi snipermu."

Siwon menilik isi dari map coklat itu. Rincian tentang misi baru kekasihnya. Melihatnya sekali sapu, Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Dia meletakan map itu lagi di depan Kyu. "Kepolisian Seoul mengijinkanmu bergabung, honey."

Kyu bangkit. Dia menenteng tasnya yang besar berisi senapan laras panjang yang sengaja dia bawa dari beberapa koleksinya di amerika sana. "Kalau begitu ayo!"

Siwon ikut bangkit, terkekeh sebentar melihat betapa liar Kyunya sekarang –mungkin faktor umur juga, Won- . Dia meletakan beberapa lembar uang beserta tip yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Kyu membuka pintu mobil Siwon seperti dia sudah terbiasa menaiki mobil itu, tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Wait a second, baby." Siwon menarik pinggang Kyu saat Kyu akan masuk ke mobil dengan cap terbuka itu. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau tahu? Bisa melihatmu lagi adalah hadiah terindah dalam sejarah hidupku. Kau.."

"Cintaku, Choi Siwon." Kyu memotong perkataan Siwon dan mengubahnya sendiri. Kyu tersenyum menantang, hal ini membuat Siwon mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

"Kau cintaku, Choi Kyuhyun."

Chuu~

END.

**하는** **외국인** finished on Purwokerto, 15/4/21

LynCliff


End file.
